Angadal
by GirlBehindTheBook
Summary: "The Ironfoot" a nickname she gained once she left home. Elill is a young dwarf desperate to prove she is not your traditional dwarven lady by joining the Rangers and massacring orcs when she can. Growing up she is told to fear other dwarves. That is, until Gandalf comes around and drags her to a little hobbit hole with a group of thirteen dwarves.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Updating all chapters so far :) Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

The little hills of Hobbiton were strange to her, as she walked on a path that her feet had never touched before. There was peace in the air, calm and carefully cared for. How was it even possible for such small and unprotected creatures to keep peace so long? Some of the Halflings still wondered to their homes wearily, how did they never grow bored? It was one of these reasons that she had become a ranger, despite the wishes of her father, she did not wish to live a life so repetitive as the one she had left behind. She walked a little further down the road, the warm yellow glow from the round windows of the little burrows lit her path, it was not until she reached a fork that she realised she didn't know where she was going. She found herself walking toward a little door, circular in shape, and knocked gently. A female hobbit opened the door, a deep setted glare in her face, as though it had been placed there long ago. She opened her mouth to begin to speak but faltered when she so the dwarf standing at the door.

"Good evening Miss, I am Elill daughter of-" Before Elill could even finish to intoroduce herself, the door was slammed on her face, she sighed, lowering her head. Was it even possible to get directions in this place? Walking back to the main path, Elill walked toward a small winding path, hoping this would help her find her way. A young hobbit, possibly older than she, appeared from his hole, his blond hair curled slightly.

"A Dwarf?" He gasped, looking Elill up and down, taking in her deep brown hair and large green eyes. His eyes stopping at her neatly braided beard. She looked at him, tugging at the edge of her cloak subconsciously.

"Hello sir, I am-" She began only to be cut off by his voice, it was kindly and made her smile.

"I heard you when you knocked onto the door of that of the Sackville-Baggins's, do not mind them, they are like that, whether you are a friend of a foe." The hobbit explained to her, "Gamgee is the name, how can I be of service to you, traveller?" He questioned her. Elill was thankful to whatever being made such a polite creature.

"I was wondering if you knew the way to Bag End." She questioned the hobbit, who, if was shocked did not show it.

"There have been a lot of strangers coming this way to visit Mr Bilbo, if you just follow the path right, you will find yourself at the door of Bag End, no bother." Gamgee told her cheerfully, she smiled at him kindly.

"I thank you, Mr Gamgee, but might I ask, how do you mean by strangers?" The hobbit looked at her up and down before answering.

"Strange folk, like Dwarves and wizards, carrying weapons such as yourself, or larger, yes larger and less concealed weapons, such as axes and great swords. They wore colourful hoods and their beards long, they were heading for Bag End, 'cept none stopped for directions." Dwarves? Around Hobbiton? And the only other wizard she could think of was Gandalf? So the old wizard was up to something, and had given her no warning.

"May I ask one more question of you before I am to go on my way?" Elill asked of Gamgee who nodded his head.

"Ask away, if I am to ask you a question before you leave?" Gamgee answered, Elill nodded.

"Of course sir, you may ask whatever you need. How many dwarves are there?" She watched as Gamgee began to count on his small stubby fingers.

"Thirteen, I should reckon." He nodded his head, as though confirming what he had said with himself.

"Thirteen?" Elill asked, slightly astonished at the number that had come all the way to the Shire.

"Yes, first time I have ever seen dwarves before in all my life, mind you." He spoke mostly to himself, as he thought of the dwarves who had marched in many different parties past his small home. He shook his head as he remembered the Elill had now stood in front of him.

"But my question, yes, I must ask before I keep you waiting too long. Do you know why so many have come this way? Strangers I mean?" Gamgee asked her, she thought for a moment, she had not been told by Gandalf of the other dwarves, so she had no idea of why they had come to Hobbiton of all places, but if what Gamgee said was true, in which she could not doubt, then it was possible that they had something to do with Gandalf also.

"I feel as though it has something to do with Gandalf," she answered kindly to Gamgee, who looked at her with curious eyes.

"Gandalf?" Gamgee questioned, it was then that Elill knew that it was possible that he would not have heard of the great wizard. She nodded her head.

"Yes, he is a good friend of mine, and most likely that of the dwarves you have seen, now, I do not wish to seem rude but I have to go or I will be later than I am for my meeting." She bid Gamgee goodbye, and found that she did like the little hobbit, he was polite and slightly curious, but it was enough to make her smile. Gamgee hollered his goodbye, inviting her back for tea whenever she wished to. It was enough to give her a lighter impression of the hobbits, at least speaking with one more polite than the last. She walked up the road in which Gamgee had pointed her, making her way to what appeared to be a large hobbit-hole. The light was bright, and she could see shadows shifting inside, loud singing irrupted from what would seem to be a regular quiet hobbit hole. She lifted her hood up to cover her face, just as Gandalf had instructed. She turned her hand into a fist and knocked three times gently on the door, nothing happened. She huffed a sigh, and this time, knocked the door harder, the singing stopped and she heard the running from the inside. The door creaked open. A hobbit stood before her, his brownish hair was slightly tossled and his red robe was tied at the waste. She could tell just by looking at the poor soul that he had been, in fact, rather hassled by his new guests.

"Hello? I thought everyone had come already?" He seemed quite, and his voice was horse, he must have had to shout above the noise quite frequently to be heard.

"O, no Mr Baggins, this is a guest I have invited as my own." Gandalf called, hurrying to the door, crouched slightly so he wouldn't hit his head off the low ceiling. He smiled kindly once he saw Elill standing at the door.

"And the others were not?" Biblo muttered under his breath as stepped aside so that Elill could get inside the hobbit hole.

"So, Gandalf, care to tell me about the….others?" She mumbled, looking at the dwarves who sat around the table, her eyes wide. She had never seen so many of her own kin in one place before. She looked at Gandalf, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What is this about?" She snarled at Gandalf, who smiled at her politely.

"This is about reclaiming the homeland of your father, Elill the Ironfoot."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Updating all chapters so far :) Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill glared at Gandalf, her hands balling into fists that she could not stop from shaking. The dwarves and poor Bilbo were stuck looking between both Gandalf and Elill confusion filled them as they looked from one to the other.

"How dare you? How dare you utter that name?" She snarled, stepping forward slightly so the cloak that once hid her body now shifted so her body was now revealed slightly.

"They deserve to know the name of the person who is helping them, do you not think?" Gandalf asked kindly. She kept her face hidden as she turned slightly, her back to the crowd.

"Why should I help them?" She mumbled, Gandalf smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Because, you were never one to turn down people in need, Elill, now lower that hood so as to show them what you look like." Gandalf ordered, slowly, she lowered her hood, shaking out her long brown hair that was beautifully braided.

"Wait, you are a dwarf?!" Bilbo gasped, looking her up and down, a large uproar from the dwarves provided that even they did not know she was a dwarf.

"Yes, well, no, I am half." She mumbled, she was, like all other dwarves short in stature, however she was rather thin, and her bust large. They each looked at her, taking her in. If not for the beard they would have possibly believed her to be a rather short woman. A dwarf from the crowd stepped forward, dressed in the elegant colours of blue and silver. His long, dark hair and beard were braided, the grey hair shining in the light.

"Gandalf, explain this at once. We were meant to be a company of fourteen, not fifteen. Unless you are giving us a choice on a burglar." Elill glared at the dwarf, stepping forward so that Gandalf didn't block her way.

"I am no burglar, so watch where you throw such a disgusting word!" She yelled, going for the sword that hung from her belt.

"ELILL!" Gandalf shouted, causing her to jump, she lowered her hand from the blade, but did not let her eyes leave the dwarf.

"You speak like one, not like a traditional dwarf lady in the slightest." The dwarf hadn't quite finished his sentence before he was sent backwards, caught moments before he hit the floor by his two nephews. Elill looked at him, her fist still raised slightly. Her eyes narrowed.

"I warned you, dwarf. Do not speak of me like a common thief." She snarled as she turned for the door.

"Hold on, where do you think you are going?" A gruff voice spoke from behind her, she turned only to notice another dwarf. Not quite like the one she had just punched. He was roughly around her height, red headed and slightly large. His beard, like most of the companies was braided, however it was more symmetrical. She thought for a minute of not answering the dwarf, of instead just leaving as she intended to do. However, the more human side of her over-powered her dwarven stubbornness and she felt required to answer.

"I'm leaving. I should not have come, Gandalf knows how I feel about dwarves. If not for the matter I do pay back debts..." Elill said easily pulling the hood of her cloak back up as she prepared herself to leave.

"And you are just going to leave? With no apology after punching one of yer kin?" He asked her. Elill contemplated this for a moment. Would she do that? Just up and leave with no reason but not liking her first impression of the dwarves.

"Yes." She stated simply, opening the door, with one foot out an elderly dwarf with a white beard that hooked at both sides called out. Causing her to stop once again.

"Look, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. Out leader called you a burglar when it is clear you are not. And you...punched...him...in..the face, but I am sure both can be easily forgiven. I am not asking you help us for our sake. But you did say that there was a debt that must be paid and, we are willing to help you pay it, in return for any services you have to offer. It is, of course your choice, but I, Balin son of Fundin, will help in whatever choice you make." Elill watched as the elderly dwarf bowed, and she was slowly reminded of an older version of her father. The kindness in both his voice and what he offered, the genuine truth in his eyes. Slowly she stepped back inside and closed the door. She turned to Bilbo and bowed slightly.

"I am sorry for the troubles I have caused you, Mr Baggins." She apologised, but did not bother to apologise to the dwarf she had punched. Seeing the anger in the eyes of the younger two behind him.

"Mr Balin, I shall take you up on your word, but do not be fooled, I do not take kindly to liars." She spoke coldly, but a cool grin formed on her face as she held out her hand, Balin took it, shaking it happily.

"Nor does she take kindly to kings." A voice whispered, she turned to see the young dwarves, talking among themselves. Gandalf coughed, so as to catch the attention of all in the room.

"I think, before there is another fist fight, I believe everyone should introduce themselves, now, you already know Balin. An excellent dwarf in every respect. Yes, you also already know myself and dear Mr Baggins. So, who else is willing to introduce themselves?" Gandalf asked, looking around the room. Very slowly, the red headed dwarf who had at first question where Elill was going, stepped forward.

"I am Glóin son of Gróin, at your service." He ducked low as he bowed. He did not smile, in fact, he barely even looked at Elill, who on the other hand, could not take her eyes off the metal in his beard. A much rounder dwarf came forward, his beard braided into two separate braids, he smiled at her as he bowed slightly. His beard brushed the wooden floor.

"Bombur, at your service." He bobbed back up, faster than Elill would have expected of him.

"Dwalin, brother of Balin, son of Fundin!" Called a balding dwarf. Tattoos coated his scalp and he looked slightly terrifying. She nodded to him, to show that she had caught her attention.

"Oh, this will take all night!" Bilbo spoke anxiously, throwing his small arms up in the air. "Why don't you just point to them all Gandalf and introduce them?" Bilbo's voice was quiet but loud enough for those near him to hear.

"Ah, yes. That might be easier now that you've mentioned it." Gandalf mused, he nodded, "yes, perhaps that is better than what I had first thought. So let us begin." Gandalf brought forth three dwarves, each looking at her two seemed straight faced, and still angry at her. The other one smiled at her, even though she did not smile back. She found that dwarves could be fickle things at times.

"Elill, meet Bifur," one of the dwarves who still seemed angry with her. "Óin," Gandalf gestured to a light blond dwarf who glared at her angrily. "And Dori," the dwarf who had been smiling bowed deeply.

"Please to meet you." He cheered, Elill bowed back.

"And I you, Mr Dori." The three moved to the back and another three took their place. The expressions seemed indifferent as not quite ready to judge her yet.

"This is Nori," Gandalf introduced the Dwarf, whose hair was strangely styled. The Dwarf grunted. "And this here is Ori!" Gandalf cried cheerfully as the dwarf grinned at her and bowed. "And last but not least of this trio is,"

"Bofur," the dwarf interrupted out his hand. She took it and they shook hands. The trio left and all that had not been named where two rather handsome dwarves. One blond and the other dark haired. The third of the trio was clearly their leader, as Balin had explained. The blond stepped forward and bowed low.

"Fíli, at your service." The dark haired one stepped forward, quicker than Fíli had and bowed lower. His unbraided hair tumbling forward.

"Kíli," he winked at her, "at your service." She attempted to look unimpressed by this, but her smile must have given her away for he winked again. Fíli grabbed Kíli by the arm, dragging him away from Elill so that their uncle could be introduced.

"This, Elill is Thorin Oakensheild, the leader of our company." Elill took in the dwarf and raised a brow.

"As in Thorin II, that Thorin?" She questioned the dwarf, who nodded, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yes, I am Thorin, son of Thárin, son of Thrór and rightful King under the Mountain."

"I should have just punched you for that," she snared, glaring at Thorin with her entire being. Gandalf clapped his hands.

"Right, now that you know everyone, why don't we get some food sorted for you? It must have been a long trip, where were you coming from?" Gandalf questioned her.

"I have come from the Misty Mountains. I had business there before you ask." She stated, walking towards the small wooden table, she drew out a chair and threw herself down, planting her feet down on the smooth surface.

"Business? With whom?" Gandalf questioned her. She looked at him carefully. Her green eyes searching.

"You know whom, now, Mr Baggins. Would it be any trouble if I asked for some ale?" She turned to Bilbo, who looked at her.

"Yes, of course! I have not a great selection if that is okay?" He asked, looking at her muddied boots.

"That will be perfectly fine, thank you." She said gratefully. Smiling. The thirteen dwarves swarmed around her. Taking the seats at the table.

"So," Balin asked first as he sat to her right, "who are you? And before you say anything we do know your name that is true. But who are you?" She looked at Balin solemnly, as though who she was somewhat of dangerous secret.

"I find that, if you know us, we should know you?" Dwalin called from the other side of the table. She sighed, at that moment poor little Bilbo, who had just had fourteen dwarves he had never known beforehand enter his house and a wizard he only knew for his fireworks. He handed Elill a large metal mug, she grasped the handle, the forth of the ale poured over slightly.

"Well, thank you, Mr Bilbo," she took a large gulp of the ale and butler, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Right, so me. My name is Elill, daughter of Ossian, son of Telchar. However, I'm better known as Gandalf had introduced me, Elill the Ironfoot." She explained taking another swig of ale.

"And, can I ask, why do the call you Ironfoot?" Bilbo asked, shaking slightly. She felt pity for the hobbit. It was clear he did not such company in his house.

"I suppose I owe you for the ale, but you must promise not to panic." Bilbo hesitated for a moment. Did he really want to know? Then he felt the Tookish side of him take over.

"I give you my word." She nodded and placed down her mug, leaning toward she began to unclasp her boot buckles, and she pulled off the boot and began to roll up her trousers her knee.

"As you can see, my leg, is completely made of metal. Iron, to be exact." The dwarves each leaned forward, studying her leg with curiosity.

"How did that happen?" Kili breathed, checking his reflection in her leg.

"It isn't important," she mumbled as she rolled her leg back down putting on her boot and buckling it back up. Gandalf looked at her sadly. The dwarves each looked at her curiously, they could tell she was lying by the hitch in her voice but all the same they did not wish to push the matter of her leg. She had punched her future king and had been in the Misty Mountains on her own, with nothing but a sword. Some things were better left unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Updating all chapters so far :) Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Gandalf had pulled Elill aside that night before she left for the Green Dragon Inn, looking at her sternly, she glared back defiantly.

"Dwarves? Of all the things to pull me into!" She whispered angrily, her upper lip curling slightly, Gandalf huffed at her, he should have grown used to her stubbornness as much as everyone else had, and it was a fact of dealing with the dwarves. "You should not be mixed up with that lot either!" She told Gandalf warningly, the wizard shook his head at her, he resented this side of her, the side her father always prided himself on when it came to his children, all four could fight battles of their own, and be stubborn enough to hold their ground.

"Your father is the one to blame, telling you awful stories of the Dwarves, like they are some wild creatures! You placed nice with them when around them." Gandalf stated, pointing to her accusingly, Elill kept her glare.

"Keep the things that are a threat on good terms, then you do not get hurt." She muttered to the old wizard who chuckled coldly, rolling his eyes.

"Your father and his stupid sayings will get you and your siblings killed one day. Now, they are not going to hurt you, even when staying in the same Inn as you, you can make sure of that!" Gandalf told her, Elill still continued to glare, it wasn't good enough for her, they could try and hurt her, she supposed, but she would shave off all thirteen beards if they tried. Elill crossed her arms.

"I am going to the Inn now, and warn those Dwarves that I will skin them alive if they try anything." Elill warned Gandalf as she turned to leave he sighed tiredly.

"You are so much like your father. There is nothing to fear about your Kin, do not make any empty threats to hide those fears either. You will be surprised what you will find if you just open up a bit." Gandalf called after her, Elill breathed a deep breath as she walked out of the hobbit hole, closing the door behind her harshly.

"I would like to see that happen." She muttered under her breath as she lifted her green hood, walking down the small winding path, passing the same little hills that contained hobbits that had been forced to witness an invasion of dwarves.

Xxx

The loud banging alerted Elill to the fact it was morning. Her head spun and her mind remained foggy. She turned from her side so she now lay on her back, her eyes still closed.

"Who is it?" She groaned out, finding the bed too comfy to move. She had stayed at the Green Dragon the night before she had entered Bag End, or had that all been a dream and she was still to meet Gandalf?

"It is Glóin, I have the task of making sure you are awake." The gruff voice of the dwarf caused her to sit up straight. Glóin, one of the thirteen? No, no, no, no. She denied the memories of the night before flooding her mind. She stumbled out of bed and fell into the cold wooden floor, her legs tangled in her blankets. She looked at them only to find her boots off and both her flesh leg and metal leg on show. She racked her mind as she as she tried to remember ever taking them off. But there was nothing she could quite grasp. Another knock at the door.

"Hurry up, we will not wait forever!" He called through the door.

"I'm coming! Just let me get my boots on!" She looked around the room for the thick black leather boots she loved. She found them under a peg that held her cloak and her belt, her sword sat still in its sheath as it dangled. She got up, walking towards her boots.

"I do not hear movement!" Glóin shouted at her. She rolled her eyes at the door.

"You must be a peach of a dad to your daughter!" She shouted back as she lifted her metal leg and placed into the soft leather of the boot, tightening the sliver buckles.

"Actually I got myself a son, Gimli is his name. He is a good lad, was disappointed he could not come with us." Glóin called as Elill buckled up her other boot and began to shift on her belt.

"Is he still young?" She questioned him, picking up her cloak and walking to the door, unlocking it to see the dwarf standing there.

"Yes, he only turned sixty-two before we set off. I say only, but it felt just like yesterday he was a tiny dwarf chasing after Kíli and Fíli." He smiled to himself. Elill studied him; he seemed frightening enough, a scar cutting through his face. He looked at Elill, and his face became straight again. "But if course, Kíli and Fíli are still rather young, minors even. But being Throin's nephews must be an advantage." He mused, Elill nodded.

"Be happy he is not coming on this journey. It is a rather perils one. Not that I am saying he that he is not competent." Glóin nodded and chuckled.

"To be fair his mother would not have let him come even if he were given the chance." She smiled at him, as they began to walk down the corridor and toward the steps.

"Yes, mothers are like that. Mine would have probably been the same." She mused. Glóin looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean by probably?" He asked her as he took the lead down the steps, leading them down the wooden steps. She breathed a vague laugh.

"She was over protective of us, more over my sister and I than my brothers. She was a strong woman, not of Dwarf kind though. She loved us dearly, she would never have allowed me to even step out the front door when I left that day, and she would have made me come back." Elill shook her head, remembering as she left the note on the small dining room table, walking out the door just a the sun began to rise.

"If you do not mind me asking, what happened to her?" Glóin asked, as Elill tugged on her cloak. She stood now at the bottom of the steps. Although she was speaking with a Dwarf, she found the words to flow easily from her mouth, like she knew the Dwarf for many years.

"She died; it was a long time ago though, so it does not matter today." She pulled open the door and did not bother to wait for Glóin as she left into the main bar area. She looked around, trying to paint the idea of all the dwarves standing there in her mind. There were so many of them, yet so few. She was still shocked by it all, her mouths open wide.

"Well, if Sleeping Beauty has not awakened!" A large voice called, she froze turning to see Dwalin, grinning at her, his hood almost covering his face. "You know, I have never seen a lady drink like that and still stumble up to her bed, although, the younger two had something to do with that I presume!" Elill glared at Dwalin, her cheeks flushing.

"And how do you mean by that?" She questioned him; he chuckled at her and shook his head.

"Nothing in the slightest, now are you ready to go? We are moving out, Thorin and the Kids are dealing with the ponies and we are out, burglar or no burglar!" Dwalin called, leaving the inn, a trail of dwarves walking behind him.

"Come on now, Miss Ironfoot, we have not got all day." Balin called from the back of the crowd. She rolled her eyes, still unsure of what possessed her to join the strange little company.

Xxx

It had seemed that Bilbo decided to come along after all, to which Elill found shocking, even in her own mind, if she could choose between that beautiful little hobbit hole and the open road, well the comforts of a roaring fire felt far more attractive than the growing colds of the mountain winds.

"Well, we did not expect a new member, so we will have to double up on the ponies." Thorin stood in front of the crowd, his face still slightly bruised from the punch that Elilll had given him. It was true that she did feel slightly bad for the incident, but then she did think to the things he said, about calling her a burglar and simply smirked at her work.

"I can just walk!" She called over to him from the back, she had gotten used to walking and never once needed a pony, and it was just another mouth to feed in the long run. Thorin shook his head along with Gandalf, it was true, Gandalf had heard her stories far and wide, she was no secret to the world, yet she highly doubted that Thorin had. She was a wondering dwarf, who took each path by foot and never once faltered.

"I do not care, Miss Elill, you will be doing things my way, and as I am concerned you will be riding on the backs of these ponies. We will switch at certain intervals, whenever a certain pony feels too tired, or you have decided to punch someone else in the face, we will swap and take you as parts of our company, however, give me one reason to leave you by the roadside and I shall." Thorin spoke quietly that even Elill started a bit.

"Then you are best to leave me now, before I burden you any further, Master Dwarf." She whispered back, squaring her shoulders. Thorin looked at her before nodding his head, smirking slightly.

"You ride with Kíli first, now hop on, we have a long journey ahead of us and I do not wish to wait any longer." Seeing no need to argue anymore and frankly she was far too tired to argue with him. She walked towards Kíli who was sitting comfortably on his pony. He grinned at her as she approached him. Quickly she leaped onto the back of the pony, suddenly all too aware that she did not know where to put her hands.

"It is alright, I do not bite." He turned, grinning and winking at her, "well, not unless you beg." He murmured flirtatiously.

"Hmm, still not you I am worried about, more the pony." She said, indicating to the beast she was sitting on.

"Do not worry my dear, Mindy will not harm you, she would not even harm a fly." At that point the pony reared back on her back hooves, causing Elill to scream and clutch onto Kíli waist as to not fall off. As the horse righted itself Kíli turned to her.

"I told you, would not hurt a fly." He winked at her again, causing Elill to glare.

"Sure, a kind little thing." She mumbled sarcastically. At that moment the pony began to move, causing Elill to bury her head into Kíli's shoulder as they began to move out.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Updating all chapters so far :) Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill sat against the cold rocky walls of the small hill they hid under, the small fire casted shadows around them, she sat almost isolated from the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo, taking her seat by the ponies. A darkened howl echoed towards them, Elill closed her eyes. She had grown used to the sounds of the wilderness, enjoying it as she remembered her first night out after she had gotten over her fears. She watched as Bilbo came over, an apple in hand. He stroked the ponies muzzle as he handed her the apple.

"Hello girl. Who is a good girl? That is our little secret, Myrtle." His eyes widened as he saw Elill who smiled at him. "Please do not tell anyone?" He asked her, she merely grinned at her.

"Not a soul, Master Hobbit." She winked, petting the body of Mindy who stood close to Myrtle. A large roar came from low in the distance, Bilbo started, it was closer than the last.

"What was that?" He asked, turning to her anxiously, before she could answer Fíli and Kíli opened their mouths.

"Orcs," Kíli started, looking at him seriously, Thorin glanced up, just as Elill began to glare.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked terrified, he looked at both brothers who looked back at him seriously, nodding their heads gravely.

"Throat-cutters. There will be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fíli confirmed, Elill could feel her anger boil, but held her tongue, keeping to the ponies and not muttering a word to them.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood." Kíli grinned menacingly, Bilbo looked at the two brothers terrified, and then turned to Elill to seek the truth, and she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He shook nervously.

"You think that's funny? Do you think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin snarled, looking at his nephews angrily. Elill also glared at them but not to the severity of Thorin, she seemed, however, less keen to speak how disdain for the Orcs.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kíli mumbled, looking down so as to not to meet his uncles glare.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He told them, walking a little closer to the ponies and Elill, who sat, her glare still deep sat. Balin looked at both Elill and Thorin, who sat near each other, glaring hard on their own.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, king Thrór tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of all their race: Azog the Defiler. The Giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing. Taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young Dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." Balin began to explain, the dwares sat and listened with interest, Elill moved beside Bilbo, closer to the flames and taking in the warmth. Bilbo looked at her fearfully."Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our death were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then: there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king." Balin said, looking up to Thorin, along with the rest of his kin. Elill, however, did not, looking down on the rocky ground.

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo questioned Balin, like a child listening to a bedtime story.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin snarled, walking back to his rock he had claimed as his seat that night. Gandalf turned to Elill who looked down on the stone floor, her eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Elill, what is it? What troubles you?" He questioned her, watching as she traced her fingers along the rocky floor. Elill looked up at the wizard and sighed. Wisps of hair falling against her face.

"It is nothing." She told Gandalf bluntly, who looked at her curiously, it was unlike a child of Ossian she did not speak her mind, Gandalf sighed and goaded her on, trying to encourage Elill to speak up.

"You are being vague my dear, it would be easy if you simply told them, after all, it is one of the main reasons I have brought you here." Gandalf said wisely, but Elill merely tightened her lips to prove her underlined silence. Gandalf looked at her, his eyes hard, but still she didn't say a word, reaching to the chain around her throat.

"Tell us what?" Bilbo asked curiously, he seemed to like Elill's company and it annoyed her greatly, she disliked the other thirteen around her, and Gandalf wasn't much help, she guessed Bilbo was the only one out the company she could possibly stand.

"He would like me to tell you all why I hate Orcs so much." She told the hobbit under her breath, the other dwarves turned away, as to pretend they were not listening. Gandalf seemed to smirk as she peaked the hobbits curiosity.

"What did happen?" Bilbo asked, Elill sighed as she looked around, noticing the dwarves were to absorbed in their own conversations, she leaned forward so she was now leaning close to Bilbo, like two gossipers.

"I was only a child, a stupid, ignorant child. I had snuck out the house, one of my father's swords in my hand, I decided to go practice. If my brothers could do it, why could I not? So I went out, darting around the trees, finding the place where my brothers would sometimes train. And I began to swing the sword, right, left, left right. I had soon thought I had gotten the hang of it when I heard my mother's voice ring out, bouncing from the trees." She took a deep breath, they could hear the sorrow in her voice as she tried to get her thoughts together. "She called my name, and I hurriedly ran home, in a completely different direction I had come because I knew each shortcut. I ran passed a little gap in the mountains that had always seemed so distant, and it made me frightful, so I ran passed it, attempting to ignore it. When I got home my mother stood there, towering over me, her arms crossed. She ushered me inside as she began to scold me. 'Elill, how dare you disobey the rules, you know how your father feels about you running off into the forest, and you know how dangerous it is!'" She laughed hollowly, "of course I knew, but I did not want to seem weak, not like my sister." She fell silent, Bilbo looked at her in shock, and then she heard a voice that did not belong to Bilbo.

"What happened?" She turned to Fíli who was looking at her out of curiosity. She lowered her head, unsure if she wanted to continue now that the dwarves had all decided to take an interest in her story. Biblo gave her a look that claimed he wanted to hear more, his inquisitive side reminded her of her older siblings and she decided to give in, telling him the rest of the story and hoping the dwarves would grow tired.

"They had not come back yet, my brothers and father, so my sister and I were forced to help make dinner, which we had grown accustomed, when the sound of someone knocking the door sounded. We lived in the middle of nowhere and rarely got visitors, however my mother wiped her hands on her apron, ordered us to continue working, and went to go see who was there. We heard a growl, something my sister and I did not quite understand, but my mother answered.

'No, there is nobody by that name here.' She answered, another growl and my mother's tone changed from that of politeness to a warning tone, deadly and fierce.

'I told you,' she growled, 'there is nobody by Thorin here.'" At this point the dwarves each looked at Thorin, who was staring, his eyes dark at Elill, who did not even bother to look at him. "A growl of a creature emanated, and I began to grow worried, taking the kitchen knife I hopped off my stool and walked toward the front door, my mother stood, her hair dark, a creature pale and ugly stood there, a great dog like creature stood next to it, snarling at my mother, who stood straight and defiantly at it. The pale thing growled again, now that I had stood next to it, I understood that it was words it spoke, my mother met it at eye level.

'You will not dare harm her.' It had threatened me, I saw my mother reach for the sword that she had hidden in the umbrella stand.

'Now, I will not tell you again, there is nobody by the name of Thorin here, now leave!' She had ordered, pointing the sword at the creature in her hands." She paused, and looked up at them, her eyes sad.

"What happened to her, your mother I mean?" Dwalin asked, breaking the silence, Elill looked at him before speaking again.

"The creature and its pet broke through the door and went for my mother who pushed me out the way, my sister ran through, scared of the noise only to see my mother fighting off the creature on her own." Tears began to fall down Elill's cheeks.

"By the time my father and brothers had arrived, my sister was rocking in the corner crying, my mother lay dead on the floor, coated in blood, and I sat there, a sword in one hand, a knife in the other, my leg was gone, and so was the creature I had grown to know as an Orc, but its pet lay still on the floor. I had at least killed that." The dwarves all fell silent as she said her final words, "My mother died, protecting the name of Thorin Oakenshield." The dwarves all looked at her gravely.

"But she had told the Orc that there was no Thorin there, how did she protect him?" Ori asked.

"Because I had been there, searching for work. Her mother, a daughter of Man, had said there was no work to be found, but she could give me food for me and my kin, she offered me shelter, but I dare not burden her. I knew her, because I knew her husband." He looked at Elill, and his eyes widened, he could now vision her as a small dwarf girl, her hair cut above her shoulders, a sword far too large for her in her hands. "You were the little girl I saw play in the forest?" He asked her, she nodded her head.

"The Warg had picked up your scent and it led them to my home, to my family." She stood up, to walk away again from the fire. Thorin however, stood and walked towards her, getting down on one knee he bowed his head.

"Please, Elill daughter of Ossian, forgive me, for it is I who is to blame for your mother's death." She looked at Thorin, disdain filling her eyes, it was true her father had blamed the dwarf in front of her, but she merely shook her head.

"No, Master dwarf, it is not your fault, but the Orcs. We shall become siblings in arms, and put such thing behind us." She held out her hand, and Thorin took it, she helped to pull him up.

"Siblings in arms, so be it." He nodded his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Updating all chapters so far :) Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

"We will camp here. Fíli, Kíli, watch the ponies. Make sure you stay with them!" Thorin barked as Elill leaped off her the pony she had shared with Fíli and followed Gandalf toward the old ruins of the house that stood brokenly.

"A farmer and his family used to live here." Gandalf said sadly, touching the scorched wooden frame of the broken house. Elill looked at Gandalf sadly, touching the old stone fire place sadly.

"I had once known the farmer, we had played as children." She spoke softly, touching the fireplace. Gandalf looked at her sorrowfully. "This was no natural fire, Gandalf, I do not feel comfortable here." She warned. Gandalf nodded as Thorin continued to shout out orders.

"Óin, Glóin, get a fire going." His order rang towards them and Elill turned to them, the two younger dwarves smiled as she took the ponies by the reins and led them away to a small field.

"Aye!" Óin called out to Thorin as he hurried off after Glóin to collect wood. Gandalf stepped forward and walked toward Thorin.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." He advised. Elill nodded, agreeing with the idea of going to the Hidden Valley, knowing it was much safer than here.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place." He snarled the wizard glared back at the Dwarves stubbornness. He crossed his arms to prove to the dwarf that he was not going to so easily give in.

"Why not?" Why not Elill asked, getting in between the wizard and the dwarf. "The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice." Thorin turned his deadly glare on her, before softening it a bit.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin spat at her, she narrowed her eyes, just as he had done, and she had dwarf stubbornness as much as he and was not ready to give in so easily.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf tried to reason, Thorin seemed to almost spit on Gandalfs words.

"Help? When the dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plundered Moria, desecrated our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You would ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father?" Throin asked Gandalf sarcastically. Elill opened her mouth to say something but Gandalf held out his hand to stop her.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf shouted, walking around Elill so he now stood on the other side of Thorin. Thorin huffed a breath, as though calming himself of his anger.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." He retorted, only for Gandalf to turn his back on the dwarves, and began to walk away, at that point Bilbo hurried towards the wizard, pausing beside Elill earnestly.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" He seemed frightened and somewhat anxious as he watched Gandalf begin to leave.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense left." Gandalf throw over his shoulder, the poor hobbit looked anxious for a moment, turning to Elill for advice, however, she just folded her arms and glared at the back of the old wizard.

"And who's that?" Bilbo questioned, he seemed to hope that he would be allowed to go with Gandalf, he seemed to get himself ready to run off after him. Elill looked at him, shaking her head gently.

"You should not have asked that, dear Bilbo." She murmured her advice.

"Myself, mister Baggins. I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." Elill glared at Gandalf's final comment, folding her arms. Bilbo turned to Elill hoping she would hold the answers he needed and wanted.

"Is he coming back?" He asked her just at the same moment Thorin barked yet another order.

"Come on, Bombur, we are hungry." Elill shrugged her shoulders at the hobbit. Her lips pursed.

"If he does I will kill him for that comment." She called as she began to walk away, Bilbo looked at her as she walked down towards the ponies.

"And where are you going?" Bilbo asked her nervously, clearly not willing to be left along with the rest of the dwarves. She once again shrugged her shoulders.

"To check on the ponies!" She shouted casually, leaving Bilbo to awkwardly stand here.

Xxx

Elill seemed to have automatically realise her mistake as she wondered down the disjointed path, she didn't want to be near any dwarves and yet that seemed to be all she surrounded by no matter what direction she seemed to go in. She heaved a sigh, at least the younger ones were less, begrudging towards her than the older ones, who seemed to enjoy looking down their noses at her. _Well you do deserve it. _She told herself, and attempted to stop herself from beating down on herself continuously. She exited the underbrush to hear the two brothers speaking in dwarvish to one in other. She had never heard it so fluently before, unless her father was cursing in the kitchen. She shifted towards them and tried to pick up the words that they were saying, but they were speaking so fast she struggled to do so. They seemed to notice her presence after a while for they both turned to look at her in curiosity.

"Elill?" It was Fíli who spoke first, she supposed she liked him more, he was less flirtatious and more level headed then his brother, making him easier to talk to. She also found that he kept struggling to keep Thorin happy, making her under why someone would try so hard to keep an uncle, of all relations, happy. She nodded her head but didn't want to move closer. It was the first time any of the dwarves had addressed her without a command or to seem polite.

"Mmh, yes. It is me." She responded, feeling frightful around the dwarves, maybe it was their looks? _Oh hush, you have been around many good looking men, two handsome dwarves will do you no harm! _She scolded her herself, and looking at them, agreed. Kíli turned to look at her in interest. She looked down awkwardly, this was her sisters, forte, having a conversation. Hers was more snarl and hate people, just like her brothers.

"Come, sit." Kíli gestured, tapping the log with his hand, Elill nodded vaguely as she came over, sitting between them both on the rough look, looking down at her hands awkwardly.

"So, your mother saved our uncle?" She looked up at Fíli was looking at her intently, Elill nodded her head, her braids falling forward. The dwarves looked at her, waiting for her to actually voice her answer.

"Yes, I suppose she did." She finally said, both of them looked at her, she was now beginning to understand why she was to fear dwarves and wishing that someone, preferably Bilbo, would come and help her.

"She was one brave women." Kíli voiced, then looked at her hair, picking up a braid and studying it carefully, Elill flinched, and pulled her hair back defensibly.

"What are you looking for?" She snarled, finally thankful for the chance to snap at someone, a chance she had been so often denied while Gandalf was about. Kíli still held up his hands, as though her hair was still there and looked down awkwardly.

"I was just wondering, your hair is so long now, it just seems impossible for it to be short." He said, looking at the thick, dark locks curiously. She sighed, and began to play with the braid slightly, her hair was soft, and neatly held together by the metal bands she had used to hold them in place.

"I had kept it short for years, it was the only way to stop myself from being like my brothers, my mother used to cut it before she died. When she did, my sister tried, but she was useless at it and my father would be so angered whenever I did cut it, I was too scared to ask him. So through the years, I grew it out, because I was petrified to cut it, and nobody else could." Elill explained, she noticed the sly look that Fíli gave his brother, who shrugged slightly.

"But why were you scared to do it yourself?" Fíli asked, looking at the braid that was closest to him. He had never heard of a female dwarf who had cut their hair short, she grinned, but it was clear she was uncomfortable from being around them, yet she was trying for the sake Gandalf and Bilbo.

"Have you ever tried cutting your own hair up to your chin? That is frightening if you mess it up!" She told them dramatically, causing Fíli to nod in understanding.

"I suppose that would be difficult…" Kíli muttered as he touched his own black locks gently. She smiled at them, then a thought came to her head, turning to Kíli in interest.

"Why do you not braid your hair?" She asked him, Kíli seemed to go deep red and clutch his hair defensively as though she had just thrown an insult his way.

"Why? Is it bad?" He questioned, looking at his brother worriedly, quickly she raised her hand so as to not make him worry more, shaking them wildly.

"No, honestly, it is not that bad, it is really nice, I was just wondering why…" She was panicking and quickly stopped herself before she upset him anymore, he cocked his head to the side and shrugged casually.

"I suppose I just never learned." Elill looked at him in surprise as Fíli nodded his head, Elill raised her brow, and picked up a lock of hair that was placed in the small ponytail while the rest of his hair was down.

"Why?" She asked him, he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders, looking at Fíli with a mock glare.

"Well, that one is useless at it, and Uncle Throin will not touch it, so I just rely on tying it up." Elill grinned at him funnily, she struggled to believe that a dwarf, a nephew of the King under the Mountain, couldn't braid his hair. She shrugged at him, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

"Your brother should teach you one time." She told him, Fíli glared at the thought. Touching his blond hair that was braided beautifully.

"As he said, I am useless at it." He said dully, Elill giggled as she looked at the beautiful blond braids, expertly done. She didn't think he was useless to be fair, looking at the braids and wishing she could do it herself.

"I am not asking him to do it, I am just going to wait for that beautiful maiden to come dancing along, and braid my hair for me every day." Kíli said joyously, flipping his hair dramatically, Elill giggled slightly as Fíli moved to whisper in her ear.

"If somebody ever does go near his hair, please warn them he probably has not washed it." Elill grinned at him, she was right, she got along better with the younger two than any of the other dwarves.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Yay! I can now work on this since I have finished Kerta Mela, although I really miss writing that fanfic... Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

A rustling from the bushes halted their laughter, it had become dark and cold and it felt as though they had been there for hours. The Fíli and Kíli had ordered Elill to sit comfortable as they build a fire to keep them all warm, although it had brought to the annoyance of Elill who had to sit and wait for the boys to try and gather all the wood. Although the fire was still going, Elill was far too worried to care about the warmth, reaching for her sword, and Fíli reached for his dual swords wrapped attached to his belt, while Kíli notched an arrow into his bow, aiming it at the bushes. Elill went to move forward and attack when Bilbo came stumbling out, holding two bowls of hot stew. He looked at the weapons startled for a moment before Elill lowered hers, placing it in her sheath smiling kindly.

"I am sorry Mister Baggins." She said kindly, walking towards him to help him with the bowls. "I guess these are for the two boys, yes?" Bilbo nodded, still staring at the two that held their weapons, Elill raised her brow and shook her head, handing them the bowls, they took them gratefully. Elill had already guessed that they wouldn't have given her a hot meal, not until everyone else has eaten. The three dwarves and the hobbit turned to the darkness behind them, Elill noticed it first, her eyes wide.

"What is the matter?" Bilbo asked the three of them, who were staring at the place where they had to tie the horses.

"We are supposed to be looking after the ponies." Fíli told him, leaning over to the hobbit who looked at the blond dwarf. Elill counted quickly before leaning down to the hobbit.

"Only we have encountered a slight problem. We had sixteen. Now there is only fourteen." Kíli leaned onto Elill's back and spoke at squinted at the dark.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kíli stated the names of the ponies. Bilbo looked at the, all terrified and confused.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Should we tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked them seriously, both brothers blanched in fright at the idea of telling their uncle about the missing ponies and the fact neither had done their job correctly.

"Uhh, no. Let us not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Kíli suggested to poor Bilbo who nodded, and began to look around. Elill turned around and glared at Kíli, who looked at her startled.

"Do not bring that poor soul into this, he will get in just as much trouble as you two. If you are so worried about what your uncle will say, go find the horses yourselves!" Elill scolded, then halted herself realising that she sounded far too much like her sister for her liking. The two dwarves looked down at their feet, seeming to feel awful.

"Well, uh, it looks like something big tore down these trees." Bilbo stated, pointing to the trees that had clearly fallen recently. The two dwarves nodded encouragingly.

"That was our thinking." Kíli stated and Elill simply shook her head at him, glaring dangerously.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous." Bilbo continued his analysis, wondering around and checking under the fallen trees and behind the trees that still stood. Fíli pulled onto his brother's arm and Elill's dragging them down, catching Elill of guard, she griped hold of the tail of Bilbo's jacket and throwing him down with them. Elill went to say something to Fíli for pulling her down off guard, but he pointed towards the light flickering in the distance.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." He told her, she narrowed her eyes so she could see further, she cursed the trees that got in her way, turning to the boys she began to whisper.

"Right, we go towards the light, but stay low." She ordered them, Bilbo looked at them in surprise, as the two dwarves nodded, it must seemed rational to the dwarves to sneak up on whatever their camping neighbours may be up to, but to the small hobbit it seemed ludicrous. The group followed Elill as she hurried forward, ducking behind trees and finally ducking behind the log, Kíli and Fíli ducking beside her, and Bilbo behind them. They could hear the harsh laughter, and Elill recognised it immediately.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked, unable to see the creatures huddled around the large fire, Elill, after hearing the laughter, had no need to look at them to know what they were.

"Trolls." She whispered to them, Bilbo blinked in shock as the three dwarves ran forward toward the fire, hiding behind trees, Elill rolled her eyes as she watched as Bilbo rushed back for the bowl of soup, picking them up and bringing them back over.

"He has got Myrtle and Minty! I think they are going to eat them, we have to do something!" Bilbo whispered panicked as the Mountain Trolls grasped the ponies. Kíli looked at him and nodded.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you are so small, they will never see you." Kíli told them honestly, Elill's eyes widened at the fact they were getting the little hobbit, with no experience with trolls in his entire life.

"No, no, no…" Bilbo muttered in fear, Elill agreed with him wholeheartedly, but knew that if she were to raise her voice in protest the trolls would notice them and the entire camp would be in trouble.

"It is perfectly safe! We will be right behind you." Kíli assured him, Elill curled he upper lip at him, knowing that he was probably lying.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." Fíli said to Bilbo as he and his brother pushed the small hobbit towards the Trolls, once Bilbo had disappeared, stumbling over his own feet.

"How dare you both?" She whispered to them angrly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring, she watched as both males looked down at her chest, and glared at them, uncrossing her arms and balling her hand into a fist to threaten them. "He will probably be eaten or worse if he gets caught!" She snarled at them, both dwarves looked down at their feet.

"He will be fine…" Fíli began but froze when he saw Elill's expression.

"No! He will not be fine unless you two face up and tell our uncle what has happened." She told them harshly, both brothers shook their heads in fear.

"I would rather you punch us." Kíli admitted, Elill blew a strand of her hair from her face.

"It does not work like that, I will punch you whether you do so or not, now go quickly before-" A quick shout alerted them to the fact that Bilbo was in trouble, Elill turned to them angrily. "Go get your uncle! I will deal with the trolls!" She snarled, unsheathing her sword and running out from the trees, seeing the three trolls huddled around the fire, one holding poor Bilbo by the legs, upside down, his toes being lowered frightfully close to the fire.

"Drop him!" She shouted, brandishing her sword. The trolls each turned to her confused.

"You what?" One of the trolls asked, Elill held her ground as she tightened the grip on her blade.

"I said drop him." At that moment the troll throw Bilbo down, Elill dropping her sword so she could catch the small hobbit, landing on the ground with Bilbo lying on top of her, clearly frightened. At that moment the rest of the company burst from the trees. The dwarves began to fight back as Kíli came over, helping Elill and Bilbo up, checking them both to see if they were okay, and handing Elill her sword. She ran forward, ending up back to back with Thorin as they began to stab at the troll's legs, as though they had fought side by side before.

"Your father has taught you well!" Thorin told him, Elill glanced at him as she swung her sword at the knee of a troll that came lumbering towards them.

"Truthfully, I just sat and watched him fight as a child." She told him, Thorin shook his head as they continued to fight, at that moment Kíli quickly looked up, his eyes wide.

"Bilbo!" He shouted up, the company turning to see that the Trolls clutching Bilbo's arms and legs and holding him up in the air.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip his off." One grunted, Thorn looked up at Bilbo frustrated, throwing down his sword, the other dwarves following their leader's example. Elill kept a tight hold of her sword for only a few moments longer, looking at Bilbo, she dropped it, the trolls smiling.

The tallest one whom wore an apron pointing at Elill, a twisted grin on his face.

"I have bids on the pretty one."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: New chapters, ladies and Gents, I hope you all like it. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill snarled as she forced into a sack, struggling against the large troll that found her kicking leg frustrating.

"Bert, come 'ere and help me way this one!" It called over, the Troll by the name of Bert seemed frustrated as he lumbered over, taking the sack between both thumbs and forefingers and opening it wide. The Troll with Elill began to lower her in as she continued to struggle against him.

"This one is a tough one, William, sure you still want bids?" Bert asked, Elill screeched out, the other dwarves and Bilbo had been tied in sacks and were left watching her struggle. She tried could feel the fabric of the sack against her legs and kicked out at the Trolls but only managed to nick William with her non-metal foot.

"Ow, that hurt!" William complained, forcing her into the sack and Bert held it tight as she wiggled around, pulling her head up for hair, gasping it in and wrinkling her nose at the smell inside the sack Bert pulled on the rope so she was now trapped inside the sack, her head the only thing that was out. She was tossed towards the other dwarves, landing on top of them painfully, her face inches from Fíli's, she flushed and tried to wriggled away, which would only place her in a more awkward position with Thorin of Kíli.

"Sorry." She muttered, causing Fíli and Kíli to smile awkwardly at her, and Thorin to look at her hardly. The others hadn't been given the chance to fight as much as Elill had, and it had grown to annoy Thorin, he had been taken down by a bunch of trolls.

"Tom, go get some of them dwarves over the fire!" Bert ordered, Tom glared at him but walked towards the dwarves, his hand about to go down on Elill before William shouted out annoyed.

"No, that one is mine to cook!" Elill, was slightly thankfull that the Troll had called dibs on her, giving her the chance to think of a way out of the situation. Tom glared at him, but decided to reach out for other dwarves, scooping up several from the pile, she could hear the shouts of outrage but couldn't see the dwarves that had been taken from the pile. Fíli's shouts however, were directly in her face.

"Why bother cooking them? Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly." Elill flinched at the idea of being made into jelly by William, as he was the one who had put dibs on her, she was no up for being made into jelly.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said, Elill looked at Fíli confused, how did a Troll know what 'sautéed meant? Even Kíli and Fíli seemed confused by the idea. Elill attempted to struggle free once more as she heard William hum.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." William hummed, she could hear mutters of fear and panic and knew it was not from the Dwarves near her but the ones that the Trolls had taken, she hated not being able to see what was going on, she wriggled her legs helplessly, Fíli looked at her as she tried to roll on her other side to see.

"Here, let me help." He whispered, pushing his body up and helping her roll over on her side, only to land on Kíli, her face inches from midway of the sack. Kíli looked down at her, and grinned despite the situation.

"I do not think now is the right time." Kíli told her flirtatiously, Elill flushed as she tried to scramble back.

"You mean?" She asked, not having to finish the questions as she silently cured Fíli from where she lay, it was embarrassing enough being close to his face, but now she practically had her face right next to his brother's crotch.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom snarled, glaring at his companions.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" Elill heard the small voice of Bilbo and groaned, she felt like kicking the hobbit, just to get him to shut up, he was going to get himself into more trouble trying to communicate with the idiots.

"What, about the seasoning?" Bert asked, Elill rolled her eyes at the Troll, causing even Thorin to lean forward, and back, like he was trying to face plant himself at their stupidity.

"Well have you smelt them? You are going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." Bilbo told them, Elill glared, she didn't small that bad, did she? She had bathed the night before Bag End, granted she missed being able to have one whenever she could, even if that meant in lakes or rivers, but she smelt better than most of the company. She could hear the uproar of the dwarves around her, calling him a traitor, and feeling the ones around her kicking at him, she glared as Kíli went to kick his legs.

"Do that, and I will cut them off." She threatened, feeling him relax his legs again. She sighed in slight relief, fighting against the urge to kick the little hobbit herself.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom asked Bilbo leaning close to him, Elill felt sory for him again having to be close to the smell of the Trolls.

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bert told Tom warningly, Elill listened in, Bilbo wouldn't be able to survive being so far from home without them, or Gandalf, surely he wouldn't be willing to send them off so easily.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo stuttered, Elill felt bad for the hobbit, was this how far his plan had gone? To distract them by pretending her had information.

"Yes? Come on, tell us the secret." Bert snarled at him, Elill kept her eyes on Bilbo, knowing that if she continued to fight against the sack, if she could just get out, maybe she could help Bilbo and stop the dwarves from having such awful thoughts about him.

"Um, yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" Bilbo piped up, thinking carefully. Elill rolled her eyes, it was such a stupid thing to say, but it riled up the dwarves enough to hear them threaten Bilbo's life or beating him.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert told Tom, who looked at him surprised.

"What a load of rubbish! I have eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom told his companions gruffly, rolling his eyes, Elill found that at least with the skinning story it gave them a bit more time.

"He is right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy." William said, reaching down and picking up Bombur by his feet, dangling him upside down, near the Troll's mouth.

"Not that one, he is infected!" Bilbo squeeked hurridly, looking panicked as Bombur dangled upward, quivering in fear.

"You what?" Tom asked in shock, looking at Bombur and then back down to Bilbo.

"He has worms in his….tubes!" Bilbo began to grow worried, trying to save Bombur, it was then that Elill realised his plan, and stayed silent as she watched the look of distaste on the Troll's face. The Troll turned and quickly throw Bombur away from him as fast as possible, the fat dwarf landing on the others. Elill groaned in pain, biting her lips so she wouldn't make any other sound, sure that the dwarf had at least broken one of her bones. "In fact, they all have it, they are all infested with parasites. It is a terrible business; I would not risk it, I really would not." He told the Trolls warningly. Elill smiled slightly, realising that she liked the hobbit a little more than before. The dwarves however, seemed to be far angrier than before.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin shouted from the pile, looking at them questioningly. She could feel Kíli underneath her kick up a fuss.

"We do not have parasites! You have parasites!" Kíli shouted at them and Elill rolled her eyes at them, the rest of the dwarves chimed in, complaining that they didn't have parasites and the threats towards Bilbo were beginning to get worse. Elill felt the nudge from Thorin under Kíli and was grateful for the fact that at least one person caught on to what Bilbo was doing.

"I have got parasites as big as my arm." Oin shouted at the Trolls and Elill took a bigger sigh of relief at the fact that nobody else was angry at Bilbo or threatening to kill him, and then letting Bilbo at least try to save them.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I have parasites as big as my arm!" She could hear the rumble of Kíli's voice and stifled a giggle at how absurd he sounded. The other dwarves joined them, telling them that they were riddled with parasites.

"What would you have us do then, let them all go?" Tom asked Bilbo, who looked up at the Trolls, keeping his eyes fixing on them and cocking his head.

"Well…" Bilbo began, only to get a glare from the Trolls.

"You think I do not know what you are up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" Tom shouted, Elill gulped, and began to worry about Bilbo, but the ferret comment seemed to startle the hobbit slightly.

"Ferret?" He questioned, and Elill so desperately wanted to shout out to Bilbo and warn him what he was doing was stupid, Elill glared at Bilbo, she couldn't say anything, and she struggled, wanting to, wanting to tell him to try and get out of here while he could.

"Fools?" Bert asked the other Trolls, as if trying to make sure he was right. Elill continued to fight against the sack and trying to get to Bilbo as fast as she could, and yet all she was doing was wriggling on the spot.

"Bilbo!" She shouted at him at last, causing him to look around at Elill, shocked at the fact that she was the one who had shouted at him. Elill glanced up at that moment, Gandalf stood on top of a large rock, his staff raised in the air.

"The dawn will take you all!" She heard Gandalf's booming voice, the Trolls turned and looked at Gandalf with interest.

"Who is that?" Bert asked his companions who shrugged.

"No idea." Tom answered, looking up at Gandalf in shock.

"Can we eat him too?" William asked, at that moment Gandalf lowered his staff, cracking the rock in two allowing the light of the sun to leak through, Elill squinted her eyes as the Trolls tried to cover their faces and shield themselves from the sunlight, but it was impossible, their large bodies began to harden, and crack as their bodies began to turn into stone. Elill turned to the dwarves on the spit who seemed incredibly uncomfortable, especially Dwalin who glared.

"Get your foot out of my back!" He yelled at one of the dwarves who was lying above them.

Xxx

It seemed like forever for Gandalf to come down at help them from the sacks, he helped Bilbo first, and then came rushed to the dwarves on the spit, helping them down. Bilbo came over to Elill, pulling her out of the pile of dwarves first, seen as she was the lightest, and untying the sack, and helped her out. She grinned at the little hobbit and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh you brave little fool." She told him softly. Bilbo blushed, surprised that he had been hugged, the little hobbit blinked and blushed, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her back hesitantly.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:New chapter, YAY! I hope this is to everyone's liking :3 Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill folded her arms as Fíli and Kíli got to their feet, glaring at the two of them angrily, before turning to Gandalf in annoyance. She had been used to the wizard's disappearances but the fact that he had gone in a time such as this annoyed her far more than it should have.

"Where did you go, may I ask?" The wizard and the other dwarves looked at her slightly frightened, it seemed the only person not effected by her anger was the wizard himself, who just smiled down at her.

"To look ahead." Gandalf asked her, but Elill knew that was a lie, and shifted her weight steadily so she could think of how to deal with the situation at hand.

"And what brought you back?" She asked him, she knew that if he had really thought about it, the logical idea would be to leave him, and not go on the suicidal mission that the old man had dragged her into it.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still, you are all in one piece." Gandalf answered her, she had to admit it was an excellent answer and she nodded her head happily, understanding what he meant, and she looked down at her clothes, and still regretted the corset and not having any extra clothes.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin said coldly, glaring at Gandalf, who seemed to look at Thorin annoyed, it was Thorin's stubbornness that had sent him off after all.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Elill agreed on that front, it was thanks to Bilbo that they were given the time for Gandalf to come and save them. She held nothing against the hobbit and felt the need to explain that she now owed Bilbo her life in a sense. Elill turned to the trolls, tapping the leg with her foot, the sound of metal against stone echoed around them.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." She stated, examining them, Thorin stepped forward so he now stood beside her.

"Since when do Trolls come this far south?" Thorin asked her, she shrugged, she had encountered Trolls before, killed the odd few.

"Not for an age, not since the darker powers ruled these lands." Gandalf answered, to which Elill looked at him like he was blind, or a hermit.

"Clearly neither of you got out much." She told them, as she began to examine the other trolls, ignoring the dwarves as they attempted to help one and other up. Thorin and Gandalf looked at her in surprise, and in slight insult. "They could not have moved in daylight." She told them, moving around the trolls. Thorin nodded his head.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said, coming up behind Elill, causing her to jump. She blushed at the close proximity, she wished Gandalf would have dragged her into an adventure with thirteen females instead of thirteen males, it might have made things easier for her.

Xxx

It turned out that Thorin had been correct on the cave, it was close and not very well concealed, Elill shuffled down first, leaping on the hard dirt floor, dusting emanating at her feet, and she wrinkled her nose as the smell that she recognised from the sacks wafted towards her, troll smell.

"What is that stench?!" Nori called from somewhere behind her, clearly, like the rest of the dwarves, he was not used to trolls, or their smell.

"It is a troll horde, be careful what you touch." Gandalf warned them all, but Elill didn't need such a warning, whatever goods the trolls had, clearly did not belong to them, and she wouldn't know the name of any of their owners, or what they had used their belongings for. Creeping around the horde she blew away dust so she could see things more clearly, wishing trolls knew how to take care of certain things. She could hear the dwarves cough and retch at the pungency and rolled her eyes, wishing they would stop being so dramatic about things. She could hear them talk in the background, about taking things and couldn't help feeling irritated by the selfishness of dwarves, even her own father wasn't as bad as they were. She could hear the talk of swords as she pulls out a bow and a quiver she examined them, finding the quiver stocked full with arrows, Kíli came up behind her in interest.

"What have you got there?" He asked her as he too looked at them intently. She showed him reluctantly, not wanting such a beautiful taken from her. Kíli looked at it amazed, feeling the wood softly.

"It is a small make, made by Man." She told him softly, he looked at her amazed and she smiled down at it, she had not held a bow and arrow since she left home, and to feel the weapon in her grasp again was something she was not willing to give up.

"How do you know, it could be Elven?" He asked her, and she merely shrugged, pulling the quiver up and over her back, and enjoying the feel of having one at reach again, she looked at him as she put the bow over her shoulders.

"I had one growing up, made like this, it had belonged to my grandfather. They are made differently, Elves make theirs so there is absolutely no flaw, and they carve slight runes into their weapons, were as Men, they do not, and sometimes, if you look closely you can see the flaws." She explained, he looked at her surprised for a moment, he had never known a dwarf to know so much about archery.

"I do not understand how you no such much about Arts that are not considered Dwarven." He looked at her astonished, and she cocked a brow at him.

"As I explained, my mother was not of Dwarf kind." She said softly, as she began to exit the cave, leaving Kíli to look at her startled. Elill could hear Thorin give the order to move out, and took a deep breath of the air, glad to be out of the stinking cave. Her ears perked up as she heard something, she hurriedly pulled the bow over her back and dragged an arrow from the quiver, notching it in place. Thorin had already exited the vile place and had heard the noise just as she did, turning to the rest of the company, his face worried.

"Something is coming!" He called, Elill could hear Bilbo worriedly call from Gandalf and began to watch the area carefully, happy for the bow that she held in her hands.

"Stay together! Hurry now, arm yourselves!" Gandalf told them all, Elill had already done the second instruction, but found being with more people made 'sticking together' a far more dangerous task than splitting up, but listened to Gandalf as she followed the others into the forest, Bilbo lagging behind, clutching his little sword.

Xxx

Elill froze when she saw it, the sleigh come towards her, being dragged by rabbits, Elill recognised the person riding it, her eyes widened in shock.

"Radagast…" She whispered, having not seen the wizard in years, missing her check-ups when she had left home a long while ago.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The wizard stopped when he caught sight of the company, his rabbits halting as he jumped from the sleigh.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown! What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked shocked, clear that even Gandalf had not seen him in ages. Radagast looked at all the members of the company before breathing deeply.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong." Radagast began, looking toward them, and then was surprised to see Elill. "Oh, Elill you are here. How is your leg?" Radagast asked her, Elill smiled kindly.

"It is doing well, Radagast, thank you." She nodded her head, and clasped her hands in front of her. He smiled politely at her. Gandalf coughed so as to make a noise.

"Radagast?" He said, catching the attention of Radagast who nodded his head, and turned to Gandalf.

"Just give me a minute. Oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue." Radagast rolled his tongue and looked surprised, "Oh, it's not the thought at all; it's just a little-" Gandalf leaned forward and pulled an insect out of Radagast's mouth and handed it to Elill who held it in her hands in disgust. "A stick insect!" Radagast shouted joyfully as Elill kept looking at it, she held her hands out away from her so she didn't have to be too close to it. The dwarves and Bilbo seemed flustered as Gandalf took Radagast a little bit away so they could talk to each other with no problem. Fíli came over to Elill.

"Do you want me to take that for you?" He asked her, she looked at it and curled her upper lip.

"Please." She stated, dropping the insect in the dwarf's hands, she shuddered at it uncomfortably.

"They are kind of adorable, are they not?" Fíli said looking at the long brown thing that caused Elill to shudder, not wanting to touch it, or look at it. Fíli laughed at her as she shook her head.

"Not adorable, creepy." She stated, refusing to look at it. Fíli raised his brow at her, shocked.

"You are a dwarf and scared of bugs?" He asked her, she just shook her head uncomfortably.

"I am now scared of them! They just creep me out!" She shuddered, uncomfortable with the creature looking at her. Fíli grinned at her as he moved closer to it, she flinched as he walked past, placing it on a tree.

"Relax, I was not going to put it near you." He told her comfortingly, shaking his head at her. Elill just glared at him, moving away from the tree that Fíli had placed the insect in. Elill hurriedly turned to the sounds of howls, her eyes wide.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked her, Elill shook her head, reading her weapons.

"Wolves? That is not a wolf." Bofur said warningly, doing as Elill had done and ready his weapons. From behind a nearby crag, a warg appeared; it leapt into the midst of the Company, knocking down the dwarves, Elill jumped out of the way just in time, pulling Bilbo with her. Elill pulled on the string of the bow, sending arrows firing at the warg, causing it to rear back, allowing Thorin to force his blade into its chest, and killing it. Another warg jumped, landing on Elill's back, she turned around, trying to get lose, she was too close to fire the arrow, and was unable to reach her blade. The war gnashed its jaw at her, trying to get to her, as she began to kick out at it, trying to fight it. An arrow fired an arrow at it, taking it down, Kíli hurried over and pulled Elill up, the warg got up, heading towards the two unarmed dwarves, Elill went to reach for her sword, Kíli however pulled her close so he was now hiding her from the warg. She heard the warg fall and turned to see Dwalin grasping his weapon and sitting on the warg. Elill quickly turned and her eyes widened.

"Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Gandalf turned to her, and then to Thorin, anger in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:It's 2:50am and I can't seem to sleep, so here is a new chapter. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked startled and confused, Elill rushed to Bilbo so as to cover him, and keep him safe should the orcs come near.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf shouted at Thorin, who looked at him defensively.

"No one." Thorin answered back, tight lipped, Gandalf seemed not to believe him, leaning forward so he was now towering over Thorin.

"Who. Did. You. Tell?" He pressed, Thorin stood his ground, looking at Gandalf defiantly.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked Gandalf, Elill rolled her eyes at Thorin and his stupidity.

"You are being hunted!" She growled at him, Dwalin looked at her, and she felt the need to prepare herself to be shouted at and insulted for speaking to Thorin in such a tone, but instead, Dwalin's eyes were panicked.

"We need to get out of here." Elill looked at Dwalin, who seemed to be agreeing with her thoughts, in the need to protect Bilbo as he shifted closer.

"We cannot! We have no ponies; they bolted!" Ori told them worriedly. Elill cursed annoyed, and Bilbo looked at her in shock.

"I will draw them off!" Radagast told them, hopping on his sleigh, Elill shook her head at Radagast, who looked at her gently.

"These are Gundobad Wargs; they will outrun out!" She shouted toward him, her heart tightening as she looked at the small wizard, who smiled at her lightly.

"Oh Elill, these are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I would like to see them try." Elill looked at Radagast sadly, she had known Radagast since she had lost her leg, he had helped Gandalf heal her and take care of her, and she knew that if the Wargs were to catch him, his death would be more than painful, and she cared far too much for the wizard to let him go. Radagast moved forward, making the rabbits to rush forward and pull the sleigh towards the direction of the wargs, Gandalf turned to the company gravely.

"Let us go. Quickly now!" They all followed, Elill forcing Bilbo in front of her and between the other dwarves so that he was covered on all sides.

Xxx

She heard Radagast's laughter from behind a rock, clutching her hands into fists, worrying far too much for him. Bilbo looked at her worriedly, as she began to reach for the hilt of her sword. Gandalf turned to them.

"Come on!" He ordered them, leading them out from behind the rock. They rushed across the rocky plain. If Elill looked to the side she could see Radagast riding in the distance, the Wargs dangerously close to them. She could see one of the Wargs trip and crash, Elill looked on with wide eyes as it skid across the ground, still trying to catch Radagast. They could see the wargs become dangerously close Elill had slowed down slightly to watch Radagast, she wanted to help the old wizard, if they just let her go, she could try and take on the wargs.

"Move!" She heard Thorin's voice ring through her brain as the dwarf grapped her arm and pulled her behind a rock, crashing her body against the other dwarves. They shifted quickly from rock to rock, hiding behind as many as possible.

"Ori, no!" Elill turned to Throin who had his arm held out so that she too would not go wondering off, Ori turned back to the company, already out of the cover of the rock, and hurrying towards them fearfully.

"Come on! Quick!" Gandalf told them as they hurried, Thorin ran up to Gandalf and began to speak to him, Elill looked to Fíli who was now running beside her, she could see how set his expression was, more like Thorin's who had hardly any feeling and expression, and it upset her slightly. The company quickly took cover again under an outcropping rock. Elill rested against the stone, trying to catch her breath, Kíli and Fíli had landed beside her, Bilbo was pressed against Elill by the other dwarves and he looked at her panicked, she pressed a finger to her lips and he nodded frightfully. Elill froze as she heard something climb up the rock, Thorin looked at Kíli and nodded, readying an arrow, Kíli quickly stepped out and shot the Warg, Elill quickly shifted Bilbo so that he was now behind her as the Warg fell, its Orc rider falling with it. Elill quickly unsheathed her sword, beheading the Orc before it could get to her feet as the other dwarves hurried quickly to butcher the Warg. Elill checked the plains along with Gandalf, and began to get ready for a fight.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf told them, running out from behind the rocks, they ran through the grassy plain, Elill watching her back continuously, keeping Bilbo away from the back of the company as much as possible. They began to be surrounded on all sides.

"There they are!" Glóin shouted, as they continued to run, Elill could feel the anger in her pit of her stomach, if they could just turn around and fight them, they would be able to win, hopefully.

"This way! Quick!" Gandalf pointed in the direction with his staff, they ran a little further, halting at a clearing as they saw the Orcs on all sides.

"Kíli, Elill, shoot!" Thorin ordered the two, as the both moved their bows, notching arrows and taking aim, firing at the wargs, Elill looked around, as she took aim and shot at another Orc.

"We are surrounded!" Fíli shouted looking at the orcs as Elill kept firing, not giving in and taking few orcs off their wargs, or knocking down orcs, firing arrows into the gnashing mouths of the wargs.

"Where is Gandalf?" She shouted to the dwarves, hoping one of them at seen where the old wizard had gone too.

"He had abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted from her right, she glared at him, not believing Gandalf had done so. Kíli hurriedly joined Elill and fired at the dwarves, Ori grabbed a rock from the ground, placing it in his sling shot and fired it, hitting it at the leader of the pack, seeming to have no effect. Thorin pulled his sword from his sheath.

"Hold your ground!" He shouted to them, as they began to close ranks around a large stone. Gandalf popped up from a crack in the rock.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf shouted to them, Thorin turned his head to look.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" He shouted to them, helping them under the crack in the rock, pushing people and counting the dwarves, and Bilbo who entered the crack. Thorin killed a warg that got too close to the crack, Kíli shot at the Wargs, as Elill took aim, hitting an orc that pulled its orc down with him.

"Kíli! Run!" Thorin ordered as he ducked into the crack, Kíli turned, racing after his uncle. Elill turned to also, only to see an orc missing its rider rush towards Kíli, her eyes widened as instinct kicked in, she rushed forward so she could then cover Kíli, forcing her body to then cover his, screaming as she felt the wargs claws sunk into her back.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:I apologise for the late update, my internet stopped working last night, I am so sorry ;-;. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill gasped out in pain, trying not to scream and give any of the orcs the satisfaction of her pain. Kíli turned as she dragged herself across the ground, trying to aim for the rock, Kíli looked at her in shock as he rushed towards her, getting ready to heave her up.

"No, you idiot, go with your kin!" She ordered, gasping out once again as Kíli heaved her too her feet, she wobbled, leaning against him heavily. He smiled grimly at her and began to rush towards the rock, albeit slower than he had before, Elill gritting her teeth as they hurried. He didn't say anything to her as he quickly picked her up, sliding down the crack in the rock, making sure she landed on top of him as they impacted the dirt floor. The sound of a horn blew and Elill looked up slightly, she knew the sound of it, Elven. They could hear the sound of the fray as Gandalf hurried over to Elill, shifting her cloak and moving some of fabric of her clothes out of the way so he could survey her wound, she flinched as Thorin turned to her angry, as he marched towards her, a warg was shot into the crack tumbling to the ground at their feet. Thorin leaned forward, pulling out the arrow, studying it.

"Elves." He snarled, Elill turned to Gandalf, struggling to keep on her feet. Elill's eyes caught the pathway at the end of the cave, leading away from the fray. The dwarves turned to Gandalf for conformation, but Gandalf was too busy studying Elill's wound.

"I cannot see where the path leads. Do we follow it or no?" Dwalin asked Gandalf, who let go of Elill's wound and nodding his head.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur called.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf answered, hurrying ahead of the company to lead them down the path, Fíli and Kíli came towards her, helping her to walk down the pathway. She winced as she tried to keep consciousness, the pain fluttered through her body painfull as she tried to not call out in pain. The narrowness of the path made it difficult for the two brothers to carry her, but they managed to do it. Elill felt herself relying too much on them as they moved, closing her eyes as some of the wall scraped against her wound.

"Thank you." Fíli whispered in her ear and she looked at him startled, she hadn't expected any thanks for what she had done.

"You are welcome." She told him, unsure of what to say, Kíli looked at them side long, not expecting the small conversation. The path began to open out, Elill took a breath as she reached the fresh air.

"Almost there." Kíli told her softly, moving slightly so her back didn't hit against the wall anymore, "hang in there miss Ironfoot." He said cheekily, trying to add a slightly easiness to the conversation. Elill nodded to him, still trying to continue moving, shuddering in pain and not sure how long she could stand moving. As they stood into the air, her eyes widened at the scene before her in the forest, she could see the valley below and the familiar city of Rivendell, she took a sigh of relief as she looked down at it.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf introduced them all, Elill smiled softly as she looked at the city with ease.

"Rivendell." She breathed, sagging forward slightly and having Fíli and Kíli grab her quickly and having Bilbo look at her worriedly, catching her so he could help the two dwarves help her up.

"Elill?" He asked worriedly, turning to Gandalf frightfully. Gandalf and Thorin however seemed to not pay any mind to her as they argued.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea." Gandalf spoke rather proudly, Elill kept her eyes fixed on Rivendell, wanting to go hurriedly to the Elves so she could be healed, but with Throin's stubbornness it seemed an impossible feat.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin snarled, Elill couldn't help but growl, she was getting to the point where she wanted to knock Thorin out just to get one of his companions down to Rivendell.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf explained to him, Thorin still wore the grim expression, not looking at Elill or his nephews, Elill smiled gently at Bilbo so as to try and stop him from worrying.

"I am okay, Bilbo." She lied smoothly, trying to lie to herself also.

"Do you think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin told Gandalf and Elill rolled her eyes, getting sick of the situation.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to Gandalf." She glared at him, causing Thorin to turn to her, his eyes widening as the sweat began to drip down her face as she heaved her chest, struggling to breathe throughout the pain. "Now, can we please go to Rivendell?" She shuddered out.

Xxx

It had seemed that even Thorin couldn't deny how injured Elill had become in saving his nephew, and having no other way to turn was enough to win Thorin's favour, if only slightly. Elill's stubbornness however, was something she had to work on as she skirted down the dirt path on her own meret alone. She had refused the help of Fíli and Kíli, along with Bilbo after the sympathetic looks she had gotten from the company. It was painful, and she was slowed down by the very fact that her body kept rejecting each movement painfully.

"Are you sure you do not need assistance?" She turned to the voice, smiling weakly at Balin as she leaned against a tree for support.

"I am fine, thank you?" Her voice was hoarse, and she was fighting against the pain was much as possible, which seemed almost in possible. He nodded to her, but his eyes held the gaze that showed he clearly didn't believe her. She heard him mutter something to do with stubbornness but attempted to ignore him, liking the dwarf too much to say something. She skidded slightly down the dirt path when they reached close to the bridge, being caught by Thorin before she fell back, catching her gently so as to be careful with the wounds in her back. He said nothing as he set Elill straight, walking towards the bridge as though he hadn't help her in the slightest.

"Elill!" She heard Bilbo shout, turning as he rushed down towards her, his eyes wide, she turned to him and tried to place a smile on her face, but pain had caused all overwhelming strength to do such a small action to cease, and she found standing even more of a struggle since she had been wounded. She knew that to keep moving, so never once asked to stop, but being so close Rivendell she only wanted to sit and close her eyes, she felt so tired, she leaned forward slightly, leaning on Bilbo to keep her up.

"I am so tired, Bilbo." She muttered to him, closing her eyes, she knew that Bilbo would struggle under her weight and she shifted slightly so she wasn't completely reliant on the hobbit. She kept her eyes closed however, wanting sleep to over throw her, she could hear shouting around her, but ignored it as she unconsciousness take over. _No, you have to stay awake! _She could hear her brain shouting, but it wasn't the voice she had grown used, not the one from her thoughts. She felt something haul her up, so she no longer touched to floor, and was leaning against something hard, she smiled sleepily as she took in the scent, she liked that scent but couldn't quite place where she had smelt it before. She placed her head on something as she bumped up slightly, relaxing into the arms that kept her steady. She merely wanted to sleep, they could continue once they had all slept and become well rested, she opened her mouth to say something, to suggest something to Thorin, but couldn't quite manage to get the words out, then she heard it, the high piercing sound, before everything went eerily dark and soundless.

Xxx

"Master Dwarf, I suggest you go get some rest before the food is made and the table is set." It was a voice she didn't know, she also wanted to know the dwarf that had waited outside….wherever she was.

"She saved me, I am not going anywhere till I know she is okay!" She heard a voice by this point that she did recognise but still struggled to remember who it belonged too, she racked her brain and she found it uncomfortable not to know who it belonged too, she opened her eyes, finding that the world around her was too bright and clear, blinding almost.

"Please tell me I am not dead!" She shouted annoyed, if she were dead, that Warg was being hunted for the rest of its days it were still alive. She heard the hurried footsteps, and worried that it were something frightening, she tapped around her but felt nothing but cloth and air and found she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Focusing on front of her, she saw two people in front of her, one tall, lean and graceful, the other short and a little less graceful, more dwarf-like, yet both had dark hair.

"Elill, how are you?" She blinked, looking up at the taller one who came closer to her, her eyes widened as she caught sight of Elrond properly, he looked at her kindly, smoothing the blankets down around her slightly, she blinked and tried to see if her back hurt or not where the warg had hurt her and yet, she felt nothing, her back numb,

"Yes, Lord Elrond, thank you." She nodded her head at him and then falling back into the soft white pillow and smiling at Elrond softly, "my back doesn't hurt anymore." She muttered, and Elrond smiled at her.

"I should hope not," he then looked up at something she couldn't quite see and then back down to Elill. "Should I leave you two alone?" He asked, Elill blinked, unsure of what he had mean as there wasn't anybody to really leave Elill with, and looked at him confused for a moment before remembering there had been another person in the room and nodded her head. Elrond smiled and bowed his head a goodbye, leaving Elill alone with whoever had waited for her.

"Elill, I wanted to say thank you…for what you did back there." Elill heard as the door closed, she turned her head to the right so she could see the person better and her eyes widened as she took in the attractive face of the dwarf who sat on a white wicker seat beside her, looking at her both worriedly and bashfully. Elill studied him for a moment, trying to put a name to face, her cheeks flushing red as she noticed who it was. Kíli.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: I hope people like this chapter :3 I managed to get two up today and I am so very proud of myself at the moment. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill seemed to look at him, mystified, as though she had yet to see him fully. He smiled down at her bashfully, and she squinted, making sure she had defiantly identified him correctly, and he wasn't actually Thorin and she was so confused she was seeing him younger. She blinked twice and began to pull herself up, hoping it would help her clear her head. Kíli, or who she hoped was Kíli, lurched forward to help her shift up.

"Here, let me help." His voice was soft and it confused her slightly, but she still let him help, the blankets following down around her waist.

"Thank you," she began, but paused looking down at herself and scowling at her clothes, they weren't the same black corset and trousers she had been wearing, in fact it was a pure white dress. She despised both the colour white, and dresses, both seemed feeble and easily destroyed. She looked up to Kíli, still scowling. "Where are my clothes?" She asked him, as if he had all the answers. Kíli looked at her blankly for a moment, then he leapt up, as if she had just told him some vital information.

"Yes, clothes, an Elf brought some in." He hurried over to her with a long sleeved purple top with a black corset, black trousers tucked underneath and neatly folded. She took them from Kíli, who looked at them slightly confused. "I do not know how she had them, but…" He trailed off, but Elill smiled down at them, happy to have something familiar in her hands.

"It does not matter, I am just glad I have something other than this to wear." She told him. He seemed to look at her, she tugged off her blankets turning to get off the bed, he looked at her and hurridly jumped to her side to help her up. She waved him off, slightly annoyed.

"Relax, I am not some sort of broken doll, I can move on my own." She told him, standing, wavering slightly, before walking, her iron leg gleaming in the natural light. Kíli looked at it fascinated. She did not limp and found moving far more easily than it should be for someone walking with iron attached to her leg. She moved swiftly and gracefully towards and screen, once she had ducked behind it, she stripped her dress off and began to put on her clothes.

"Can I ask you something?" Kíli finally blurted out, causing her to poke her head out of the screen as she lay on the ground, wriggling into her trousers so all he could see was the top half.

"It depends what it is?" She told her casually, standing up and taking the metal pieces out of her messy braids and dragging her fingers to unravel them, before re-braiding the messy brown curls. Kíli looked down at his clasped hands as she walked towards him, sitting on the bed in front of him.

"Well, I overheard Gandalf and Elrond talking outside your room, about you being on borrowed time?" He seemed unsure of himself, and Elill's eyes widened as she realised what he was talking about. She crossed her legs under herself, looking at him worriedly, she had never had to explain this to anyone, not even her siblings who had refused to hear what Elrond had to say when they were all so long, she took a breath and looked at him carefully.

"There are somethings that should not ever be possible, Kíli, my siblings and I are one of those things. We are not meant to exist, half elves, sure, but half dwarves…it is seen as impossible." She looked at him to see if he had any reaction, but all he did was look at her in surprise, she gulped and looked at him carefully. "But, my siblings and I, we lived through childbirth, not only that, but we were conceived, we were given life! But, it is not real life, it is borrowed, allowed, like, if we trip up, we no longer have it. We are like Dwarves in looks, and in strength, but like Men, we get sick, we can die through illness." She looked down at her hands, she seemed sad, but she glanced back up at Kíli, as though guarding a secret that should never be uttered. "We die quickly, we live only a short amount of time, our biological clock speeds up, and the more the dwarf blood in our system is dilated, the more generations past, the faster they die, the quicker they age." She began to mutter, and Kíli quickly lurched forward so as to make her look at him.

"But, surely you can stop that, can you not?" He asked her, and she looked at him softly, and shook her head.

"Not unless I were to have a child with an Elf, it counters both blood types, and I am not having a child with an Elf, no danger." She warned him, and he chuckled as he looked at her, and then placed a hand on her cheek, gently.

"Elill, can I tell you something, it has been bothering me, and nobody seems to really be listening whenever I say it, and I believe that you would be able to understand." He seemed frightened by bringing it up, and she nodded to him calmly, tucking a braid behind her ear.

"Of course." He had listened to what she had to say, why she should not return the courtesy was beyond her. He seemed nervous as he began, gulping in the air like whatever he was going to say to him was drowning him.

"Elill-" He began, but the door came flying open, Bilbo rushed towards them both, Fíli behind him. The hobbit raced towards her in a hurry, leaping towards her in fear. His cheeks red.

"Elill, thank heavens you are awake, you should hear what they have been saying, if only you were there!" He squeaked, she blinked at him surprised. Patting his head gently.

"It is alright Bilbo, I am awake now." She told Bilbo calmly, like talking to a child who had just been startled by the shadows under their bed. Fíli came in, and leaned on the back of Kíli's chair, smiling lightly as Elill looked down slightly awkward. She had grown comfortable around Kíli and she hadn't understood why, but around Fíli it was just a little more uncomfortable.

"Relax," he said when he noticed Elill's glare, "I was only coming to tell you all that the food is all prepared." Elill looked at him for a moment, before hearing her stomach growl and flinched at the sound, clearly too hungry to decline the delicious prepared by the elves. She looked around the room a moment, grateful nobody looked at her leg slightly disgusted, and found she couldn't see her boots.

"Kíli, you did not happen to see where they placed my boots?" She inquired, searching for them worriedly. Although she was hungry and had to go on the journey, she refused to do so without her boots, as walking barefooted was obviously uncomfortable, doing so with her leg on show seemed an almost impossible feat for her. Kíli seemed slightly surprised that she had asked him, but he nodded.

"Yes, I am sure they put them…ah here they are!" He called triumphantly digging them out of under the bed, handing them to her. She felt joyful at the feel of the soft, subtle leather of her own boots, old and wrinkled slightly. She held them to her chest although she were hugging them, before pulling them over her feet and tightening the buckles, once both were on, she stood and shifted her feet slightly and making sure that her feet were comfortable in the old boots. She began to walk out the room, only to turn to look at the three males.

"Well, I am hungry." She stated at their slightly shocked faces, hurrying out the room quickly and rather happily toward the dining room.

Xxx

Elill sat with the other dwarves in the Elven court, piling food onto her plate and eating without fuss. However, the others didn't seem as appreciative as Elill when it came to the Elven vegetables. They complained loudly to Elill's annoyance.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori tried to encourage Ori, who turned his nose up at the bowl filled with salad, Elill reached over, taking a spoonful of said salad and dumping it on her own plate, not one to complain when it came to food.

"I do not like green food." Ori said, frowning at the bowl, Elill rolled her eyes as she eat a forkful of the vegetables, happy to have something on her plate, and having it be a full meal instead of the scraps. Dwalin sat across from her, looking at Elill's plate in slight surprise.

"Where is the meat?" He asked her, Elill looked at him in surprise and shrugged, she wasn't quite sure where the meat was, but was too preoccupied with the food that was actually there to really care. She caught Oin hold up a vegetable on his fork and glared at it in disgust, Elill rolled her eyes at the dwarves, however, was rather happy that Kíli and Fíli who sat on either side of her actually tried the vegetables, and didn't quite turn their nose up so noticeably.

"Have they got any chips?" She heard Ori shout out, and she turned to him, glaring. It annoyed her how ungrateful they were, when the Elves were giving them shelter out of the kindness of their hearts, and yet they were complaining that the food was green. She sighed as she listened to the relaxing music of the Elves, wishing she could hear it more often.

"Cannot say I never fancy Elf maids myself. Too thin. They are all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me. Although, that one there is not bad." Kíli said to Dwalin, winking at an Elf-maiden behind the harp and smirking at her slightly, Elill stood suddenly to the shock of the Dwarves, and the elves, Gandalf however, didn't seem so shock that her automatic interruption.

"Where are you going?" Thorin called from the table where he sat with Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond, Elill didn't bother to look at him as she glared at Kíli, her eyes practically burning hole into his head.

"I am full, I am going for a walk." She told them, making sure everyone would hear, before she stepped over her stool, turning to leave them and storming out of the court, the Elf maiden who had been playing the harp stopped playing in surprise at the outburst.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: I am so sorry I could only manage one chapter today :( I had my first rehearsal today, so this is possibly how Mondays are going to become, again I am really really sorry ;-;. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill walked through the open corridors of Rivendell, pulling out her braids in annoyance, letting her hair fall out so that it fell over her shoulders and tumbled over her shoulders. Her pace slowed as she felt the sadness overwhelm her, she was done with everything, it seemed that her feelings for Kíli had come to confuse her, it had seemed different with the rest of the Company, figuring out her positive and negative feelings for them easily, she found that her feelings for Kíli were blurred, of course it was difficult for her to tell whether she was able to trust Thorin and Fíli but she didn't fully hate them. However, talking with Kíli in the wing, him fighting to sit by her bedside, it was enough for her to finally work out how she had felt about Kíli, and then he began to talk about his feelings towards the Elf, and it tore Elill a part slightly.

"Elill, you are so very far away from home." She jumped at the sound of the voice, turning quickly so that she could catch the person who had called her, her eyes wide when the women came close to her, she was like sunshine dancing in the shadows of the moon, blinking out the stars so as to shine. Elill blinked at her, as though her beauty was ever blinding.

"I am sorry, I do not think I know you?" Elill asked carefully, tugging on a lock of her hair tightly, the Elf-maiden smiled at her, intrigued by this habit Elill had clearly inherited from her mother. Elill seemed to notice the stare, quickly dropping her hands so as to stop the Elves attention to it.

"No, you are right on that matter, but I have _heard _of you." Elill gasped as she felt the strong vibe come from the women, shocking her backwards slightly, the Elf's smile was sly as she took a step towards Elill, making it difficult for the young half dwarf to read the Elf's expression clearly enough. "I have heard of all that you have done, you have brought interest to many, and I must warn you, the moment you stepped those feet outside your home, you have been hunted and wanted like a rare gem in a treasure trove of dull and unimaginative gold." Elill looked at her slightly shocked, she had never heard herself to be described as such. Taking a step back so she wasn't close to the Elf anymore she looked at her heard, her green eyes shining.

"Look…I do not know your name, and I cannot imagine how an Elf of high power would know of me, but I am nothing but the passage of a word on a book, or a snowflake melted to the ground, I am not something special." Elill tried to explain, tried to will herself to believe it. The Elf clasped her hands in front of her, watching Elill closely.

"Not to them, you are more than just an ordinary fact, they need you more than they believe to." The Elf gestured toward the glow of the court, her eyes seemed to brighten slightly at her fourteen companions, the group had seemed to her, like a distant dream, they were not really there, they couldn't be, when all she was treated was invisible by most, and was only even considered when they needed her. She looked at the women, who seemed to look at her like she could see ever prospect of Elill's future and past, just by looking into her eyes. Elill sighed, knowing she had to ask the Elf her name, seen as she knew hers.

"Talking about people…." She began, not sure how to ask the question, and began to pull at her hair again. The Elf women smiled at her kindly this time, it was pure and untainted, she stayed standing however, unwathered by her perfect posture.

"I am Lady Galadriel, I suppose that is the name you may call me here." She smiled at Elill who nodded in slight surprise, she had heard of the name, come across it countless times while visiting Elves, and still found it difficult to believe that this was the real Lady of Lórien in front of her. The Elf seemed to understand the shock on Elill's face as she tried to comprehend the situation. "I can tell that by the look on your face, you have heard of me?" She cocked a brow, as if expecting Elill to lie, but how could she lie about something so simple.

"Yes, my Lady, I have." She hurriedly bowed her head to Galadriel who seemed shocked by the notion for a moment, having never had a dwarf bow to her. She then smiled, bowing her head to Elill in return.

"Then we remain no longer strangers, but I must hurry, I have come far too early and I am not to see anyone until the meetings occur, in fact, I am not even supposed to speak with any of the company until now." She smiled at Elill who seemed to smile back, seeing how one so ancient seemed so young, she wondered if all Elves had the spark that Galadriel still had.

"It was nice meeting you, Lady of Light." She bowed her head once again and Galadriel shook her head, as if this act displeased her in some way, but the small smile told Elill differently. She walked to Elill, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know how many generation of your family I will have to meet, before the idea of bowing to me has been eradicated from your minds. I have told you Elill, you are worth more than the rarest of gems, and you bow to no one." She smiled and turned to walk away before pausing, and turning to Elill, looking at her lightly. "And do not let your heart be hardened by what was said during your meal, he did not mean the words he spoke." Elill watched in shock as the Elf left, and felt the need to at least chase after her, enjoying the light that she brought with her. Elill turned to leave the hallway, down towards the court, but taking an opposite way so as to not be caught by any of the Elf servants.

Xxx

Elill entered the court, her hair still out and the metal clasps rattled against one and other in her pocket. Elill heard the rattled shout of a worried man and turned quickly to see Gandalf, hurrying towards her. She smiled softly at him, seeming calmer than she had during dinner. He, however, seemed angry and annoyed at her, causing Elill to shy away slightly, before he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting manner.

"You do know how to worry someone, Elill." She heard him say softly, hugging her tightly, she nodded her head, hugging him back, feeling bad for what she had done. She shouldn't have gotten angry with Kíli's words, it was a ridiculous notion to even get angry over, and she hung her head slightly in shame.

"I am glad you have returned to us, Elill." She turned to Elrond who was standing behind Gandalf and ignoring the Elves that surrounded them, his hands clasped in front of him, he quirked a row at her, looking at her strangely. "You have net someone unexpected, it seems." He said to her, phrasing it like a question, expecting her to tell him who she had met, she shrugged her shoulders but nodded her head. She thought of Galadriel, saying she had come too early and she supposed that Galadriel didn't want Elrond to know that she had come too early. Elill seemed to mull it over a little too long, looking at Elrond in the eye, she had remembered Galadriel talk about how she had spoken to generations of Elill's family, and decided it were best to keep it all as vague as possible.

"It was an old family friend," she whispered softly, to which Elrond nodded but knew that Elill wasn't telling the full truth, it was then that Dwalin stood, stretching and grunting, looking around the court at each of them intrigued.

"I would love to sit and listen to the conversation and all, but I think we could do with a bit of a bath." Dwalin called, beginning to exit the room, Elill thought of a hot bath and her body seemed to ache for the warm water that would course across her body and run through her hair, detangling each strand and making her feel far more comfortable, she ignored some of the looks the dwarves gave her, looking at Elrond expectantly.

"Lord Elrond, is that possible?" She asked him, and even Elrond seemed to think over the idea, Bombur walked past him, causing him to wrinkle his nose and nodding his head.

"Of course, Athtar, will you show the dwarven males to where they may…bathe. He paused and looked around the court to find a young Elven maiden who was clearing away the food from the table, she was clearly younger than most of the Elves and seemed a little more uncomfortable around the Dwarves than the rest, however when Elrond beckoned her, she walked over gracefully, clutching her hands in front of her as she did so. She bowed her head to him respectively, but kept her distance from the dwarves.

"My Lord Elrond?" She asked calmly, wanting to know why she had been summoned to him. She side-glanced at the male dwarves, her eyes lingered on Fíli and Kíli who stood rather close to each other talking away, Elrond gestured to Elill, leading the young Elf's glance to her.

"Keya, will you please show Elill to a washroom so she may clean and freshen up?" Although it was clear it was an order, he asked it in a way that was polite enough to almost give the young elf a choice. She looked at Elill, tucking her blond hair behind her ear and nodded her head politely, keeping her silence as she began to leave the room, forcing Elill to follow after her quickly.

Xxx

The hot water flooded around her as she leaned back in the tub, closing her eyes as she relaxed slowly, more and more sinking into the tub of hot water that coated her body, her hair dripping around her as she slowly shifted herself up, not wanting to leave the hot water and be forced to go on anymore adventures. She closed her eyes, thankful that the Elf-maiden had brought her to a room closed off from the rest of the world, relaxing far too much and closing her eyes calmingly, taking in a deep breath and enjoying the smell of the natural herbs that had been placed in the bath, she knew however that the delusion of it all couldn't last, and began to slowly shift out of the water, reaching for the soft, fluffy towels that had been left for her. She began to towel dry her hair as the cold air hit the skin that wasn't covered and she shivered slightly, shifting around the bathroom she dropped the towel, padding her way over to her clothes. It was difficult to place it all on while her hair was still wet, but there was nothing she could do about it. She pulled on her purple top first, then her black trouser, making sure her metal leg was dry beforehand, she tucked herself in before she began to lace up her black corset, braiding her hair in a single braid so it would dry easier, then stuffed her feet in her boots, before neatly folding the towels she had used and placing them on a wooden stool, leaving the bathroom as she had found it. Exiting the room she found that no Elves lingered about, and she felt thankful as she ran down the corridor at full speed, coming to a window and climbing up onto the low edge, a tree branch brushed against the wall of the tower that she was in. She took a deep breath, leaping over the edge and landing comfortably on the tree branch. She balanced across the branch, hugging the trunk before she began to slink down the tree, not wanting to be caught leaving the bathroom in such a manner, but it seemed it was the only way she could get some much needed privacy. She landed on the grass, stumbling slightly and falling backward, glaring viciously at the ground, blaming it for her stumble instead of her own clumsiness. She wandered toward the river that coursed through Rivendell, its water pure and that of the brightest blue, making her smile as she took a sniff of the air around her, she enjoyed the smell of the water that coursed around her, making her feel free than she should have been.

"I have never been some place so calming." She jumped as she heard the voice, turning to see whom it was, looking at Kíli who sat only inches away from her, cursing herself for not seeing him. He wasn't looking at her however, in fact he was looked at his own reflection in the water, touching his short beard, as if studying himself. Elill, herself, couldn't help but study him either.

"Surely your home is as peaceful as this place?" The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them and still she looked down at her own reflection, looking down at herself, a woman with a beard was all she could see, she found herself feeling less attractive by the moment, not knowing what her parents were truly thinking when having children, her sister seemed more dwarvish than herself, but she didn't. She heard Kíli chuckle beside her, apparently he had moved closer to her than she had realised.

"I live in a mountain filled with Dwarves, there is no real peacefulness unless you are willing to creep out of the mountain at night and watch the sun rise." He told her calmly, she smiled as she remembered the last time she had seen the sky soft orange and pink, rising to the point where it felt warm even though it had not settled properly in the sky, smiling as she remembered her brothers taking her out to see the sun.

"I know the feeling of it being so noisy." She told him honestly, picking at the blades of grass lightly. He cocked a brow at her, looking at her curiously.

"Is it truly that bad?" He asked, wondering how a household of five could be as noisy as a mountain full of dwarves, Elill laughed and it seemed like music to him, and he looked as she grinned at him, showing off her teeth and making her eyes sparkle.

"It is not as quiet as you would believe, two older brothers who still act like children, a sister that acts like a mother, and a father that must shout to be heard, it is easy enough to escape, but you just hate staying there, you always just have to get out." She explained, she had stop pulling blades of grass out as she ran her hand over the grass instead, enjoying the feeling of it brushing against her fingers.

"Elill…" He began, but she had turned her head to look at them, their lips crashing together accidently causing a furious blush to cross her face as she pulled back inches away, Kíli's eyes were wide and Elill couldn't believe the situation that had happened. She had just kissed someone, not only a person but a dwarf, she could imagine the look on her father's face if he were to ever know, and her blush deepened, Kíli however leaned forward, crashing their lips together once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: So I have managed to post this up as quickly as possible, I really hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

It was as though he expected this to be their once and only kiss, and wanted to savour each second. Elill could feel the soft suppleness of his lips, his bottom lip pressed tightly over hers. His cool hands slowly dwindled down from her flushed cheeks to her thin waist, resting lightly at the curve of her hips. It was a sensation in which she had never felt before as she tenderly moved her hands up to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around them. It felt as though an electrical serge was going through them. She felt reluctant for him to pull back at first, the feelings of the kiss still lingered in her mind.

It was like reality was struggling to seep through, slowly at first. The hard ground with the soft blades of grass underneath her, the sweet trickle of the river beside them. Then it was like she had been startled awake, noticing all that had happened and quickly jumped up. Her hands brushing against her lips. Although it had just happened it felt almost unreal, but she couldn't forgive herself for what she had done. She looked down at Kíli who seemed confused but the whirlwind of emotions was too much for her as she took a frightened step back.

"I have to go." She whispered, too scared to look back at the dwarf as she ran. Her emotions towering over her, scattering about her mind. Once she knew Kíli could no longer see her, she sunk to the ground, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

Cry, because she had just done something forbidden, something that her own father would look down at her for, in shame or disgust, she was not sure, but she knew that he would look at her as though she was no long his daughter. She couldn't help but find herself deserving of such a thought.

Laughing seemed the better of the two. The sensation of the kiss still lingered upon her lops, she could still smell his scent that was unique only to Kíli, it all seemed too much like a dream, and any strong feelings towards the incident felt unreal.

A strange sound escaped from her lips, a mix between a sob and a laugh, and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand so as to stop the sound from bubbling up again. The confusion of it all was enough to make her feel like she was drowning. She swayed as she stood, hating herself for feeling so weak. She straightened her shoulders, walking through Rivendell stiffly, and making her way to her room.

Xxx

Elill lay on her bed, her face buried in the white pillow. Her cheeks remained dry as she didn't cry, but she did in fact shake, her bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. She still didn't know what she would tell the company when they left in the morning, how she preferred to ride a pony with someone else other than Kíli, thinking of how he may have actually told Fíli, she couldn't stop the blush rising in her cheeks. Thinking about it now sent shivers down her spine and made her hate all that had happened. A knock at the door startled her, and she jumped up automatically.

"Elill! It is Glóin, I have been charged with making sure you are ready to go!" She could hear Glóin's voice echo toward her, she looked at the door confused. Ready to go? She wondered what had caused them to want to leave so easily. "Elill?" Glóin shouted and she knew that he was serious, quickly she rolled off the bed, searching for her cloak and weaponry. It had been rather simple to find the belt with the long sword attached, and the arrows, each with their gleaming red feathers living in their quiver, leaned against the wall, the bow sat beside it, propped carefully beside it. Another knock on the door.

"Give me a moment Glóin, I cannot find my cloak!" She shouted to him, hunting around the room for her cloak. She could hear the sound of Glóin sighing and another knock on the door, she turned to it frustrated, marching toward the door and pulling it open violently.

"Look-" She began, but stopped herself, her eyes falling to the green fabric in Glóin's hands. She recognised it was a cloak, but knew fine well it was not her own, as hers was darker, and the one she had worn when she was a Ranger.

"I know it is not yours, but it is the smallest I could find. I know it is not preferred to wear one made by Elves, but I hope that it is good enough?" Elill smiled at Glóin, taking the cloak from him she placed her bow and arrow on the floor, she wrapped the cloak around her, fastening it at her neck. She placed the bow and quiver over her shoulders before rising the hood, hoping that she looked okay, she turned to Glóin and cocked a brow.

"How does it look?" She asked him, he smiled at her lightly, and she imagined her father doing the same, although she had only seen such a smile being directed at her sister. Glóin placed a hand on her shoulder, his rough face turning into one she imagined he reserved only for his son.

"You look amazing, Elill, now quickly before Thorin has both our heads for being late." She nodded to him, gathering all she needed and following Glóin out of the room. She rushed down the corridor by his side, still despreat to know why they were leaving so early, and yet wasn't all too sure how to phrase it.

"I do not understand." She finally breathed out as they rounded a corner. Glóin glanced at her, before halting as they got closer to the other Dwarves. He stopped her and began a hurried explanation, whispering so the other dwarves couldn't quite hear them.

"Gandalf has sent word to Thorin, we have to leave as quickly as possible. You have healed now, so we must leave as quickly as possible, should the Elves try to stop our course. I also hear that you are the only one who knows how to get out of Rivendell without anyone noticing, at least when it comes to this company?" His eyes darted to the company who had now noticed they were there, and then back to Elill, as if asking her if it was true, that she did know. Elill nodded her head at Glóin confirming the fact that she knew a secret entrance out that didn't involve the front gate, and could get out without the Elves knowing. He grinned and then turned to the company, a broad smile on his face.

"Right lads, we have our escape guard!" He shouted to them cheerfully, the Dwarves nodded their heads and cheered, marching towards them. Thorin stopped in front of Elill and raised a curious brow at her.

"You know the way?" He asked her, she nodded before realising if they were to know the way, she had to at least speak and tell them.

"Yes, I do. It is a tight squeeze though, and in some terms you would consider it the backdoor." She told him, and began to explain the direction in which they needed to go.

Xxx

Following Elill out of Rivendell had been simple enough, the path was outlandish and the Elves wouldn't think the dwarves knew where it was. Elill trusted her senses as she remembered how the way. It seemed, that the path outside of Rivendell was far more difficult.

It was morning and the early sun rose bright in the sky, The dwarves hiked across the path, Elill stuck between Bilbo and Fíli, knowing that it was possible for both the dwarves brothers could see her, but she had no view of them.

"Be on your guard; we are about to step over the edge of the Wild. Balin, you know these paths; lead on." Thorin called to them. Switching places with Balin and he was now closer to Elill, making her feel more awkward than she had before. Bilbo stopped in front of her, staring longingly at Rivendell. Thorin seemed to look at him, his expression only that of determination. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." He stopped for a minute, looking at Elill curiously, a thought crossing his mind but he stopped, and continued to walk ahead.

"Do you not know these lands?" Bilbo asked her innocently, Elill nodded to him, but placed a finger to her lips, as though it were a secret that she didn't want Thorin to know just yet.

"Come, Bilbo, we are holding everyone up." She told him sweetly, guiding Bilbo so that he followed Thorin accordingly.

Xxx

They travelled long, hiking through the Wilderness of Middle Earth, Elill already missing the comforts Rivendell, but pretending she didn't, as she walked the ranges, and mountains. The plains changing quickly, but Elill knew she was nearing the Misty Mountains, recognising every change in the landscape, keeping a gentle hand on Bilbo's shoulder, knowing these plains were not as safe as they seemed.

As they began to climb the trail, they were forced into single file, Elill struggling along the thining path as the rain began to fall, and she despised walking across the Misty Mountain, but knew that it had to be done if they were to get to where they needed to be. Bilbo seemed fascinated by the large stone rock wall, she had been to the Shire and knew this was new to little Bilbo.

"You do not get out much, do you?" She asked smiling, he shook his head and smiled sheepishly, Elill ruffled his hair and giggled, it was nice to see someone look at things with fresh eyes, even if she despised this place and the mountains surrounding it, she found it sweet that someone could look at it with such wonder.

The storm seemed to come out of nowhere, Elill became surprisingly aware of the large gap that was on her other side, she gripped Bilbo close to her, it slowed the two down slightly, and the dwarves around them, but it stopped Bilbo from falling down the side as the gust of wind came toward them, the lightening flashed in the grey sky.

"Hold on!" Thorin shouted back to them, shielding his face with an arm, he looked at Elill worriedly, "have you been to this side of the Mountains before?" He shouted to her, and she shook her head, she had been to the Misty Mountains many times, but she had never once been on this side of the Mountains.

"No!" She shouted towards him, he seemed to curse at the wind as he kept trying to push forward, as Bilbo stumbled ahead, the rocks began to break under his feet, Elill took a tight hold on him before he fell, pulling him closer to the wall so she was now closer to the edge than Bilbo.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted, looking as he helped Balin along the thin path in front of him.

"Watch out!" Dwalin shouted, Elill whipped her head around just in time to see a massive boulder hurtling through the air; it smashed against the mountain behind them, causing rocks to fall around them, tumbling into the dark abyss at their side. Balin seemed to know what exactly was going on as he turned to them all, his face contorted in a sort of fear that Elill was not accustomed to.

"This is no thunderstorm; it is a thunder battle, look!" He shouted to them, pointing a finger in the air, a stone giant reared up from a nearby mountain, it ripped a massive boulder from the top of the mountain easily, Elill looked up in shock. She had never seen such a creature before, and by the looks on the faces of the dwarves, nor had they.


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: I haven't posted in a while and I feel guilty, so I wrote an extra long one today! I hope you like it :D. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

"It cannot be. The legends are true." Elill gasped, looking up as the first Giant tossed the boulder into the air, and it flew in an arc as another stone Giant appeared from behind the company, and it was hit in the head. The dwarves yelled at each other to brace themselves and hold on, Thorin hurried to Elill, grabbing her and pressing her against the wall, shielding her with his body. The rocks beneath their feet began to give way from all the vibrations and from the impact of the falling rocks. The ground between some of the Company members split; part of the group was forced onto one side, and part on the other. As the two stone giants fought with their fists, the dwarves held on tight as they are flung around. One of the groups managed to jump to a different spot, Thorin dragging Elill with him. A third stone giant appeared, and it threw a boulder at the head of one of the first two. One of the giants fell over; as the first group watched, the other group clung to one and over as the wobbled on the giants foot, the foot smashed against the mountain rock caused the others to believe there friends had been smashed to bits. The hurt stone giant loses its footing and fell down the chasm. Elill looked down with shock, her eyes wet as she looked at the place where the other half of the Company had once stood. Thorin couldn't seem to move forward as he looked down, still gripping Elill tightly.

"No! No! Kíli!" Thorin shouted in Elill's ear as he called down into the chasm, Elill couldn't believe it, tried to will herself not believe that Kíli had been part of the company, but only Fíli stood beside her, not his brother, she began to struggle against Thorin, so she could look down the chasm, but Thorin wouldn't let her go, keeping a tight hold of her and trying to keep her safe. However, the others rushed to the edge, cheering when they peered over, Fíli turned to Elill and Thorin, a large grin on his face.

"They are okay!" He shouted to them, Thorin finally let go of Elill and sighed in relief, Elill let out a squeal of joy, tears following down her cheeks as she jumped out, running to Fíli, who she wrapped her arms around, hugging him tightly, and looking down at Kíli grinning brightly.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is the Hobbit?" Bofur shouted, looking around for Bilbo, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Bilbo, pointing in fright. "There!" He shouted, drawing the attention of Dwalin who followed his pointing finger.

"Get him!" He yelled back, Bilbo was hanging from the edge, gripping tightly to the ground. Ori dived onto the ground, trying to grab Bilbo's arm, but Bilbo fell, falling another few feet before lucky grabbing another handhold, Elill rushed forward, watching as the dwarves tried to pull them up as she scanned the wall in which Bilbo clung too, she could see the dwarves were unsuccessful. Remembering her skill at climbing and she quickly swung down, grabbing a hold of the rocks close to Bilbo. She boosted him up, where the other dwarves began to pull him to safety, Thorin reached down on a slight foothold, and began to help Elill clamber up, but he struggled, trying to keep them both safety. Dwalin and Glóin reached forward, heaving both the dwarves up, Thorin slipped slightly, causing Elill to lean back slightly, losing her grip, but with much effort Dwalin and Glóin took a tight hold of them, hosting them up. Elill tumbled forward landing on the ground as she gulped up breath still struggling to breathe as Dwalin sighed in relief.

"I thought we had lost our burglar." He grinned to Bilbo, Elill glared slightly, she found a great dislike for the word burglar, and especially as it was clear Bilbo was no burglar. Thorin looked at Bilbo viciously.

"He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!" Elill wanted to punch Thorin in the face once again for the comment, but tried to stop herself, instead turning to Bilbo who was looking after Thorin with wide eyes, clearly upset.; Elill placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.

"He is right, I do not belong here." He whispered, not meeting Elill's eyes, Elill shook her head, shifting so she was finally looking the little Hobbit in the eye, smiling softly and encouragingly at him.

"Bilbo, I do not believe that, I think Thorin just needs proof that you can prove yourself." She told him softly, turning to follow the others to find shelter.

Xxx

"Looks safe enough." Dwalin told the company as he peered inside the cave curiously, Throin peeked also, looking around suspiciously. He looked left than right before handing Dwalin a lantern.

"Search to the back; caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin spoke with what Elill guessed was experience, she watched as Dwalin entered the cave, holding the lantern aloft. She felt a touch on her shoulder and jumped, startled by the shock that went through her body, she turned to see Kíli looking at her, his eyes wide.

"Elill," he began but she shook her head, cutting him off with just the gesture, she was sore from the experience with the giants, and the rain poured down on her and causing her to shiver.

"Please Kíli, can we not talk just now." She told him softly, she turned away, she was still confused about the kiss, and she didn't want to have any confrontation while the others were around, Kíli seemed to nod, excepting her wish of keeping things quiet between them. She could feel the rain drip down around her and shuddered, finding it painfully cold.

"There is nothing." Dwalin called as he marched into view, Elill didn't bother to wait for any of the other dwarves before rushing inside, claiming a corner and sliding against the wall, tucking her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She closed her eyes, it was warmer in the cave, but she was still wet and although she didn't dry quickly, she was grateful to have no more of the rain fall on her. Glóin moved forward, dumping wood onto the floor of the cave.

"Right, let us get a fire started!" Elill liked the idea of a warm roaring fire, however, this idea seemed to not be as welcoming to Thorin, who shook his head, quickly dismissing the idea.

"No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep, we leave at first light." Thorin commanded, Elill seemed to understand why, she had been in the Misty Mountains before, and she didn't trust even the safety of this cave. Balin looked at Thorin incredibly surprised.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Thorin looked at Balin darkly, and even Elill couldn't help but scoot back, it was the look of someone fierce and desperate, someone whose time was running short.

"Plans change, Bofur, keep watch." He ordered, marching to his own corner as everyone found some place to sleep. Elill sat shivering, keeping her eyes set on the entrance even though Bofur was keeping watch.

Xxx

Hours tracked on, and it seemed Elill couldn't sleep, although her hair and clothes had practically dry, she was still cold, and the idea of being in the Mountains made her less inclined to sleep. She could hear the gentle snores of some of the dwarves, and found them lulling, but still, no sleep came upon her. Kíli came over to her, sheading a layer and placing it on the ground beside where Elill slept, and looked at her, his eyes soft.

"I thought you needed something comfy to sleep on." He said kindly, she ignored eye contact and kept her eyes fixed on her clasped hands, she didn't know how to take the kindness. She heard him sigh as he sat down on the single jacket he had laid down, and rested his head against the wall, he watched her shiver and looked at her. "Are you cold?" He asked her, Elill nodded her head, and gritted her teeth to stop them from chattering, he wrapped a comforting arm around her and at first she stiffened, but slowly relaxed, shifting towards him and leaning to into him, now sitting on the jacket.

"How are you so warm?" She wondered aloud, not looking up at him, but studying the individual threads of his blue top, he rubbed his hand up and down her arm subconsciously. He hummed as he thought of the answer before shrugging, she could hear his steady breathing as she leaned against him.

"I do not know, I suppose it is just something that happens." He muttered casually, and she smiled, she liked the calmness that he radiated, and yet she could sense the danger that being around him caused, the reckless excitement that drew her to him, and she _liked _it despite all her better judgment.

"I had heard of the giants you know, as a child." She muttered sweetly as she began to play with a strand of hair. "I would listen to the stories intently, the stories and the songs my mother would sing. When she died, nobody sang in our house, not even my own father, as he could not dare stand to sing or hear the sound as it brought too much grief to him." She whispered softly, and he looked at her, his eyes sad.

"I was second best compared to Fíli, I could not grow a beard as he had, and I preferred the arrows and bow instead of a sword. My brother is meant to be King Under the Mountain when Thorin passes." She looked at him intently, cocking a brow at hi,

"Do you wish to be king?" She asked him curiously, he seemed to think of it for a moment before shaking his head.

"It was always Fíli who should be king, even if I were to be older, it would be him, he was born to be King, and can you not see it in his walk? His bravery? I would not dare be a King, I would rather marry, settle down somewhere nice, have a front porch, kids, two sons and a daughter. I would like to teach them how to shoot a bow, and fight with a sword, that is what I wish for." He seemed wistful as he spoke, and Elill couldn't help but look at him, smiling slightly. She cocked a brow with interest.

"What would you call them?" She asked, although it was not the question she had intended and yet she was desperate to know. He seemed confused but he thought carefully.

"My sons I would call Náli and Náin." He told her, looking up at the dark rock ceiling. She smiled at the names, they were true dwarf names, and she found it rather strange that she would have never thought of such names herself.

"And your daughter?" She smiled, and he grinned, as if he had known it for ages, and had planned it out.

"Her name would be Canna." She blinked at him for a moment, it was a name that sounded as though it belonged to Men and not a Dwarf, but Kíli seemed adamant, and she dared not argue with him, however, she liked it.

"It is a beautiful name…but do you mind me asking, not many dwarf men think of marriage and family, why do you?" She was careful how she phrased it, she knew it was possible, having known her father had done the same. Kíli seemed to take a while thinking of a suitable answer, before finally shrugging.

"I would find it an adventure of no other, I also would like to form a bound with my children I never had with my father." He said it gently, causing Elill to nod her head in understanding. "What of you, Elill, do you wish for anything in the future?" Elill sat back and thought about the question. Did she really wish for anything? After her mother's killer was found and brought to justice, she had no real plans. She shook her head.

"I have thought of none." She confessed, and he grinned at her as he sunk lower down onto the jacket, Elill joined him, being dragged down by his protective arm, Kíli seemed to close his eyes, as if ready to sleep. His voice lowered and became husky as he began to speak.

"Someday, maybe you will find your porch." He told her, his breathing becoming heavy as he began to drift off. Elill smiled as she rolled onto her side, using his arm as a pillow, she too closed her eyes.

"Maybe I shall." She whispered into the dark, a light sleep taking her.

Xxx

Elill woke with a start, sitting up rapidly, Kíli's arms wound tightly around her. Her eyes skirted the floor, many dwarves slept, but one thing sparked her interest, it was a small movement, small enough to make Elill wonder, she shook Kíli lightly, but he did not wake. She sighed, she had heard dwarves were heavy sleepers, but not as Kíli who didn't even roll over at her gentle shake. She slowly removed his arm, standing up, moving towards the small shuffle, at first she thought it was Bofur, who had been placed on guard duty but then she realised that this was less likely the case, as he would have stayed at his post, and not risk the wrath of Thorin. She ducked behind a rock, close to Balin, who slept soundly, listening intently.

"Where do you think you are going?" Elill heard the voice of Bofur, her eyes widened, she wanted to know who he was talking to, but it was better they thought she was asleep along with the others.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo, she closed her eyes, no, the Hobbit couldn't give up now, for if he did, what was to stop doubt being placed in the mind of everyone else?

"No, no, you cannot turn back now, you are part of the Company. You are one of us." She placed a hand to her lips, listening to the ache in Bofur's voice, she had known that they were one of the few that had taken a shining to the hobbit.

"I am not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I am not a Took, I am a Baggins, I do not know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bilbo explained, Elill caught a flicker to her left, and saw that Thorin was awake, he was staring thoughtfully, but when he looked up at her, he placed a finger to his lips, as though silencing her. She nodded her head and continued to listen.

"You are homesick; I understand!" Bofur was trying to help Bilbo, by making it sound as though he understood, but Elill was unsure if that was true.

"No, no, you do not, you do not understand! None of you do – you are dwarves. You are used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere." She could hear the silence, and even she was hurt by the words. She could hear Bilbo start to repent. "I am sorry, I do not mean…" But Bofur cut him off.

"No, you are right. We do not belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." She could hear as Bilbo began to leave, she couldn't let him, she couldn't let this happen. She ran out of where she stood, seeing the glare of Thorin as she did so.

"Bilbo wait! I understand, we do not know how it feels to belong somewhere, because we do not belong, but we do get homesick, we do have homes Bilbo, and families, can you not see, this is what the Company is?" Bilbo looked to her, he seemed conflicted. She stared at him hard, the way her sister had done when she left home, the look that proved that, even though you wanted to, you shouldn't because it was something easily regrettable. Bofur smiled as he placed a hand on Bilbo' shoulder, looking at Elill happy that she was who was willing to argue with Bilbo when it came to staying.

"What is that?" He finally asked, Elill raised a brow at him.

"What is what?" She turned to look, but could see nothing, then back to Bilbo, her eyes wide. She could see the glow of the Elvish blade, the bright blue light was one she recognised but had only ever heard stories about.

"Goblins…" She whispered as the sound of machinery noise, a grinding sound, she looked down as cracks began to form at her feet. Thorin leapt up, looking around at each of the sleeping Dwarves.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted, startling everyone awake, before anyone could really react the floor of the cave collapsed downwards. The entire company fell down a stone chute, Elill let out a startled scream as she fell, grunting as she landed on a wooden floor, unsteadily she stood, her arms wrapped around the wooden bars, her eyes began to search for Kíli who was lying under the pile of dwarves.

"Kíli? She called to him, he grunted and looked up at her confused. As the dwarves struggled to get up, Goblins jumped them in an attack, hastily grabbing hold of their weapons before anyone could react, the dwarves were led away kicking and screaming, Elill pulling her arms and trying to get the Goblins to loosen their grip. Goblins proceeded to lead them down twisting tunnels, ignoring the dwarves protests. They crossed wooden bridges that creaked under the weight, they were coming toward a large platform in which an enormous Goblin sat upon a throne, he held tight to a mace topped with a skull. Elill studied him, it was clear he was larger than any of the goblins she had encountered in her life. She wrinkled her nose at how ugly he appeared, his swinging chin wart covered.

"I hear a song coming on!" He shouted, causing music, that was cold and grotesque to Elill's ears began to play.

_Snip snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

The music stopped and the Goblins cheered, Elill flinched, covering her ears. The Great Goblin looked down at the Dwarves in interest.

"Catchy, isn't it? One of my own compositions." He seemed proud with himself, but Elill felt complete disgust at the music, as it seemed, so did Balin.

"That is not a song, it is an abomination!" Balin shouted to him, and Elill smiled at his guts.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here," the Goblin King replied, Elill kept her head down as the Goblins began to raid their bags, she watched as they began to pull out silver, a Goblin began to read they inscription read on the silver candelabra.

"Rivendell, Second Age. You couldn't give this stuff away." He hissed, he tossed it aside as Nori wore a look of guilt, Oin turned to him, a disapproving look on his face.

"Just a couple of keepsakes," Nori explains. Trying to make himself sound better.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The Goblin King asked, kneeling down slightly to look at each of the dwarves.

"Don't worry, lads – I will handle this", Oin offered, stepping foward.

"No tricks!" The Goblin King warned, "I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You are going to have to speak up", Oin shouted, "Your boys have flattened my trumpet".

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Goblin King roared, and walks toward Oin.

"If it is more information you're wanting, I am the one you should speak to!" Bofur offers. The Goblin King paused. "We were on the road…well, it is not so much a road as a path…actually, it is not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we were not! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday." The dwarves try to add additional information before the Goblin King cut them off. A vengeful glare on his face.

"Well then, if they will not talk the truth, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." The Goblins began to pull Kíli forward, before Elill rushed in front of him, her arms stretching out.

"No! Wait!" She shouted, causing the Goblins to turn to her, snarling and gnashing their teeth, the Goblin King looked at her with much interest.

"And what authority do you have over me and my domain, dwarf?" The Goblin King asked. Elill took a deep breath, she knew what had to be done, and it was all she could think of doing.

"You wanted the truth did you not? Well, I am willing to give it to you!" She shouted to them, The Goblin King seemed curious, resting his head on his fist.

"And what is the truth?" He asked her, she untucked her trousers from her thick boots, revealing her Iron leg. There was a gasp of shock that surrounded the Goblins, the Dwarves looked at them confused.

"I am Elill the Ironfoot! I have killed many of your Kin, Goblin King, but I have grown weak in my years of battling your troops to Orcs! These are my escorts!" She called to him, making it seem that the group of Dwarves that were with her were not guilty.

"Then, you shall be the one we start with! Grab her!" The Goblins lurched forward, grabbing hold of Elill, who did not struggle, she then felt something take hold of her shoulder, pulling her behind a broad shoulder.

"Wait!" Her eyes widened as Thorin stood in front of her, causing the Kind Goblin to chuckle darkly.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." Thorin glared at the Goblin King stubbornly, keeping Elill behind him, so the Goblins couldn't get to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: Gah, it happened again, and I'm really late in updating ;-; I feel so bad but I didn't know how to continue the chapter so I've finally typed it up. I hope you like it :D. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

The Goblins bowed extravagantly at Thorin and Elill, their noses scrapping against the stone floor. Elill looked at them in disgust, she harboured a great dislike for goblins, it wasn't that she found them dangerous or frightening. It was how annoying she found them, the way they hurried around in the darkness, scrapping against life and bowing to the whim of darkness far too easily, she curled her upper lip as Thorin seemed to push her closer to the other Dwarves, who grabbed hold of her and held her tightly to them, so the Goblins couldn't get a good look at her.

"Oh, but I am forgetting, you do not have a mountain. And you are not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg." Thorin seemed to stiffen in surprise at the words of the Great Goblin, but Elill was filled in shock, he wasn't alive, the Pale Orc couldn't possibly be, but her body began to shake and she didn't quite understand why. The Great Goblin fixed his eyes on Elill, a grotesque grin twisting his ugly face. "But do not worry, Ironfoot, we have not forgotten you. It would not be just the Pale Orc who would pay a _pretty _price for you, but for you, it is either alive or dead." Elill tightened her fist as she tried to stop shaking, panic was filling her, the kind of panic she never felt around goblins, but something was itching at the back of her mind, something that was causing her to want to break down.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin spoke darkly, Elill shuddered at the idea, clutching at Kíli's arm whom stood only behind her, she didn't understand the fear crawling through her, but knowing that the young dwarf was there sent her a slight comfort.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughed viscously, turning to a Goblin who stood holding a large slate, the Goblin was small and each of its bones were visible, sending the shivers down Elill's spine. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The little Goblin quickly scrabbled down something in the slate and rushing toward a basket, hopping in and began to tug on a rope, lowering himself down a small hole in the stone ground.

"Do not worry, Little Ironfoot, I understand you must be feeling left out, but once all the Dwarves are out of your hair, we shall deal with you." She kept her eyes fixed on the Great Goblin defiantly, feeling Thorin step back, his back brushed against her as he kept her behind him. She looked up startled as she caught sight of the goblins, lugging large objects in their clammy hands, objects of torture that Elill had seen before. The great Goblin began to sing lustfully and Elill shuddered at his disgusting voice.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be rung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin Town." Elill caught sight as one of the goblins began examining the weapons the dwarves brought with them. He picked up Thorin's sword and slid it a few inches out of its sheath. It was clear the Goblin recognised the sword, he gasped in horror and threw down the sword. It landed in view of all the Goblins. They seemed to recognise it and looked at it darkly, the goblins howled in fear and rage as they retreated from it; the Great Goblin ran rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He spoke loudly, as he pointed at the sword. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." He howled, the Goblins began to whip them, causing Elill to flinch as blood was being drawn from any skin not covered by the clothes.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" Goblins reached for Thorin, grabbing hold of him and began to pin them down, Elill went to rush forward towards him, but another Goblin grabbed her. "Lock the girl in irons! Keep her locked away until they are gone!" The Great Goblin ordered as Elill began to fight against them. She thrashed wildly as she clawed and kicked at the Goblin lifting her from her feet.

"Let me go! Let me go, you dirty little-" She snarled, but was stilled to silence as an explosion of light exploded to her right, she turned to it, squinting at it. A shockwave rippled through the air, muting all sound from within Goblin Town. Goblins were flung into the air, their torture instruments following them, being destroyed as it smashed against the walls and ceiling. Everyone was knocked down, Elill smacked against the stone floor as everyone else crashed down, the Great Goblin joined them. Elill struggled into a sitting position as she rubbed her head. She studied the area as she tried to ignore the pain in her head, she noticed most of the lights must have been snuffed out, however, she could see the shadows growing on the walls. One in particular caught her sight, it was tall and seemed to be wearing a pointed hat, she looked up, and squinting her eyes as she tried to see what was standing clearly in front of her. A grin broke across her face as she realised who it was, joy filling her. Gandalf. He clutched his staff in one hand, and his gleaming sword in the other, she could hear the groans as Dwarves and Goblins alike scrambled up, looking at Gandalf in awe.

"Take up arms! Fight! Fight!" Gandalf ordered, Elill hurriedly got up, now facing the Goblin who had at first restrained her, it was larger than she expected, and far more muscular than few she had encountered. She looked around the ground, seeing her sword lying a short while away, along with her bow and arrow, however, a litter of Goblins lay between her and them, she was unable to get past them first, she caught sight of the Great Goblin, and he was still lying against the floor, looking at Gandalf in fright.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The Great Goblin yelled, she was closer to the Goblin than the Dwarves and Gandalf, leaving her to try and fight towards them, she heard the Dwarves reach for their weapons, slaying down the Goblins that were closer to them. Elill kicked out at a Goblin close to her, using her iron leg as her only weapon, a Goblin came up behind her tackling her to the ground, however it was light, and easy to fight against. She twisting quickly, kicking out at him, causing the Goblin to tumble to her left, closer to the other dwarves, she scrambled up, taking a deep breath she ran, pouncing onto the Goblin's back, using it to propel her in the air and send her over into the fight, closer to her weapons. Thorin grinned when he took sight at her, tossing her weapons to her, in which she grabbed easily from the air.

"Come now Ironfoot, show me the skill in which these rats fear!" He shouted to her, Elill grinned as she took a good hold of the hilt of hilt of her sword, and began her onslaught, it felt natural, the blade in her hand, the quiver on her back, and the bow string across her chest. She was quick and swift, causing even Thorin to stop for a minute and appreciate her speed. If he were to just to meet Elill on the battlefield, and not the little hobbit hole, he wouldn't have guessed that her leg were made of metal.

"Nori!" Elill turned to watch in shock as the Great Goblin came towards Nori, swinging a mace in his hand. Thorin and Elill lept forward as one, deflecting the Goblins blow with their swords. The Great Goblin stumbled backward, and fell off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the Dwarves continued to fight, Gandalf more visible to Elill than the others through the fray.

"Follow me! Quick, run!" Gandalf called to them, the dwarves began to cut down the dwarves, creating a path towards Gandalf, Elill was quick on her feet, placing her sword into its sheath and grabbing hold of her bow, notching arrows into place and firing them at the Goblins with ease.

Gandalf led the dwarves through the extended passageways of Goblin town, great shadows rising around the stone walls, like monsters watching them in the dark. She could hear the heavy footfalls of the hundreds of Goblins that followed them.

"Quickly!" Gandalf called to them, Elill had to give him his credit, for a man of old age, he was quick on his feet, and his speed was that she had to appreciate. Dwalin seemed to catch the first sight of the Goblins that were coming toward her, Elill almost halted as she tried to calculate how to get out of the situation, automatically not wanting to trust those who were around her. She was used to being a solo fighter, and she wasn't sure how to fight against them, if she hadn't so many backs to watch, then she would be able to figure out how to slide past the creatures, but the dwarves were noisy, and she wasn't used to such creatures. However, she could not doubt the dwarves as she watched Dwalin take charge with only a few dwarves. Cutting at a guardrail from the path and held it out in front of them, like a massive spear.

"Charge!" Dwalin shouted, as the he and the small amount of dwarves ran forward, carrying the guardrail with them, as though it were a giant spear. They met the oncoming Goblins head on, sweeping them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin reached behind his back, taking hold of both his axes, cutting down the Goblin around them. The rest of the company followed his example as though it were second nature. Glóin hit one goblin who fell and landed on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company fought the goblins around them, Elill's eyes and ears were filled with the sight and sound of different styles and weapons, and she had yet to grow accustomed to them. Several goblins snarled as they swung on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted to them, Thorin ran forward first, Elill copying his movements, and leaping upward, Fíli and Kíli joined them as they began to hack at the ropes. The ropes held the platform in the air, as they cut away at them, it began to tilt and fall outward, Kíli leaped down, and he began to fight several goblins, whom began to shoot arrows at him. He deflected some arrows with his sword; he then grabbed a nearby ladder and dropped it on the oncoming goblins. Kili and some of the other dwarves ran forward, pushing the ladder at the goblins it has trapped in front of them. As they approached a missing area of the path, the goblins fell down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acted as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. Thorin jumped down, helping Elill down with him, they both rushed across the ladder, gulping down air as they reached the other side. Dwalin broke the ladder, preventing the goblins that were chasing them from crossing it.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouted once again, the dwarves and Gandalf continued to run through the maze like paths; they got on the section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They sliced at some of the ropes, causing the small section of path to swing from side to side, getting closer to the other side, nearer the exit.

"Jump!" Thorin ordered as he leaped, Elill watched as he and some of the others managed to make it across to the other side, however, Elill didn't make it, along with only a handful of dwarves, they were stuck as the suspended path swung back like a pendulum to where it started, and several Goblins leapt on. As the path swung back again, the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf managed to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the Goblins on it to fall to their deaths. The dwarves and Gandalf continued running through the tunnels, killing all the Goblins they could that stood in their way. Gandalf struck a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and began rolling in front of the Company, squashing all the Goblins in their way. Soon, they approached a bridge between two walls of the cavern. As they tried to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly broke through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company. As the Company paused, hundreds of Goblins approached them from all sides.

"You thought you could escape me?" The Great Goblin asked viscously, the Great Goblin swung his mace at Gandalf, who stumbled backwards and almost fell if not for Elill, who caught him and helped to balance the elderly wizard. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?" Although it was clear it was a taunt toward Gandalf, Elill went forward, ready to attack the Great Goblin, however, Gandalf placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to hold her back, leaping forward himself and striking the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff, the Great Goblin dropped his mace, clutching his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He wailed, as Gandalf drew back his staff, and thrust his sword forward, slicing open the stomach of the Great Goblin open. The Great Goblin dropped to his knees and cried in pain, clutching his stomach. Gandalf smirked slightly. "That will do it." The Great Goblin groaned out, Elill came forward in front of Gandalf, swinging her sword and slicing the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead. His weight caused the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company was standing broke away from the rest of the bridge and started sliding down the side of the cavern. The bridge slid at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves clung onto it tightly, screaming in terror. Kíli's arm wrapped tightly around Elill's waist. The bridge slowed down and landed at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf got up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who were still stuck in the wreckage. Elill struggled against the wreckage, trying to get up, but didn't have the strength to do so.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur said from her side, Elill glared at the dwarf, she didn't like the idea of the sarcasm that slipped from Bofur's voice. Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin landed on the wreckage, squashing the dwarves further. Elill screamed out in pain, along with the other dwarves, she could feel the weight against her back as she struggled to breath.

"You have got to be joking!" Dwalin snarled as he began to extract himself slowly from the rubble, the other dwarves attempting to follow his lead. Those who managed to extract themselves turned to help the rest of their friends out. Fíli and Kíli turned to Elill, taking a tight hold of her wrists, and helping her to be dragged out of the rubble. Her clothes were covered in the dust of the rubble she had been stuck under, Kíli helped her up into a sitting position, and began to check her over.

"Are you okay?" He asked her gently, checking her over as she tried to maintain her breathing and get it back. He cupped her cheek, which was smeared with blood from when she had been whipped, looking at it worriedly, she looked at him, and winced as she smiled.

"I am alive, is that a sustainable answer?" She asked him softly, and he nodded at her, but still, she could see the worry in his dark brown eyes. She studied him, noticing he was in no better postion than she was, in fact, he was possibly in a worst state than he was. His eyes widened as he looked behind her, quickly he stood up, grabbing hold of Elill, and pulling her up, she looked at him startled, but turning as she caught sight of the goblins that rushed towards them.

"Gandalf!" Kíli shouted to the wizard, as he began to take Elill toward Gandalf, keeping her close to him. Gandalf looked startled as he took sight of the oncoming goblins.

"There is too many. We cannot fight them all!" Dwalin shouted, noticing the Goblins rushing towards them, even Dwalin seemed frightened to eyes of Elill, who was surprised slightly.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf told them, as the group of dwarves scrambled to their feet and followed Gandalf towards a small opening, tripping over their own feet as they rushed forward. The daylight shown, from what Elill could see, the sun had not long left in the sky. She stumbled out, the cool wind brushing against her face, and although they were not fully out of the clear, she couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Kíli turned to her as they ran, confused by the fact that she was laughing.

"What is so funny?" He asked her startled, as she kept giggling, she turned to him, a large grin on her face, of all that had happened it had seemed to be all that she could think of that wasn't dark, or frightening, the only thing that tried to stop her from worrying of all that had happened.

"Kíli Laddershield!" She shouted out, as she giggled, her hair running in the wind, he seemed to look at her frightened for a minute before he too began to laugh like crazy, he had to admit, she was a strange one, and he like the idea of the fact that she wasn't like most dwarf women; completely and utterly serious about everything.


	16. Chapter 16

**(A/N: Posting up a new chapter that's like super long because I might not get the chance tomorrow, so I apologies in advance. I hope you like this :D. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fíli, Kíli...that's twelve...and Bombur - that makes thirteen. Ah, and Elill! That makes fourteen. Where is Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? WHERE IS OUR HOBBIT?" Gandalf had counted at each of them as they walked through the trees, Elill walked beside Kíli and Fíli, constantly giving Fíli side glances, looking at him in interest. However, at the mention of Bilbo she glanced up, realising she had not actually paid much attention to the fact that Bilbo had not been their when they had attempted to try and fight against the Goblins. She glanced around the group of dwarves, but no hobbit.

"Curse the halfling! Now he is lost?!" Dwalin snarled as he too span around, looking for Bilbo, who was still nowhere to be seen. Gandalf seemed to look between anger and fear as he lost sight of the little Hobbit, who he had dragged into the danger of this journey.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Glóin spoke up, Elill tried to remember where Bilbo had been when everything had happened, but all she could remember was fearing for Kíli and not being able to find the male dwarf, and cursed herself for not sorting out her priorities.

"Do not blame me!" Dori shouted at Glóin indignantly, glaring at the dwarf, Gandalf however, seemed to care less about whom he was with, but where he was.

"But where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked Dori, he seemed calm, but Elill knew that it was just a cover for the bubbling rage coursing through his veins, the dwarves had been given the charge of looking after little Bilbo and they had made a mess of all the things.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori piped up, he was standing at the back now, and wasn't in full view, but his voice carried toward them, Elill looked at the two brothers beside her worriedly, they both seemed to have the same fear as Elill, as they hadn't kept a close eyes on Bilbo either.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf's rage was shaking through her, she shuddered in fear, she had never heard him shout like that, and Elill could feel the guilt crash down, it was almost overwhelming.

"I will tell you what happened...Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." Elill glared at Thorin's words, she was sick of the way he spoke of Bilbo, and stepped forward she was now in front of him, her arms placed on her thin hips as she glared at Thorin dangerously.

"He has not abandoned us! He is probably just lost, we will find him! He did not go home!" She had so much hope for Bilbo, and she hoped so much that he hadn't gone and abandoned them, she couldn't bring herself to believe that he had left them. Thorin went to open his mouth, however, something rustled behind them, and Elill turned, her eyes wide as she saw the little hobbit, brushing dirt from his waist coat.

"She is right, he has not." He said softly, surprising them both, Elill grinned wildly, looking at him and rushing towards the Hobbit and picking him up in a hug, twirling him around. Bilbo was startled as he hugged her back, burying his head in the crook of her neck. Gandalf laughed as Elill placed the hobbit down, he took a moment to regain his balance, still surprised that the Half-Dwarf was able to lift him so easily from his feet.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so happy to see somebody in my life!" Gandalf grinned joyously, causing Bilbo to grin nervously, and yet blushed slightly. He was clutching Elill's arm now, as his balance began to come back to him, looking down at his feet. Balin came over and patted the hobbit on his shoulder, the Dwarves came forward, surrounding the hobbit with joyous compliments and happiness and getting the chance to see Bilbo again.

"Bilbo…we had almost given up on you!" Kíli cried happily, coming closer to Elill and swinging an arm around her shoulders, she blushed at the contact, but leaned into it easily, causing Bilbo to look at her and Kíli in slight confusion.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fíli asked, nudging his brother lightly with his elbow, causing Elill to smile at the brotherly affection between the two. Dwalin broke through the crowed, using his large muscular arms to make a path between him and the dwarves.

"How indeed." There was a slight awkward silence after the booming voice of Dwalin, it seemed that the dwarves were waiting for Bilbo's answer. Bilbo gave a small nervous laugh and put his hands on his hips.

"Well, what does it matter? He is back!" Gandalf quickly cut in for Bilbo, and Elill felt glad that Gandalf had done so for Bilbo se he wouldn't have to explain himself. Thorin, however, didn't fall for the bait so easily and folded his arms across his chest.

"It does matter! I want to know – why did you come back?" Thorin looked at Bilbo, who glanced at Elill, who stood, her eyes narrowed at Thorin. She disliked how he wasn't trusting the little Hobbit who was, in fact, merely proving his loyalty to the Company by returning, Elill had known many Men to not do the same, and to her, it was great bravery.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you are right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that is where I belong. That is home. And that is why I came back, because you do not have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo's voice was soft, and he met Thorin's eyes as if he were trying to prove himself. Elill placed a hand on his curly head, like he was one of her brother's, it was an affectionate thing that Bilbo had never experienced from a dwarf before, and he looked up at her in surprise. Elill noticed that the other Dwarves seemed happy by how much Bilbo had changed, and especially now by how Gandalf and Elill had held the hobbit in such a high regard.

A howling sound caused Elill to draw her attention back to her surroundings, it turned out that she was not the only one to hear it, as Thorin seemed to notice it next, and the rest of the dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf seemed to look around, searching from the source of the howling. Elill's eyes widened as she caught sight of the Orcs, riding their Wargs with such skill.

"Out of the frying pan…." She whispered softly, Gandalf catching on what she heard, widened his eyes, also noticing the wargs.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf shouted, they all started to run down the side of the Mountain quickly, Elill keeping Bilbo to her side this time round, and making sure that she were to not lose track of him this time. The Wargs followed them rapidly, the night began to fall down on them, and their sight became obscured as the world became darker. Wargs catch up to the group, leaping at Bilbo and Elill, Elill noticed a rock, quickly helping Bilbo duck into a small gap, batting off three of the wargs that came close to them, however, she struggled to keep them all away, one leaped over onto the rock, shoving its muzzle into the crack of the rock as Elill fought off its pack members, she heard a whimper come from behind, her eyes widened as she caught sight of Bilbo crawl out of the crack, his small dagger stuck out of the nose of the Warg.

"Good job, Bilbo!" She shouted to him, helping him pull the blade from the creature and helping him down from the rock. The Company reached a large outcrop of land, few trees grew from the ground, towering over them with their darkened shadows.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf told them, looking around as Elill and Bilbo ran closer to the company, having being a little behind them. "All of you! Come on Bilbo, climb!" Elill and Bilbo reached the tree that harboured Kíli and Fíli, she could hear as the other dwarves covered them, while some still struggled into the trees. Elill helped Bilbo to stand up onto her shoulders, pushing him up into the branches, her heartbeat was erratic as she helped him scramble up, she could hear the wargs closing in on her. Fíli and Kíli grabbed hold of Bilbo, hoisting him up further into the branches. The two brothers looked at Elill as she took a step back, she had nothing to help lunch her up, so she had to run and jump and hope that she could reach the bottom branches. She ran forward, leaping into the air and managing to curl her fingers around the rough bark of the tree branch, dangling frightfully from the ground, her feet still in biting distance of the Wargs.

"El…take my hand!" She looked up to Kíli, who held out a large hand, his brother beside him, doing the same.

"Trust us! We will hoist you up!" Fíili shouted to her, she nodded her head, taking the hand that didn't hold the branch first and taking a tight grip of Kíli's forearm, then trusting his strength, she took a hold of Fíli's. She felt herself slip only a few centimetres, but felt as the brothers combined strength lifted her up, pulling her up, she leaned against Kíli's chest and took a deep breath as she felt the safety of being beside the two brothers and Bilbo, she could feel the erratic beating of her heart, and knew it wasn't all over.

"They are coming!" Thorin shouted from a tree closer to them. Gandalf reached out with his staff and picked up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispered to it; he then blew at it gently, causing it to flutter away. The Wargs ceased their growling and turned as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approached slowly. Thorin looked at Azog in shock.

"Azog?!" His voice was no longer the calm that Elill had grown to know, and in fact, it startled her, sending her mind to go into over drive. Azog's white Warg snarled as it came toward them, he patted his ward anomalously, as he began to whisper in Orc-ish, a language that Elill understood well.

"I can understand them." She whispered to Kíli who looked at her in surprise. Azog's voice travelled toward them.

"_Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish Torin undag Train-ob_." Azog called to them, Elill flinched at the words, but began to translate so the other dwarves could understand.

"Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain." She spoke softly, but it was enough to make Azog smile cruelly, Thorin looked at Azog still, frozen in shock.

"It cannot be." He seemed to be stiffened by the grief of the memory of his grandfather, and realising that Azog had taken his father.

_"Kod, Toragid biriz Worori-da_!" Azog called to the other Warg riders, Elill's face noticeably paled, but the other dwarves kept asking for a translation, so she gulped, and began to speak softly.

"That one is mine…kill the others." Her voice was hollow as she translated his words, the other dwarves and Bilbo looked at her petrified.

"_Sho gad adol_!" The Warg riders leapt forward, at the order, charging at the trees. Elill gulped as she translated the final order. They rushed to the furthest tree, where Elill, Fíli, Kíli and a few others sat in mock safety.

"Drink their blood." With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo, Elill and several other dwarves were in, got uprooted from the ground and began to lean wildly. As more Wargs grabbed onto it, the tree tipped over and landed onto the next tree; the dwarves and Bilbo jumped from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tipped over; like dominoes, all the trees began falling over. All the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf managed to jump onto the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. The tree didn't fall over. Azog laughed. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spied a pinecone. He grabbed it and used his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then threw it down amid the Wargs, who retreated in fear of the fire. Azog was startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. Gandalf lit two more pinecones and threws one down to Fíli.

"Fíli." He shouted, making sure that the blond dwarf caught the pinecone. Fíli caught the pinecone. Bilbo and the dwarves gathered more pinecones and Gandalf set them alight; the Company then threw the flaming pinecones like missiles at the Wargs. All the area around the tree was set ablaze, forcing the Wargs to retreat at a distance. At least one Warg galloped away with its fur alight. Azog roared in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheered. Suddenly, their cheers turned into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in started to give way; the tree tipped precariously over the edge of the cliff, but came to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looked down and saw the ground far, far, below. The dwarves tried to hold on as they got flung around. Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, but managed to grab on to Dori's leg. Elill looked down at fear as Ori dangled, his legs thrashing.

"Ahhh, Oh! Oh no!" Ori shouted, as he tried to tighten his grip around Dori's leg.

"Mister Gandalf!" Dori shouted, as he tried to hold on to a hanging branch, keeping both dwarves clutching the tree. He began to lose his grip due to the extra weight, if not for Gandalf catching them with his staff they would have plummeted to their deaths. "Hold on, Ori!" Dori called down to the dwarf who seemed to be sweating as he screwed up his face, Elill felt Kíli wrap his hands around her waist, keeping them steady on the branch.

"I've got you." He whispered gently in her ear. Azog growled; Thorin, who clung tightly to the tree, looked at the pale orc in hate and anger, and Elill could understand. She felt a strong amount of hatred toward the Pale Orc, if he had not been so set in hunting for Thorin, her mother would still be alive, Elill would never have had to leave home. Thorin pulled himself up, his sword drawn, and got off the tree as Bilbo and the others that hung from the tree looked on. Thorin ran through the burning ground toward Azog and his White Warg. Azog spread his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growled as he ran with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouched, then roared as his Warg leapt at Thorin. Thorin tried to swing his sword, but the Warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. The other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. Dori struggled to hold on to Gandalf's staff.

"Help!" Dori shouted as Thorin got back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheeled around; they charged at Thorin again. Azog swung his mace and smashed Thorin in the face before Thorin could react. Thorin was brutally flung to the ground by the impact. Elill watched with shock as she gripped Kíli's shirt, feeling fear as her heart fluttered against her chest.

"Noooo!" She heard Balin shout from her left.

"Thorin! No!" She registered that voice to be Dwalin's, she couldn't shout out to Thorin, she knew it were a useless task, and if not for Kíli holding her, she too would have jumped down to face the Pale Orc. As the White Warg held Thorin in its mouth, Thorin managed to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg threw Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin landed heavily, his sword fell out of his hand. He was almost unconscious.

"_Biriz torag khobdudol!_" Azog said, and Elill flinched as she tried to get Kíli to detach herself, trying to get out of the tree and get to Thorin, she had to help Thorin, she had to save him. Kíli however, held her tightly, looking at her worriedly.

"Elill tell me what he said? Please! I have to know!" Kíli's begging voice broke through to her, and she looked at him, her eyes wide as her lips trembled.

"Bring me the Dwarves head." Her voice wavered as she spoke, and Kíli's face twisted with anger. One of Azog's Warg Riders jumped off his Warg and approached Thorin. Elill could see Bilbo pull out his own sword, which was glowing blue. The orc approached Thorin and placed its sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepared to decapitate Thorin. As he swung his sword down, Bilbo threw himself at the orc and knocked him over. As they fought, Bilbo managed to stab and kill the orc. As Azog growled in anger, Thorin goes unconscious. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc's body, Bilbo stood in front of the unconscious Thorin and protected his body. He waved his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs, but Elill could see his fact contracted with fear and worry.

"Kill him!" Azog shouted, Bilbo waved his sword as Azog's riders came closer to him, Elill broke free of Kíli, leaping to the ground and rushing in front of Bilbo, unsheathing her sword and running to protect him.

"No!" She snarled through her teeth, clutching the hilt of her sword and facing the Wargs with no fear in her eyes. The Wargs snarled as they made their way towards her, she and Bilbo were clearly outnumbered, but both she and the little hobbit stood their grounds. Suddenly, Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin jumped from the tree, charging towards the wargs that advanced on Elill and Bilbo. They attack them from the side, Elill grinned and leaped into the fray, cutting down the Orcs and Wargs, keeping the boys' backs. As the fighting around them continued, Azog and his White Warg approached Bibo to kill him. Fíli, Kíli, Elill, and Dwalin were surrounded by Wargs, and Bilbo was at Azog's mercy. Suddenly, the moth returned to Gandalf. Dori slipped from the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori fell toward the ground far below. An eagle swooped out of nowhere and caught them on its back; they yelled in fear as they were carried swiftly away. Several more Eagles appeared and joined the fray. Some grabbed Wargs and Orcs and tossed them over the cliff. Others knocked down trees, which crushed the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fanned the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burned the Wargs. Azog snarled in frustration. One Eagle gently grabbed Thorin and his sword in its talons and flew away. As Thorin was lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slipped off his arm and landed on the ground. Azog roared and jumped back as an Eagle flew by him; the Eagle headed straight for an alarmed Bibo and snatched him off the ground. It then threw Bilbo, and he screamed as he fell toward the ground, only to land on the back of another Eagle. The rest of the Eagles proceeded to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. When only Gandalf and Elill was left, the roots give way and the tree fell off the edge of the cliff. Elill ran to grab Gandalf only to be picked up by an eagle, dropping her on the back of the Eagle where Fíli and Kíli sat together, she watched as Gandalf leapt clear of it and was caught by an Eagle. As the Eagles flew away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growled in anger and frustration. The Eagles soared through the sky, could feel the cool strands of her brown hair as she clung to Kíli so she wouldn't fall. She could see their shadows, but her eyes caught Thorin, unconscious in the Eagles talons, and she felt her heart tighten.

"Thorin!" She heard Fíli shout, and felt the immense guilt at not reacting fast enough, and not being able to help Thorin when he needed the help. The Eagles approached a massive rock structure shaped like a bear; Elill knew the name of it, having not gown up far from where they were, Carrock. The Eagle carried Thorin gently depositing him and his sword on the flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle landed on the Carrock and Gandalf slid off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin!" Gandalf called as Kíli helped Elill from the eagle, rushing towards his uncle once he knew she was okay. Thorin wasn't responding and Elill approached Kíli, placing a handle on his shoulder. Bilbo ran up. Gandalf placed his hand on Thorin's face and whispered a spell. Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he gasped for air.

"The Halfling?" He asked weakly, Elill pushed Bilbo forward slightly.

"It is alright, Bilbo is here. He is quite safe." She told him softly, by now the other dwarves had landed and rushed towards the small group around Thorin. Dwalin and Kíli helped Thorin up, however, once he was up, he shrugged the other dwarves off.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" Thorin shouted at Bilbo, and Elill was ready to shove Bilbo behind her and start arguing with Thorin, whether he was injured or not, she was not prepared to have him talk to Bilbo in such a manner when he was the first to react when Thorin was thrown to the ground. Thorin advanced on Bilbo, until he was face to face with Blilbo, who looked worried and frightened. "I have never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin breathed, reaching forward and took a tight hold of Bilbo, hugging him tightly. The other dwarves and Elill cheered happily, and slapped each other on the back. Gandalf smiled as he caught Kíli lean forward and kissed Elill lightly on the cheek. "I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin told Bilbo lightly, Elill, who was blushing from the kiss smiled at Thorin brightly.

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar." Biilbo admitted awkwardly, the others chuckled as the eagles began to fly away, screeching. Thorin seemed to look beyond Bilbo, and seemed to see something that the others hadn't noticed. He strode forward, the others followed his gaze.

"Is that I think it is?" Elill asked Thorin, who placed a hand on Elill's shoulder lightly. In the distance, she could the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf answered to her, Kíli came forward and placed a hand in Elill's, squeezing softly.

"Our home." She looked at him startled, a bird cheeped, and flew past them.

"A raven! The birds are returning mountain!" Oin grinned as he pointed toward the raven that flew into the distance.

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said softly, pointing at the flittering the bird, Elill looked at Gandalf surprised at the fact he knew the birds better than the dwarves who had grown up in the Mountains.

"But we will take it as a good sign – a good omen." Thorin said, glancing at the linked hands of Kíli and Thorin knowingly, Elill quickly withdrew her hand, blushing as she noticed Thorin looking at her, giving her a knowing smile.

"You are right, I believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo muttered, but all Elill could do was look at the mountain and realise that, it wasn't just her helping Thorin reclaim his home anymore, it was her actually having the chance to find her home. She looked at Kíli and nibbled her bottom lip, she was finding some place to belong since her mother died.


	17. Chapter 17

**(A/N: This Chapter is up really late and I'm so sorry ;-; I liked writing this chapter however because I enjoyed thinking of making a relationship between Bilbo and Elill, and making them annoy Thorin because I imagine that is something Elill would get Bilbo to do. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill sat comfortably on the hard rock floor, her legs stretched out and her head pressed against the rock ledge. She watched as the Eagles began to flutter about, even though they were of great size, they still looked so delicate. She watched as the other Dwarves packed things, and Balin tended to Thorin's wounds. Elill frowned as the sun began to grow higher in the sky, she turned to the other Dwarves before catching sight of Bilbo, having a small conversation with Gandalf.

"Master Bilbo!" She shouted over to him, causing the Dwarves to start slightly as her voice pounced off the rock walls. Bilbo turned to her, clearly shocked that it was him that she had shouted for. The hobbit said something to Gandalf before jogging over to her, nearly tripping over his large feet. Bilbo halted in front of her, and she patted the cool stone floor beside her, gesturing Bilbo to sit.

"What has happened?" Bilbo asked her, clearly startled. They hadn't talked since the Eagles had dropped them off, she seemed to be looking at the other Dwarves though, specifically Kíli and Fíli, whom sat helping one and other strap swords onto their backs, or fix each other's hair. Elill gestured to them all grandly.

"They are taking their sweet time, are they not?" She asked Bilbo, who seemed startled at first, he looked at the Dwarves and smiled slightly, finding the look she gave the Dwarves rather funny, he chuckled slightly, causing the other Dwarves to look at her.

"Your father…he knew Thorin?" Bilbo asked out of the blue, Elill jumped, turning to the little Hobbit, she hadn't expected him to bring anything such as her father up, but she nodded her head solemnly, She had tried to block the idea of her family from her mind, and instantly thought of the disapproving look she would be getting, then she imagined his hatred for Kíli and instantly stopped thinking of him. Bilbo seemed to be twiddling his thumbs together as he looked at her worriedly. "Is that why Thorin protects you in battle?" Bilbo blurted out, and Elill looked at him surprised. She hadn't thought Thorin had been protecting her, but the way he would cover her, shield her from the falling rocks, block the Goblin's path so they couldn't touch her, it was all starting to make sense for her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know, but I suppose it would make sense." She mulled, Bilbo seemed to study her, and once she turned her head to look at him, he quickly looked down and then back up at her as she tussled his hair as she giggled, she looked younger when she acted like that, like she was an elder sister. Bilbo closed his right eye and then looked up at her under his slightly flattened curls.

"You can tell you are a big sister." She told her, and she looked at him perplexed for a moment, then her smile grew larger, she shook her head at him.

"I'm not the oldest actually," she told him smoothly, and he looked at her startled, blushing at the mistake he had made.

"Oh, I am so sorry – it is not that you look older, it is just…." He trailed off before he put his foot in it anymore, Elill just rolled her eyes, and shoved him slightly with her shoulder, she was still smiling, and didn't seem insulted at all by being mistaken for the oldest sibling.

"Actually, I am the youngest of the four of us, however, I do not think my elder sister would have taken being called 'younger' as lenient as I have been when being called the oldest." She reassured him, twisting a lock of brown hair around her finger. He seemed to find the idea of picturing a girl, looking only slightly different from Elill twisting her face in annoyance at being called the youngest. T

"Elill, Bilbo, perhaps you pair would like to get up and join us in the rest of our quest?" Elill glared at Balin as she stood, holding her hand out to Bilbo and hoisting him to his feet, and tossing her arm over the Hobbit's shoulder.

"We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor!" Elill sang happily, Bilbo seemed to catch on and began to sing with her.

"We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor," he sang a little more quieltly than Elill but as soon as they looked at each other they began to sing easily together, much to the annoyance of the Dwarves.

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor_

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor_

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor _

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor _

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor-bor-bor-bor-bor_

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor-bor-bor-bor-bor_

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor_

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor_

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor _

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor_

_What did you say? _

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor-bor-bor-bor-bor_

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor-bor-bor-bor-bor_

_The Dwarves, the Dwarves, the Dwarves, the Dwarves to Erebor, to Erebor _

_We are taking the Dwarves to Erebor-bor-bor-bor-bor_

"Will the pair of you stop that!" Thorin shouted to them, Bilbo instantly fell silent but Elill rushed forward and pounced on his back, throwing him off balance slightly, she laughed as she did so, and whispered in his ear.

"Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Thorin through her off him and glared, however Elill still smiled brightly at him, with all the innocents of the world on her shoulders. Kíli, helped her to regain her balance and began to laugh, and spoke quietly so that only she could hear.

"You are taking the Dwarves to Erebor." She grinned at him, and Thorin glared at his nephew and their female companion.

Xxx

Bilbo checked behind the walk, Elill and hid behind the rocks with the other Dwarves, Gandalf still had the sour look on his face, clearly still annoyed by the singing that had been of Bilbo and Elill, and she couldn't help but smirk at the look on Throin's face. Bilbo began to clamber down from the rocks at the sound of a howl and dropped down beside Elill, seemingly calm.

"Well, we have company." Bilbo stated rather blandly, and the Company looked at him expectantly, however, he relieved nothing else, and Elill didn't seem to push the issue, it wouldn't take an idoit to tell that the Orcs were already following them and were angered by the fact that the Dwarves easily escaped their grasp.

"Any Orcs?" Thorin asked Bilbo, who seemed to look at Thorin as though he were being a strange child. Bilbo crossed his arms, before explaining all he had seen.

"Yes, of course there are Orcs. But there is something else, something big and black, and trust me, I think you would prefer the Orcs." Bilbo told them, the Dwarves looked confused, but Elill and Gandalf looked at each other fearfully.

"I suggest we go, and fast." Elill said, peeking over the rock and seeing the large black bear walking easily towards them. Gandalf nodded his head, Elill was correct; there was no telling what the large bear would do.

"Let us go, this way now, and quickly – come Bilbo, stick close to Elill." Gandalf ordered them. Bilbo rushed to Elill who took the front of the group, knowing where they were going, and taking the ground easily and swiftly, again making those in the Company wonder about her metal leg all that bit more. She was quick and nimble, much unlike Dwarves, and took to the ground without threat or worry. Bilbo struggled to keep up with her, but followed the order given to him by Gandalf, while the others walked in front of Gandalf, who ushered them like a shepherd and his sheep. "Elill, which way do you lead us?" Gandalf asked, this was now Elill's terrain, and Gandalf didn't argue with the girl who had grown up on this side of the Misty Mountains. She looked to Gandalf, and quickly took a rough turn to the right, forcing the thirteen Dwarves and Bilbo to halt slightly, before turning right and following her.

"I am taking you the path my mother once took, now, hush. I have not been here in a long time, and I am unsure what still resides here." She caught the looks of slight fear and confusion on Bilbo's and the Dwarves faces. Clearly even they had not been on this side path before. Kíli jogged to keep up with Elill, walking beside her at this point.

"So, you know where we are going?" He asked her casually, and she nodded her head, shifting her way through the path, and making sure there was enough distance between herself and Kíli. He seemed hurt by it, but they had still yet to discuss what was going on between them.

"I do, I grew up around here, and we are going to a friend of my families – well, my mother." She cleared herself up; Kíli looked at her surprised, but followed her easily, as the broke the path and large trees shadowed them, protecting them from the wind that howled down the valley.

"Elill…." He began, but she just looked at him with furrowed brows, she wasn't in the mood for this kind of conversation, especially when she was attempting to navigate a multitude of people to safety, in which she wasn't incredibly used too.

"Kíli, now is not the time." She told him softly, and he looked at her, slightly wounded, he had clearly not expected to be told that. She tightened her hands into fists, but he didn't stop looking at her, like he couldn't take his eyes off the way her hair shown even when the sun didn't hit it, or the way her eyes were that of the deepest green, brighter than any gem he had ever laid eyes on. She was treasure to him, she was beautiful and rare, and he would guard her with his life. Even the Great Dragon Smaug would not frighten him from her side.

"Then when? When will be the time?" He asked her desperately, and she looked at him, slowing her pace. She pouted as she thought, her eyes brows creasing ever so slightly, and then she nodded her head, as if deciding something with herself.

"Tonight, when we finally stop to rest, we shall speak then." She told him softly, and he seemed to nod, although it was reluctant, he didn't dare argue with her, and fell back to join his brother, who looked at Elill slightly worried. She had no doubt that Kíli and Fíli had sat and talked about their escapades, but had hoped that Kíli kept secret. Not wanting anyone to know what had happened between them, it wasn't that she didn't trust Fíli but knew that if the blond Dwarf knew, then may possibly the other Dwarves too, she halted as she reached the cliff side, and looked down to the land below, smiling as memories filled her, she was home.


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: Oh yay! Two chapters in one day, and there was some Kili/Elill moments, so I hope this chapter was good and that you all like it :). Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

_"Elill, Elill! Do not run off now dear!" A blond woman shouted as she carried a basket, a young girl clinging to her and two boys hit wooden swords together as they ran after their sister._

_"But mother, I am Elill, Queen Under the Mountain! And Frór and Farin are jealous and want my thrown, I must run mother! Or they shall capture me!" Elill shouted as she ran through the long fields, her short brown hair brushed against her shoulders, her beard had still to grow in. To the looks of everyone else, she was just another young girl, another daughter of another Man who roamed Middle Earth. _

_"Mama, I want to be Queen!" Elill halted and looked at her older sister who clung close to her mother and pouted, folding her arms across her chest. She blew a stray hair from her face, keeping her eyes fixed on her sister._

_"You cannot be Queen, Ardela." Elill said, with no malice at all, her mother halted and glared at Elill, while her sister just looked sad, looking at Elill with wide, blue eyes. Her blond hair long and braided._

_"And can I not?" Ardela asked her sister, Elill dropped her hands to her side, and didn't even need to think, as she looked at her sister with round eyes. She was small compared to her other siblings, her brothers were at least a head and a half taller than her, and Ardela was just shorter than them. _

_"Because, you are too nice to be a Queen. Queens are nasty and cruel and do not care for anyone but themselves, daddy says they have no real emotion. And you are too nice for that." Elill muttered, and her mother sighed, dropping the basket to her side and placing a soft hand on Elill's rounded cheek._

_"Elill, my love, you are as kind and compassionate, far more than most women. To be a Queen you must know what is right, and protect what you love. You _care _Elill, do not forget that." Her mother told her softly, hugging her, then looking up, and smiling gently. She stood, taking hold of her basket and took hold of Elill's hand._

_"Lady Anora, what brings you to the Fields?" Elill's eyes widened, she had to crane her neck to see at least the man's chest. She had been to the Markets of Men before, and no man had been as tall as the one who stood in front of her. Her stand skin seemed to only hold over his chest, but he smiled at Elill and her siblings kindly, falling to a single knee so he was then around the normal height for a man. Elill still couldn't help but feel shocked by the man's presence, and could feel Ardela quaking beside her._

_"I was taking the children out for same air, you know my sons, correct?" Anora asked, gesturing towards the two boys who had now tucked their wooden swords into their small leather belts, and bowed their heads. Their long brown hair toppling over their shoulders. The man nodded his head towards the two boys, who smiled brightly._

_"And who are these two lovely ladies?" The man asked, gesturing towards Ardela and Elill, Ardela quaked still, sliding slightly behind their mother. Elill however, looked up at the man, still with wide curious eyes, causing the man to smile a little more at Elill._

_"Ah, yes." Anora smiled, gesturing to the two girls, "This is Ardela, my eldest daughter, and my youngest child, Elill. Girls, this is Beorn." Her mother introduced kindly, Ardela was still frightened, and kept behind her mother. While Elill stepped forward, and tugged on Beorn's beard._

_"It's like bear fur!" She chirped excitedly, and Beorn couldn't help but chuckle, as he straightened a little, looking down his nose at Elill in great interest._

_"You are an interesting one, Elill." Beorn mused, keeping his eye on Elill, and smiling coyly._

Xxx

Elill leaned against the hard bark of a tree. The Company had decided to wait for a little and rest before they continued on their journey. Kíli sat a little closer to the other Dwarves, but after making sure nobody else was paying attention to him, he came over to Elill, who glanced up as he came near, and held a hand out to her. Elill looked up at him, she had been reminiscing the past, and her heart twisted at the sight of Kíli. He was discreet as he came to her, not drawing any attention to them, he didn't even bother to hold out his hand. He just stood there, his arms crossed.

"Can we talk?" He asked her, and Elill looked up before nodding, she stood, and dusted herself off, making sure she still had her weapons on her, and didn't forget any of them, she walked with him, showing Kíli the closest, yet safest place they could talk. It was a small opening, surrounded by trees, Elill remembered this place from her childhood, from where she would play hide and seek with her siblings, and sung songs with her sister as their mother taught them to dance. A world of history in this small place, all of Elill's childhood years witnessed by the trees that stood strong. "What is this place?" Kíli asked her as she wondered to a nearby tree and placed a hand against the rough bark.

"I played here as a child." She told him softly, and Kíli looked around, trying to imagine how Elill had been as a child, but struggled too. He could never imagine her any more than she was today. "Now, you want to talk, and so do I. But I am unsure of the conversation you wish to have." She told him softly, and he looked at her, his dark eyes softening. She seemed to feel horribly awkward in the situation, she rubbed her hands together unconsciously, and Kíli couldn't help but take a step toward her.

"I – where are we?" He finally blurted out, and she looked at him surprised, it had been what she was meaning to ask, but he seemed so much more to say, he was hesitant at first, but once he got started, the words seemed to flow so easily. "I do not know where I stand, I want to make you happy, and stand by you, but I do not want to pretend that the emotions between us do not exist. I do not want to think anytime I touch you I am causing you to flinch away and it is a mistake, I do not wish to kiss you and think that it is an unrequited feeling when you kiss me in return. Elill, when I look at you, I want to abandon this quest, the title that I carry with my name, because you are a world no Dwarven man would ever believe to have. You are as regal as any Queen, you are as kind as any Princess but you are stronger than any warrior that should walk the path you pave. You have seen many terrors, and yet, as I stand before, I am weak in the knees. As I look at you, I am pained by your sadness, angered by your pain, and protective of your love. What is it that I must do to show you, that I want all the Company to know that when I look into those eyes of yours, that are greener than the grass that holds such beautiful flowers, or the leaves in which grow on the trees and cast such beautiful light when the sun should shine through, my heart skips more than a beat. Elill, is it so hard to believe…?"

"Kíli, please stop." She interrupted softly, and placed a hand on his cheek, he could see the tears in her eyes, and was startled by it. She appeared so small as she stood before him, not the warrior he had fought beside, but like an innocent child who had just lost her mother. "I care for you too, I shall admit that, but if I admit any more, I will be admitting my love for you, but that would mean that I was to fall. And although I do not show it, I am feared of heights, and I will not place myself in that position that if I was to lose you on this quest, I shall have nobody to catch me." She told him softly, and he looked at her with sadness in his eyes. She was right, she wasn't stupid and he still shook his head at her.

"You will not lose me." He told her softly, and she just looked at him, walking away, her bow bouncing against her back.

"Do not promise what you do not know, Kíli Laddershield." She felt as Kíli grasped her arm, and twirled her around, pressing his lips to her tightly. She was startled at first, but the rushing scent of Kíli surrounded her, she had her hands pressed against his chest and she could feel his heart beat under her fingertips. His tongue trailed against her lips lightly, and she could feel a shudder fall down her spine, she had never experienced it before. He moved his arms to her thin waist, and drew her closer to him, it was different from when they had kissed at Rivendell, there was more passion in this one, he was more certain now that she would not pull back. She felt his right hand move from her waist and slide up her back, tangling in her hair. She was disparate for breath, as she could feel her throat burn, but the intensity of it all made her not want to pull away, made her want to stay in his grasp.

To Kíli she tasted sweet, her lips were soft pressed against her, he could feel the way she breathed, her chest pressed against his. He could feel as her hand tenderly moved to his shoulders, she was shy at first, but she gripped tightly to his blue top she was growing more bold. It felt as though everything was evaporating, leaving only the two of them together.

A cough alerted the two that they were no longer alone, and Elill quickly shifted from Kíli, her cheeks were bright red, but Kíli was unsure whether it was because of the kiss or because they were caught. Fíli stood in the opening of the clearing, his arms folded and a large grin was on his face.

"Well, not exactly what I thought I would find you both up too, but I suppose all the signs were there." Fíli said casually, looking at the two in front of him like he had witnessed something great. "You know, they sent me looking for you after I suggested you two would be gallivanting around the forest, firing at things." He drawled, and Elill couldn't help but feel slightly grateful it was the blond Dwarf to find them, and not any of the others. In fact, she wouldn't have minded if anyone was to stumble upon them, as long as it wasn't Thorin.

"Fíli, please, you cannot utter a word of this…to anyone." Elill stepped forward, clearly frightened, her eyes wide. "Please tell me I have your word and you will not tell anyone, this was not how this moment was meant to go…" she trailed off, and looked at Kíli who was looking at his brother, but not as pleadingly as Elill looked at him, as if Fíli were to tell anyone it would possibly cause something. Fíli nodded her head to Elill in silent understanding.

"I will not tell anyone, but I wish at least someone would have told me." He told them, looking pointedly at Kíli before pulling both his arms around their shoulders, drawing them both into a one armed hug as they walked. "So, Elill, is there any chance at all I can call you my sister now?" He asked her, Elill glared at Fíli but couldn't stop from giggling. One day, she supposed this would have made an interesting story.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry for the late updates, but I've gotten caught up in Game of Thrones, and I think my feels have been torn to shreads ;-; I promise to try and get the chapter updates back to at least one everyday. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill grinned back at Kíli from a little distance, as he and his brother talked, it caused great comfort to know that Fíli would keep their secret, and they could confine in the blond dwarf, who seemed happier than usual, although it didn't seem to bother anybody but Kíli who continuously told his brother he was too happy.

"Will you shut up!" She heard Kíli shout at Fíli who swaggered over to Elill, a large grin plastered on his face, she could see the glares from Thorin and Dwalin and didn't want to point it out. Fíli eased himself down beside her, flipping back his main of blond hair, the braids began to come lose, but they were still tightly wound and she wondered when he would force the others to stop while he fixed them.

"I have a question for you, Elill. And although my brother thinks I am joking, I want you to take me seriously, you understand?" He asked her, she looked at him for a moment, studying him like the words on a page. Kíli was right, his brother would make and excellent King under the Mountain. He held his pride and power as though it were a part of him that could never be taken; he held honesty like a blade and protection as a shield. He was someone that his people would one day happily kneel to him.

"It depends if I believe your question warrant an answer." She told him smoothly, pulling her sword from its sheath and twisting it back and forth, watching as the sinking light caught its shine. Fíli raised a brow at her, it was clear he was truly relying on his judgement, just as Thorin had been relying on her life.

"I want to know, why did my brother not tell me before of his feelings of you?" He asked, and Elill turned to him with wide eyes, she didn't know why Kíli hadn't uttered a word, she supposed that he had until that night, but it had surprised her that Kíli hadn't told anyone.

"I do not know, it could have been how I reacted to the first kiss we shared." She told him, Fíli raised a brow, looking at her. She seemed to smile lightly, knowing the question within his eyes. "I ran," she laughed slightly, drawing the attention of many of the dwarves. "It seems stupid, I know. But all I could think was, if I were to return home, with Kíli by my side, how ruthless my father's hatred would be. And I could not face that, so I ran. I ran as quickly as any Dwarf-Woman could, and of course, I suppose, I insulted Kíli greatly, the first woman to defy the prince probably." She admitted, and Fíli couldn't help but smile and chuckle, looking at her with ease.

"Do not worry, Elill, you are not the only one to stand and run from my brother, certainly not the first woman to do so. Let us pray you be the last." Elill looked at Fíli, shocked. He still smiled at her though, and she could see the glimmer in his eye.

"You do not mean…" She trailed off, her eyes still gleaming bright, he nodded his head, and it seemed his grin grew wider if that were possible.

"Lady under the Mountain, that is what they will call you, once Kíli asks of course." Fíli nodded to his brother, who had gone to sulk and sharpen his arrows, Elill looked at Fíli, thinking he was mad as he sat, his face showing nothing but truth.

"But why? Why ask me when he can have his pick of any Dwarf Woman, any _pure _Dwarf Woman?" She questioned, she couldn't imagine Kíli to ask her, and although his words had seemed pure, she couldn't help but feel the weighty feeling of distrust in her heart until he had proven them. For what were words if you could not bring them forward into actions?

"You do not believe yourself pure? I have seen you as nothing but a pure Dwarf since we have met. I have never seen a woman fight with such strength and power, and I have never met a woman who can cause my own brother to swoon and my Uncle, Thorin Oakenshield protects a woman who owes him nothing, or has given him nothing." He touched her arm gently, and she looked at him, he no longer grinned, but smiled as lightly as possible, and she couldn't help but think of how bright he was compared to her brother, finding him more gold, and the sun to his brother's night. She smiled at him, and found she could spend an eternity with Kíli, and bow down to any of Thorin and Fíli's decedents once they come to the throne.

"I have finally thought of your last name, if that were to make sense, so that when your children introduce themselves, their names, coupled with yours, will bring them much respect. A name you will be remembered by." She told him softly, and Fíli chuckled, he had heard of Kíli's name that Elill had given to him, and had in fact taken such a name with pride, because it had been uttered from Elill's lips alone.

"And what name would that be, Elill?" He asked them, and she smiled brightly to him, and she looked into his eyes, her green contrasting with his warm brown.

"Fíli Lionheart, you have a good heart, Fíli, and a loyal mind. I do not doubt you deserve such a name." She smiled to him, and he nodded his head. He understood what his brother met, for a woman with such a name, one that strikes anger and fears in the hearts of all, was so kind and beautiful. She was gentle, and brave, and all his brother would ever need. Fíli nodded his head happy.

"I will humbly accept the name you have given me…did you hear that?" He asked her, looking up, his eyes like searching lamps. He was looking at the trees behind them, and then she heard it, a growl that sent shudders down her spine, the cracking of sticks and twigs, she knew it and knew that they had to leave as quickly as they could. She stumbled to her feet, those who noticed her did the same, and she looked at Gandalf fearfully.

"Gandalf, I think we should run now." She told him, her eyes flickering to the trees beyond, he too looked at the trees and nodded his head as he too looked at the trees fearfully.

"I think so too, my dear. Run!" He ordered to the dwarves and little Bilbo, who seemed to look exhausted by all the running they had done, he did however, fall Gandalf's orders, and ran faster than the others did, keeping up with the wizards fast pace, Elill took the guard this time, the only Dwarf to have drawn her weapon while standing still. She didn't draw a single arrow, or clutch her bow. Finding her sword would be her only life line should the time come.

"What is chasing us?" She heard Bilbo squeak from a head, but she wasn't sure how to place it, she knew the bear by name, but she didn't know if now was the time to disclose it without Gandalf telling her too. So she left it for Gandalf to answer.

"It is a black bear, Master Hobbit, a very large, and very dangerous, black bear." He told Bilbo without looking at him, and she wondered how the bear would feel should he hear Gandalf speak such words.

Xxx

They had escaped the trees quickly enough. The wind had rushed through Elill's hair as she ran, ready to fend off the black bear with only her sword should it come to close. But they ran fast, for fourteen dwarves, an old man, and a tiny hobbit. They smashed against the large door before they could get very far, the house in which Elill had spent many of her childhood days while her father and mother worked. She banged against the backs of dwarves piling against the door, trying to break it open, but she knew its weakest spot, knew where the lock was.

"Why will this bloody thing not open?" She heard Dwalin shout from near the opening, even Bombur's weight couldn't crash it down. She searched for it, finding the bronze handle. She quickly sheathed the sword and pushed between dwarves.

"Move!" She ordered, "I can break it open." They didn't have time to argue as Elill came forward, they parted and bared their weapons for their oncoming attacker. She took a deep breath and kicked out, causing the door to bang open, still on its hinges. The Dwarves looked at her in startled shock, but couldn't say anything as the bear hurried toward them.

"Hurry! Inside! All of you!" Gandalf shouted, the Dwarves hurried inside, but Bilbo was first into safety and Elill last. She shut the door behind her with a slam, others joining to push against it with their weight, Kíli and Fíli stood by her side, both grinning as though the bear pushing against the door was some sort of game.

"Move, quickly, we can barricade the door!" She heard Glóin shout as he and other dwarves rushed towards the door carrying a large plank. Quickly they moved, and as the plank settled Elill was sure she could see the great gnashing jaws of the black bear try to nuzzle their way inside. Although the Dwarves cheered, she stood silent, knowing fine well the bear guarded the door, and would do so until it tired.

"Where are we?" She heard Bilbo ask, and reminded herself to tell him to stop being such a nosey little being, she looked around, it had not changed. The hallway was as long as she remembered; the great tree trunk table still had the childish carvings her and her brothers had made. She saw the fire in which her sister had sat, sewing dolls. Although it was not lit, she could remember its warmth, and the way it made her sister pale blond hair glow orange.

"In a safe place, for now." Gandalf told him, as he sat on one of the tree stump chairs, she had grown around them; in fact, she had sat at them, and ate at the very table. Claimed one of the stumps as her throne when she was bit a small girl.

"And who is our honest host? I do not see him?" Thorin called, and Elill rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You have seen him, Great Thorin. He is the bear that has tried to tear your flesh a part." She told them smoothly, looking at the door with worrying green eyes, they looked to Gandalf for confirmation and he just nodded, watching as Elill moved from the door and walk slowly to the pen that held barrels of hay in the house. The dwarves followed her eyes as she lay down and shut her eyes. She was still awake, but she was tired and needed rest.

"Our guest, Thorin, is a shape changer by the name of Beorn. At times he is a great black bear, and at others he is a great big man. He is unwelcoming to dwarves, but hates Goblins all the same, and if you would be so polite to agree, he I more reasonable as a man than a bear. Should all fail for us talking to him as a man, then he shall listen to Elill intently, and not dare cast her or any friend of hers out into the darkness and any threat that lie in it." Gandalf explained, the Dwarves looked at them, and then to Elill, who had made her bed in the scratchy hay barrels. She peaked one eye open as they stared and smiled sleepily at them.

"Looks like I hold your lives in my hands, dear friends." She muttered to them and they all seemed surprised as she turned and looked at them all properly.

"And why is that?" She heard Thorin ask, and she simply pulled out a thread of golden hay as the others began to make their beds, Kíli lay close to Elill while Fíli leaned against the barrel in which Elill lay on.

"Because, Beorn is a friend of my mothers, and has owed her many debts, caring for me is one of them." She explained, her eyes fluttering closed, she was done with playing games, and she was done with running and fighting for the night, and knew the great safety of Beorn's house enough to let her rest easy.


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: Oh no! I'm so sorry this was a really really really late update and now I feel really bad ;-; it isn't even that long a chapter because I couldn't think of what to write, please don't be angry! Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

Elill could feel the newly risen sun burn bright through the open window above her, the smell of morning air filled her nose and she found that all round her smelt of spring, although it was long past the season, everything just smelt new. She could hear the sound of loud voices talking, and the shuffle of feet, the smell of food filled the air.  
"Coming to join us, brother?" She heard a familiar voice call, and she fluttered her eyes open only slightly, the wooden beams of the ceiling filled her vision, the prickles of hay poked at her back. A familiar scent drew her closer to her left, then she halted, thinking of where she was, and she hurriedly sat up, her breathing rapid. She was too close, far too close.  
"Ah, morning Sleepy-Head." She turned to see Dwalin grinning at her with his mouth full to the brim with rolls, as she looked around she found she was the only one still asleep. All thirteen Dwarves were awake, Bilbo sat close to Gandalf's side where as Thorin sat to the left at the head of the table, next to...Beorn. The great man looked at Elill with the fondness only a father could hold, and smiled and her pleasantly. He hadn't changed, she found, he was still tall, and toward over most men, his hair was still as black as a bear, and reminded of her of fur, and his dark skin stretched across his chest, arms, and legs. It had seemed that she hadn't changed in his eyes either, but she supposed the Beorn never aged, it had been something she had gotten used to as a child. He seemed to raise from the table; a long wooden trunk cut in half, and walked toward her, it seemed slow steps for him, but increasingly fast steps for her. She sat on the hay barrel and looked at him, as though he wasn't truly there and just a hallucination.  
"Uncle Beorn?" She managed to breath out, and he nodded, picking her up into his arms and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, but found that she disliked not being able to touch the ground. Beorn finally let her down, and smiled at her, however, he hadn't been so found of his other guests, Elill had been a bit of a different story.  
"Hello Elill, it has been a long time since he had last met, tell me, are the stories I have heard true?" He asked, Elill sat down on an old stump that sat at the table that she had claimed as a child, and looked at him surprised. She wondered what stories he had been told, and raised a brow at him.  
"It depends on the stories." She told him, as she grabbed a large pile of food towards herself, and digging into it easily, shovelling more than what was to be expected of her in her mouth. She watched as the Dwarves and Bilbo looked at her startled while Beorn and Gandalf chuckled at her.  
"The stories that your dear friends decided to tell me in exchange for hospitality, who would have thought the daughter of Ossian and Anora would become a friend of Dwarves. Such a story I never thought I would hear, your father and siblings will both be angered and pleased to hear you are safe." Beorn told her softly, and she merely looked around the table, not many were paying attention, and she was glad to see Kíli and Fíli having a conversation, making her feel better that they weren't listening.  
"If it has come form the Company, then the stories are true. But you must not tell my father that I have come, I have not finished what I have been set out to do just yet." She told him softly, and Beorn seemed to look at her confused as she shovelled more food into her mouth.  
"Elill, whether I tell them or not, words shall soon reach your family, whether you like it or not, and what of me, do you really think I will let you travel to the Lonely Mountain? Let you go battle a dragon?" Beorn asked her sharply, Elill shook her head and glared at him as she stabbed her fork into a roll and let out a breath.  
"And yet you will struggle to stop me, I am here to make sure that Thorin and the others make it to the Erebor alive, as soon as I have done my task they will no longer be of need to me. But you are not my father, Beorn, and even if you were you would not be able to stop me, let me remind you that I left home to begin with, whatever decision I should make now, will effect me, and only me." She told him stubbornly, Beorn seemed to study her for a moment and sighed, shaking his head.  
"Just as stubborn as your mother," he then turned to Gandalf, and frowned slightly, "I shall give you what you need Gandalf," then to Thorin who seemed to look at Elill surprised, "and of course that goes for you too Thorin Oakenshield, but heed you now, should any harm come to Elill, and I shall cast upon you worse harm that I would cast upon even the Goblins or Orcs, understood?" He asked both the wizard and the Dwarf who nodded in unison. Elill seemed to look at Beorn surprised, but he just seemed to look Elill in the eye, as if seeing something she didn't.

Xxx

"I refuse to ride another pony!" Elill shouted out as the Dwarves around her began to mount their ponies, she wrinkled her nose as she stood next to a rather fat pony, that seemed happy just to stand and graze the grass.  
"Are you still scared of them?" Fíli asked her, as he looked down at her from his pony, smiling at her as she took a step back from the pony she was meant to ride, and shook her head, her braids flying crazily around her.  
"I am not scared, I just strongly dislike them!" She then noticed the look on Beorn's face, and blushed in slight embarrassment. "I am sorry Beorn, I'm sure your ponies are lovely, I just do not like the idea of riding them, that is all." She hastily fixed, and Beorn seemed to frown, but nod. He knew that she had gotten her fear of riding any sort of animal from her mother, what he didn't understand was why she had never gotten over it while travelling.  
"As I have said to you before, Elill, you either ride or get left behind! And I have still not forgotten that punch!" Thorin shouted to her, and she shot him a glare, sticking her tongue out at him.  
"I will not resist in punching you again, Great Thorin, if you continue to push it!" Beorn chuckled as he carried over even more sacks of food to help attach to the saddle that sat easily on the pony that Elill would be riding. She frowned at the weight he was thinking of putting such a load on the poor pony.  
"If you will not ride one, then please tell me you can walk fast enough?" Beorn asked her, and she seemed to sigh, she knew she couldn't, and she didn't like the looks she was getting from the other Dwarves, just because she had a dislike for the ponies. Gritting her teeth she walked forward, and dragged herself onto the saddle, hating ever moment she felt the pony breath beneath her.  
"See, it is no problem," Elill said uneasily as she took hold of the riens and looked down at the pony all too frightened. She didn't like the idea of being on the pony in the slightest, even proving a point was all too much for her. However, the pony beneath her seemed all too content on having her as a rider, and it seemed to scare her even more.  
"You are more frightened than a child, Elill, what is it with ponies that scare you so much?" Balin asked her, as she clenched the reins tighter, so she wouldn't fall off. She just looked at the old Dwarf and merely shook her head.  
"I just do not like riding an animal, I prefer to walk, I do not know what it is, but walking seems a more...safer way to travel in my book." She told Balin as she saw how easily he handled this pony, she then turned to Gandalf, all to feared of what was going on. "Do animals no smell fear?" She asked him in a low undertone. The old wizard turned his head to Beorn who nodded, the large man seemed to be watching the Dwarves as the scrambled onto his ponies, and looked at them in slight distaste.  
"Elill, you do not recognise this pony?" Beorn asked her, and she shook her head, all ponies pretty much looked the same to her, and she didn't like the fact that now she was asked if she could recognise it. Beorn seemed to laugh slightly, she looked down at the pony and still so no familiarity that told her she knew the pony in the slightest. "It was your fathers." Elill blinked and looked down at the pony surprised, her fathers? She hadn't remembered her father owning any type if ponies, not since she was a few years old, her mother didn't like them and constantly argued that he should set them free instead of riding them around like they had no feelings. She had always been that type of women and Elill didn't blame her.  
"My father?" She asked him, and Beorn nodded, he placed a large hand on the ponies muzzle and smiled as he looked down at it.  
"He will take you to the outskirts of Mirkwood, each of my ponies shall do it, I have given you enough food and water to at least last you the trip if you are careful enough, however, if you should run out of food or water, then do not, and I repeat this only once, do not drink or eat the water and food that is around in Mirkwood. It will poison your mind and force you to hallucinate. I ask only this in your return, allow my ponies release once you have reached Mirkwood, they will not travel into that forest." Beorn spoke now to Thorin, who seemed more at home on the pony more than Elill had ever seen him. Beorn waited for Thorin's agreement, waited for him to nod his consent, once Thorin had done that, she knew that it was enough for Beorn, and Elill made it her duty to make sure that Thorin kept to her word.

Xxx

Elill found herself hating the ride more and more as they continued through the fields. The Dwarves seemed to shout and laugh at each other as they rode, she could see as Bombur began to eat the food that his poor pony had to carry. She bit into the inside of her cheek as she noticed how behind she was from everyone, willing the pony she rode to move slower than that of everyone else's, she wondered if the pony had any misgivings about moving slower than his companions. She watched the sun slowly begin to rise higher in the sky, and watched as she world began to slowly become brighter.  
"Elill, how long have we got?" Ori shouted from closer to the front, it took Elill a moment to realise that she knew these part well, in fact, she knew it far better than the Dwarves who had probably never passed these parts before.  
"Not far, possibly another hundred miles or so, we have travelled faster than the last time I had come this way." She called to him, she had been on the boarders of Mirkwood many times, but she had never been past them, and if that was what they were planning on doing, she was unsure of how much help she would be afterwards.  
"Elill, perhaps you should tell everyone what you know of Mirkwood before we enter it?" Gandalf finally asked, she glanced at Thorin, she knew the story of him and his family, their relationship between the Dwarves of Erebor and the Elves of Mirkwood, she knew that it was useless to bring it up to him, but she didn't know what she could tell the Dwarves that they didn't already know, but she heaved a sigh and began anyway, maybe something she knew was worth them knowing.  
"Mirkwood has become darker over the years, darker than it ever has been. I have not dared to set foot in such a place, and I never planned too. Evil things go on there, things that, even the Elves have tried to drive out, so when Beorn gave us the warning not to eat or drink anything, I would take his word for it. The paths apparently twist and whined and if you do not stick to the path then you are lost to the woods, I have seen men enter and not come back out." She told them all, the Dwarves fell silent for a moment but Gandalf just kept looking at her.  
"You are withholding information from them, you must tell them the truth Elill, and you must tell it before we enter Mirkwood." Gandalf told her darkly, and she heaved a sigh, she looked up seeing all the others looking at her and frowned, tugging at the reins to slow the pony down slightly.  
"My brother went in there in a hunt a few years before I left home, he was a skilled warrior, there was no denying it, but it was speculated that he died, whatever resides in there, killed him."


	21. Chapter 21

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I've failed you guys in updating :( But I am going to try again and pick up on everything and try really really hard to update as much as possible, so here is chapter 21 and I hope that you all like it. Also, I will not be insulted in the slightest if anybody would want to take up the task of reminding me to update should I forget to, or leave it to long. Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

The sun had already began to set behind the dark twisted trees that formed Mirkwood, Elill looked around at the darkened boarders, shadowed by the large gentle touch of the trunks. She could sense the darkness of the area and shuddered, finding it crawl into her and clasp her lungs tightly to the point she was struggling to breath. She slid off the pony and began to load the food and what little water they had left on her back, the things that they needed. Bilbo slid off next to her and looked around worriedly.  
"This forest feels...sick, like there is something about it. Is there no way around it?" He asked the Company, none answered, all still sat securely on their ponies. Elill walked towards Bilbo, still carrying what they needed and helping him unload his things, and giving him much less than what she was carrying. She didn't want the poor little hobbit to carry more than even he weighed.  
"Not unless you want to travel two hundred miles North or twice that distance south." Elill told him, walking forward, looking around, she looked at the large wooden archway that was curved toward them. "The Elven Gates..." she muttered, touching them, she was feared to go any further, the idea of setting foot into the woodland seemed wrong to her.  
"This path will lead us through Mirkwood." Gandalf told them all for her, climbing from his horse and walking through the gates, looking around the forest as though it were an easy task. Dwalin grunted from behind them as he sat up straight on his pony, smiling brightly.  
"It is good, not an Orc in sight, we must head forward so it seems!" Elill glanced at the balding Dwarf, it was clear he hadn't quite heard what she had said about the situation, or willing ignored it for the sake of it. Elill looked around her and turned to Gandalf, pointing up at a large cliff face.  
"Gandalf, look." She told him, nodding forward, Gandalf glanced up, and tightened his lips. The great black bear stood high, looking around, and every now and then back down at the company, Gandalf seemed to nod at Elill silently and turned back round to the Company.  
"Let the ponies go, let them go back to their master." Gandalf ordered the Dwarves, with a sigh they leapt from their ponies, and began to unload their ponies, Elill smiled quite happily, finding that she didn't have to say a word to the Dwarves who, with no complaint, began to shift through their luggage for the essentials. From the corner of her eye she caught Bilbo gently placing his hand in his waistcoat pocket, his face set as though he were concentrating deeply on something, and seemed to pull his hand out. Gandalf was moving too deep into the woods for Elill's liking and caused her to shudder as he got further out of her sight, she knew that Gandalf could easily care for himself, but she felt too much of a duty to protect the elderly man. She walked closer to the edge, and peered in, she heard Gandalf mutter something, but struggled to catch it. However, his tone was daunting and it frightened her. She turned as all the ponies left, she stood close beside Kíli, and although they didn't mutter a single word about their relationship to anybody but Fíli who found out by accident, he still brushed her hand gently, and looked at her concerned. Elill shook her head lightly, and smiled a small smile at him, hoping that this reassured him, however the look in his eye told her the exact opposite. Gandalf came hurrying out of the forest as Nori began to undo his saddle.  
"Not my horse!" Gandalf shouted, causing the others to glance up, Elill's forehead creased and now a new found worry filled her, and she grasped the fabric of Kíli's jacket tightly. He too seemed to look confused, but she knew that her worry didn't extend to anybody else.  
"You are not leaving us?" Bilbo asked, but it seemed he was trying to be reassured more than anything, his tone was begging, and he seemed frightened without Gandalf there. Gandalf walked towards them, his eyes shadowed by his hat.  
"Under these circumstances, I have to." Gandalf told them gravely, Thorin at first seemed angry, but one look at Gandalf told him that it must have been important and his face instantly softened. Gandalf sighed and patted Bilbo lightly on the shoulder. He walked past Elill who quickly rushed forward and blocked his way. She looked up at Gandalf, her eyes filled with fear.  
"Gandalf, what is it?" She asked him, he just shook his head at her, and climbed onto his horse.  
"Elill, I wish I could tell you, but I cannot, all that I ask of you is that you take care of them, and especially Bilbo, although I think highly of him, I am greatly concerned for the little hobbit from the Shire." Elill nodded her head in a promise, and then as Gandalf went to ride away, he quickly glanced at Elill and smiled slightly. "Oh, and Elill, congratulations." Gandalf told her lightly, before goading his horse forward. The horse took off in a gallop, and Elill watched him ride off before turning back the Company.  
"Looks like we're on our own on this one." She told them all, and the Dwarves nodded, she smiled at Bilbo kindly, so as the poor hobbit wouldn't feel uncomfortable or frightened.

Xxx

How long had it been? Elill began to worry, she had been in the Woodland area for way too long, and she was sure they had lost the path long ago, going around in circles, and yet Thorin was far too stubborn to tell them that they were lost. She stumbled along behind the Dwarves, they had run out of water and she could feel the tightening pain of thirst fill her, and she found herself weakening with every step, leaning on Kíli and Fíli for support despite her pride. Each time they stopped to rest she would close her eyes, only to force them open moments later so she could concentrate on what was going on.  
"Hey! Have we not already passed that mushroom?" She glanced up to see Oin, pointing innocently at a mushroom that was growing just under a tree. Elill glanced up, and tried to blink a few times, she wasn't sure if they had or not, and she felt as Kíli wrap a tight arm around her waist to keep her upright. Elill had felt stupid now giving Bilbo the majority of her water, and not drinking as much as the others had done, and not saving it.  
"Thorin! Thorin! The path ends here!" She heard Bofur shout from the front, and her eyes widened. If the path ended then there was no way of continuing, but however, Thorin had decided to press on, and turn as the path had done so. Elill had followed reluctantly, she had only wanted to turn back, she wanted to go back to the life she had before she was dragged into this mess, and now, walking through the woods, she just wanted some place to rest.  
Another few hours passed and then Thorin stopped, causing a few people to stop with him also. Everyone had begin to weaken now, sitting down as soon as Thorin stopped their course. He looked around before giving out a growl of annoyance, turning around to everyone, his eyes flashing.  
"We are lost! What way do we go! Elill, we have been walking in circles, have you any clue which way to go?" He asked her, she flinched, her head pounding and looked at him sternly.  
"You need the sun as a compass, but we cannot see it, without the sun, we are forced to deal with a difficult situation. You can work it out while I rest, seen as you are the leader and all." She shut her eyes and leaned back against a small ledge of dirt that had upturned dew to something. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore the pounding in her head and tried to focus on something, anything, that would help her forget the thirst. It wasn't long until the fighting broke out, and Elill could hear it, causing her to cover her ears with her hands, so she didn't have to hear them any longer, wanting to rest easier.  
"Bilbo!" She heard someone shout, her eyes opening a crack to look around, she could see the others running around looking to see if she could see the little hobbit. She saw no sight of him, and quickly scrambled to her feet, her eyes wide. She ran over to Dori, who was looking behind a tree for the little hobbit.  
"Where is Bilbo?" She asked him, worry in her face, Dori glanced up at her and shook his head, he too seeming worried.  
"I do not know, one minute he was there, next he was gone." He told her innocently, then his eyes widened, as though he had seen something that wasn't quite real, his hand reached out for Elill in an instant, like he was reaching to save her. He seemed to be about to shout something, but Elill couldn't quite hear, something hard hit her, causing her to fall forward, her world turning a thick dark.


	22. Chapter 22

**(A/N: Okay, so I wrote a really long chapter today to make up my super long updates and short chapters, I'm going to try and update as much as possible this weekend because it will be few and far between during the week and I want to make sure I don't make you guys wait for ages in a new chapter. So I hope you like this one :3 Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

A bright white stickiness greeted Elill when she awoke, it was wrapped around her, hugging her body close, and sticking to her skin. She found it difficult to remember quite what had happened, all that crossed her mind was that she had been hunting for Bilbo, who had disappeared only moments before she had passed out, She rose her right hand, and watched as it shifted, running across the white sticky trap. It rippled slightly, but didn't; break, and she found herself getting agitated by it, she then moved her hand to her left hop, aiming to grab her sword. Panic filled her as two things came to her mind.

1) She was unarmed.  
2) She had no clue where Bilbo was.

With panic rising she began to thrash out, trying to break whatever held her. A sharp pain coursed through her as something thin stepped on her good leg. She bit back a gasp, causing her teeth to clamp too hard on her tongue and causing the warm metallic taste of blood to fill her mouth. A sharp crippling sound filled her ears. He couldn't make out the scrambled speech but knew to which creature it belonged. This time she thrashed wildly, careful of the thin legs that descended upon her, making sure she would not be harmed by them.

_Old fat spider spinning in a tree!_  
_Old fat spider can't see me!_  
_Attercop! Attercop!_  
_Will you not stop_  
_Stop spinning and look at me!_  
_Attercop! Attercop!_  
_Down you drop!_  
_You will never catch me up your tree!_

Elill paused for a moment as the spider above her had stopped stabbing at her and had turned towards the voice way too familiar to her ears. It took her a moment but the name and face soon surfaced with the echoing voice. Bilbo. The little hobbit had escaped! But then it dawned on her that he had returned when he could have ran, and she felt she would have to have a word with him once they were free, if they ever lived.  
She though of the others and wondered if they had escaped just as she and Bilbo had, but she couldn't think of any time that was made possible for them. She then began to think of her weapons, and how she missed them. She imagined them just within reaching distance. Her hand curling around the hilt of her trusted sword. Notching an arrow in place, and sending it flying. A sudden feeling of joy when the arrow hit the target she had so readily aimed at.  
The falling sensation was something that came on slowly at first. The web that encased her rocked and creaked, it felt like something was sawing at the strands that kept her elevated. But she tried not to panic, and opted for lying very still, keeping her eyes closed. She couldn't hear Bilbo any longer and had concluded that perhaps the spiders had gotten him, and had moved on to their prisoners. She then heard the gentle deep voice that didn't belong to any spider, she she could feel the dull light of Mirkwood break through her cocoon.

"Elill, hang in there, I'll let you out in just a second." It wasn't the spider, nor was it Bilbo, her eyes widened as she saw the olden dwarf face peering down at her, and a great hand being held out to her.

"Thorin?" She gasped out, her throat sore from not using her voice for a while, and she spat the blood out as she sat up. Thorin pulled her to her feet, and checked her over quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, making sure that she was not visibly harmed, "do not worry about your weaponry, Balin and the two boys are dealing with it." He said smoothly, then, to her surprise he hugged her gently with one arm. Startled by it, she lifted her arm awkwardly and hugged him back slightly.

"The spiders? Where are they?" She asked him, and Thorin's face instantly dropped. His eyes flicked to the trees.

"Bilbo and some of the others led them off, we are going to join them in moments, do not worry Balin, Fíli and Kíli will be here...there, see them!" He pointed as the trio ran toward them, weapons in their hands, faces set straight. Kíli began to hand Elill the weapons, but didn't once look at her, Elill however, tried to make eye contact, surprised that he wouldn't even dare spear her a glance. Once that had sorted the weapons out, they ran across the webs, Elill's eyes widened as she caught sight of the giant spiders. The ten dwarves and Bilbo slashed at the spiders, knocking them from the tree, but it was proving a challenge for them, even more of a challenge than fighting the trolls early in the journey. The spiders came by the numbers, more and more of them starting to scuttle with each vibration of the web. Elill had noticed that Kíli was without his bow, but had a sword with him, she had the temptation to give him her bow and arrow, but seen as he hadn't looked at her, she didn't know how the conversation between them would go. She noticed a large spider rush towards Bilbo and ran forward, her sword grasped in her right hand, she ran easily across the thick webs, sliding under the spiders that were already engaged in battle, she twisted herself so she was now on her feet, her back pressed against Bilbo's, she slashed out, cutting the two front legs from the spider, then, as it reared back, taking off the middle leg, causing it to fall forward and the web to wobble slightly, she caught her balance, and lifted her sword, cutting the head off of the spider. Bilbo turned to her shocked, and she just smiled brightly at him before returning back to fighting the spiders. However, it didn't take long for the fight to escalate, and the spiders to begin to knock the Dwarves down to the lower level of the trees and web, following them down so as to re-capture them. Elill slid between legs, long, black, and strong, coated in the small hairs that only spiders tend to have. She shoved her sword upward, stabbing the blade into the stomach, and yanking it back out. Blood splattered across the web as the spiders began to fall, the Dwarves survive more and more.

"Kíli, look out!" She heard the shout before she could see what happened. Her eyes widened by the fraction as she watched the large spider come near the dark haired Dwarf, who swung his sword like a pro, however not as pro-like as his brother or uncle. Elill couldn't form the words that would warn Kíli of the oncoming attack, the spider was coming from behind him, scuttling smoothly towards him, rising up onto its hind legs and clicking fiercely. Kíli however, seemed too engrossed in his battle with one spider to care for the other. The spider behind him didn't bother to take any bite from Kíli, but it leaned forward, only inches behind him, and bit down on a thin bit of web. It happened in a serious of events, that seemed slow then fast, then slow again.  
The web began to shake, where Kíli stood broke first, he had no time to scream as he fell down, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'. Then, the breaking shifted so the web began to fall in different times, spiders and dwarves alike fell to the ground. Elill let out a sharp scream as she fell, thudding against a web that had been created not far from the ground. Elill let out a groan as Bofur landed on top of her, causing the breath to be knocked from her body.

"Where is Bilbo?" She shouted out worried, looking around, but the little Hobbit hadn't come crashing down with them, in fact, she hadn't seen him fall at all. Bofur, who soon realised who he was lying on quickly scrambled up, and held out a hand to help Elill to her feet. They both, who had landed closer to each other than they had toward any other Dwarf began to shout for Bilbo, whose echoing voice greeted them from up above.

"I'm here!" He shouted, but then he startled a scream and Elill began to shout for him, to see if he was okay. She could hear the breaking of branches, and the cracking of the webs. The dwarves had got back up and engaged in the fight once again, pulling a spider who had landed on Bombur by the legs, causing them to detach from the body and the legless body land on Bombur, who let out a groan of relief. Dwarves scrambled as they fought, and Elill fought just as easily with them. She couldn't see Kíli however, and this scared her, but she fought easily with them, fighting as though they were her brothers, and relying on them as they relied on her to cover her back. She could hear their shouts to one and other and making sure they were each okay.  
Thorin led the company in a run, looking for both Bilbo and Kíli, who, unbeknownst to the others, wasn't far behind them. A large spider slid down on its web, catching the company unawares, but then, something else came with it. Beautiful and graceful creatures slid from tree to tree, killing the spider with their arrows, their long hair fluttering behind them, her eyes widened when she saw them, she hadn't expected any more left in these parts. Elves. As they landed, they aimed their bows at the Company, and blond Elf stood in front of Thorin, an arrow aimed at Thorin's heart.

"Do not think I will not kill you Dwarf." He told him darkly, Thorin seemed to look at the Elf, weighing his options, but Elill had heard stories about these Elves from living so close to Mirkwood, and knew that there was no option, although she had thought they were mere legends. However, Thorin was her leader, and she waited patiently for her orders. "I would be my pleasure." The blond Elf countiued, causing Thorin to glare at him, his hatred for Elves clear in his eyes. He held his head high but the Elves closed in. At that moment a scream filled Elill's ears, and she turned, a spider had knocked Kíli's sword from his hand, and pushed him down.

"Kíli!" She screamed, despite all that was going on in her mind. The spider had taken him by the leg and began to drag him away. Another Elf appeared through the trees, leaping onto the backs of the spiders, shooting arrows at them as she went, knocking them down. She rolled on the floor, pulling a dagger from her belt, she lept to her feet, stabbing a spider in the head and then cutting another one down, she pulled her bow out and notched an arrow in a blur shooting at the spider that held Kíli, then slashing at the spider that came behind her.

"Throw me a blade!" Kíli shouted toward the red headed Elf, turning back to the spider, then to her again. "Quick!" She ignored him, and stabbed then underbelly of the spider that she fought.

"Do you think I would give you a weapon Dwarf," she dragged her blade from under the stomach of the spider and throw it, hitting the spider that had come toward Kíli, coming put of her crouch, she smiled, looking too smug to Elill's eyes. She let out a sigh and Kíli looked at the Elf, almost impressed. Elill glared, she didn't despise Elves, but this one she found herself hating. The Elves began to move toward Elill now, blocking her view of Kíli and the female Elf.

"Search them!" One shouted, coming near them. Each Dwarf looked particularly mad as the Elves came towards them, but as one came toward Elill she folded her arms and glared. She breasts were slightly pushed up by the fact she folded her arms, and wearing the corset didn't make it any easier. She was still glaring at the Elf who tried to search her, and she handed him her weapons, reluctantly. She didn't want to be touched so unwillingly. The blond Elf and the female Elf moved toward each other and began to speak Elvish, but Elill wasn't able to catch as much as she had wished. She could see the look on the Elf's face that was stuck searching Fíli, who was easily handing him more and more weapons, more than what Elill had expected him to be able to carry on his person. The Elf seemed so tired as he took more and more from him. The blond Elf came forward once again, and took Thorin's blade, studying it and speaking Elvish as he did so, he then looked to Thorin and glared at him.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, pointing the blade at Thorin, who looked at the Elf as though he were about to be sick.

"It was given to me," Thorin told him, the blond Elf glared at Thorin, and seemed not believe him. He then turned the blade in his hand, and pointed it at Thorin's throat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." The Elf said, and then turned to the other Dwarves, surveying him with a dangerous look. None of the Dwarves spoke up, but Elill couldn't help but give a bark of laughter. She had already punched one person in the face in a first meeting, she was unafraid to do it again.

"Be careful on who you call a liar, Elf!" She shouted to him, and the Elf looked at her, and his glare narrowed further more, this time he moved Thorin's blade so he now pointed it at Elill, who held her head high as the blade brushed her throat.

"Do you know who I am?" The Elf asked her, and Elill merely grinned. She placed her hands on her hips and said in the cockiest voice she could muster in her current situation.

"I think Blondie, the question is, do you know who I am?" The Elf that had taken her weapons grabbed her by her shoulder, and pulled her backwards as the other Dwarves were being taken away, they were being led off, and she could see the blond Elf glaring at her.

Xxx

The bridge was surrounded by woodland, the water that rushed under the bridge quickly, it was more white than the brilliant blue of the sky as it went in its speed. They were forced to walk in single file, Thorin the first of the Dwarves and Elill the last, she walked behind Ori, who kept checking she was okay, and worried encase she wasn't. They walked past large pillars, the bricks of the building turning green with age, the windows covered in a blue substance so that no sun could get through. The Elves shut the great doors behind them as the blond dwarf walked in. The inside of the hall was almost like an underground replica of the world outside. A large bridge had to be crossed to get from one platform to the other, and spots of sunlight fluttered in through holes in the ceiling. The Elves forced the group to take a single path that whined and branched off every now and then onto different pathways that clearly led to different places Elill would never see. The path they walked now broke off from the ground, going above more flowing water. Elill felt uneasy being above it. The continued to follow the pathway until they were led down hidden stairs, lit only by candles that hung in lamps made of class against the stone walls. Large doors made of bars were etched into the wall, and one by one the Dwarves were forced into the small rooms by the Elves, who clashed the doors closed behind them. Elill was forced into one, Fíli not far behind her. Each Dwarf was on a different level, and as Fíli was thrust in behind Elill, the Elf turned him around and pulled another dagger from his belt before pushing him into the cell and locking the door behind him. Elill rushed to the door and curled her hands around the black bars, and watched as Kíli was pushed into a cell by the female Elf who had saved his life only hours before. She merely closed the cell door after saying something to him, and walked off. She watched as Kíli moved to the gate and watched as the female Elf left. She watched as the female Elf moved to the blond one, and spoke in Elvish that only echoed down to her, and she leaned back, sliding down the cell wall and closed her eyes. She could hear the dwarves, and saw Fíli push against cell door, she rolled her eyes.

"Stop," she whispered, hoping it would be enough to get him to stop fighting against a door, but either he didn't hear her, or he was ignoring her on purpose, but Elill, who's temper was firing up, she punched the stone wall by her side. "Will you stop it! This is no Orc dungeon, we are in the halls of the Woodland Realm, nobody leaves here unless the King consents it!" She shouted, causing Fíli to turn to her and frown, then he saw it, the sad look in her emerald eyes, and for some reason he saw what he had never seen in her eyes, not even when they were caught with the spiders.

Elill the Ironfoot had given up hope.


	23. Chapter 23

**(A/N: Okay, so I had work today, which is just sort of babysitting so it isn't that difficult, and once I put the kids to bed I was meant to be studying, but look I did another chapter, so I hope you all like it :D Please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

It had been hours since Thorin had been taken away to speak with the Elven king, every now and then however, the Dwarves would lean against the bars, and whisper to each other only to be hushed by the Elves that guarded them moments after they began. Elill sat against the wall, still as silent as she had been since her outburst. They were deep within the catacombs of the Woodland Realm, and she hadn't a clue how long they had been there for, longer than she had wished anyway. Fíli sat not too far from her, keeping an eye out for his Uncle's return, like the loyal nephew that he was. Every so often he would turn to Elill and frown, she was acting different to how she had when she was in Rivendell, in fact, this was a completely different Dwarf that who he had met in the first place. Then again, he forced himself to remember this was the first time they had been forced into captivity such as this before. He turned his head slightly, so he could get a better look at his brother and frowned, they She-Elf had not left his brother's side for hours yet, and there she was, sitting with him, talking. And it seemed his brother had forgotten all about the beautiful girl he had so passionately kissed nights before hand.

"Elill?" Fíli finally asked, turning the girl who now seemed as though she were in a deep slumber, she looked up and raised a brow at Fíli, who now sat across from her, looking at her curiously. He found it strange looking at her, a small, slight girl, more female looking than most women Dwarves. Her dark hair, she had been force to take out of braids due to the fact they were held together by objects the Elves had considered 'dangerous'. Although he couldn't see her green eyes, it was clear that they were brilliant against her pale skin, her dark lashes long and thick, leaving crescent moon shapes on her cheeks. Her breathing was soft, and if not for the confined spacing, he probably wouldn't have noticed the fact that she was, in his mind, beautiful. Almost desirable perhaps, she held a special kind of spark that he now understood why his younger brother was attracted to her, however he wouldn't make the moves his brother had made if it meant winning her affections. Her eyes had fluttered open when she had heard her name, and her emerald eyes were a bright contrast to her pale body with her dark hair, that if he had never seen it in the light would have thought it brown. She smiled at him, although it was a weak smile, and shimmed up the wall slightly.

"Yes, Fíli?" She replied back, and he noticed it wasn't her usual, cocky tone of voice. The kind that should the spark of anger she had whenever insulted. He smiled at her, and then realised that she was indeed waiting on him to talk. He couldn't recall what he had wanted to tell her, so he began to rack his brain for something that they would both find of some sort of interest. Then it hit him, and he began to speak, the words flowing from his mouth easily.

"Did you know, when Kíli was born he was the size of a hobbit?" He asked her, and she looked at him first, confused. Then she smiled again, and shook her head, causing her long curls to bounce about wildly. Her teeth flashing at him slightly.

"No, I did not." She told him, now slightly intrigued. To her Kíli was tall for a Dwarf, and with his dark hair and short beard, well to her he was rather handsome, but then she also supposed that was just herself being odd, but Fíli just nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, he was tiny. Our father, he could hold him with one hand easily, but, when you are a Dwarf and born that small, well, people start to think, and talk. Kíli got a lot of rumours surrounding him, on why he was so different." Fíli's face now fell and Elill looked at him sadly, she shifted closer to him slightly, and looked at him. His hair was more golden from being closer, and she was now glad it was Fíli she shared a cell with other than any other Dwarf (a part from Kíli of course).

"What rumours?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, and Fíli seemed to lean back and think for a moment onto how to phrase the answer. He didn't want it to seem harsh, because she had every right to want to know, but at the same time, t was something he never once had to tell anybody before. So he leaned back, and thought, and thought before nodding, agreeing with himself that he had found the correct way to phrase it.

"Well, when Kíli was born so small, people thought my mother had an affair, but of course my father ignored such speculations, how could Dís daughter of Thráin do such a thing? But then, things got worse as Kíli got older. Of course I was his big brother so we were close, but, unlike most Dwarves, his beard came on quite late in life, and it never grew to the full length of a dwarves beard until he was at least thirty, and even then he would always shave it slightly. Our father died when we were young, you see, and I feel like he died disappointed, or worried, that Kíli might not be his. But of course I never thought of it like that. But as Kíli grew, he was taught to fight with axes and swords, but he preferred a bow and arrow, and to uncle Thorin, who trained us, it seemed ridiculous for a Dwarf to want to learn how to use Elven weaponry, but he soon got use to the fact that Kíli was a skilled archer and that maybe he would be better off doing what was better for him and training his skills. But then, it sort of got worse, because not only did Kíli learn to use a bow and arrow, but he didn't want to be a prince, and the rumours got to him. He didn't see himself as worthy, but it wasn't like people said my mother was unfaithful with another Dwarf, no, that, that I think I could handle hearing, but people always speculated that she was unfaithful with an Elf or a Man, of course it was never truly believed in, but still...I am losing track, let me just say that, Kíli was blamed for our father's death. The rumours were harsh and cruel, and they formed him into who he is today. He is a good person, but he has been hardened by guilt and chiselled by shame. People began to talk, saying that our father died because Kíli was not his own, and could not live with the shame of an unfaithful wife and the constant reminder...but Kíli looked like our mother, there was no way to tell..." Fíli took a breath and looked down, Elill processed the information for a minute before leaning her head once again on the wall, and she began to talk. It was soft and he seemed to almost not recognise her voice, but it filled the dungeon, much more than his own had anyway.

"Although people said those things, you did not turn your back on your brother. You encouraged him, and I see how Thorin looks at you both, he couldn't be any more proud of the boys he has helped raise. He loves you both dearly, despite what you think, like my father loves my brothers, it is not that people speculated these things because, well, Kíli was a small baby, it was that they could not understand how one family could be so strong and loving when they had not even had that." She took a breath before she began talking again. "Truth be told, when I was born, I was the youngest, my sister was the eldest of the three of us. I was not even planned, my parents did not want another baby, but when they found out they were going to have me, well, they said they were happy and joyous and could not wait. But when I was born, it was a difficult birth, and I was very ill and tiny, so small that I think even a hobbit baby was larger than me. I was not supposed to live...I am still not supposed to live, I am on borrowed time..." She drifted off and looked down at her hands. Fíli looked at her sadly.

"Borrowed time...?" He whispered, for he couldn't get anything else out, or receive an answer as at that moment, the archway to the dungeon was full and Thorin was entering, a grim look on his face, a glint of anger in his eye. He was ushered down the steps with no banister, and forced past the other cells, his door creaked open as he was pushed inside, the Elves slammed the door on his face. Thorin stumbled as he righted himself properly, and straightened his clothes before looking up to see Balin and Fíli, the closest of the Company to Thorin, looking at him expectantly.

"What happened? Did he offer us a deal?" Balin asked, looking hopeful, Fíli just looked at his uncle, hoping that he had done something to get them out of the dungeon, but his uncle didn't pull through with any answer that Fíli and Balin would want. Elill watched as Thorin pushed his hair back from his face, black and greying. She supposed that Thorin was handsome once, like his nephew's were now. She then supposed that he was still handsome, just that she was not attracted to him and then pinned that down to the fact that he was far older than her and she had feelings for another. She then leaned forward and waited for Thorin to speak, for her this was the pinnacle of importance, and nobody would ever seem likely to understand this.

"He did. I told him he could go ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and all his kin!" Thorin said greatly, and Elill, without the capability to control herself rolled her eyes at him, thinking him stupid and idiotic.

"Well then, that is that. Our only hope was a deal." She told him, before standing and moving back to the far wall, folding her arms. She was acting different to the others when it came to her captivity and it seemed to be showing more and more with each moment she spent in her cell, and it frightened everyone greatly. They watched her with great worry, but was unsure how to place it. Balin seemed to frown as he spoke, his voice only just reaching Elill's ears.

"Oh how they fall, the Kings and Queens in their castles high."

Xxx

It seemed like weeks had passed before a guard came to them again with a message, they had received food and water but with the Elves, it had become difficult to come by any proper communication. Elill glanced up as a beautiful Male-Elf came forward, dressed in green silks. He stopped, not in front of Thorin's cell, but Elill's. She didn't respond, and just seemed to keep looking forward. the Elf cleared his throat, but it still didn't seem to get any rise out of Elill. The Elf, seemingly bored with having to waste any time with Dwarves just seemed to hold his head a little high and narrow his eyes at Ellil.

"I come bearing news from the King." He announced dramatically, causing the others to all sit up a little, all but Elill, who still ignored him. He didn't stop looking at her so Elill forced herself to look up and raised a brow at him. She then pointed to Thorin, who stood eagerly, watching the Elf whom hid Elill from his view.

"I think you are looking at the wrong person then." She told him pointedly, and the Elf seemed to smile slightly as he shook his head. Now that she looked at him clearly she found he didn't look at all like any kind of guard she had seen so far.

"No, he specifically said that the only person to be in his presence is you, Elill the Ironfoot."


	24. Chapter 24

**(A/N:Sort of short but sweet chapter, I swear the next one will be long, but in the mean time please enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

The Elven King was a tall and handsome man, graceful and comfortable in his own flesh. He sat straight in his thrown, his robes. Although a shining grey on the outside were a vibrant orange on the inside. His blond hair was long and shown in the vague strokes of sunlight that travelled in through the ceiling. He wore a crown of orange flowers and strong brown twigs, she felt herself feeling almost envious of how someone could look so perfect. His blue eyes studied her as his long, pale fingers, laden with rings, tapped the arm of his thrown. Elill felt as she was pushed forward forcefully, but fought as she was being pushed to her knees so she was slightly bowing down to the Elven King, who stayed seated.

"Now now, she is fragile young thing, do not force her to bow if she does not want to." He told his guards, and then smiled kindly at Elill, she didn't smile back however, and felt uneasy by the fact he was being so kind to her. He frowned slightly, looking at her with curious eyes. "I normally receive a thank you, when I show people such kindness." The King said almost annoyed, Elill glared at him.

"And I normally thank people who do not lock myself and my friends up, see the problem?" She could feel the Elven Guards advance on her, put the Kings sharp laughter stopped them from moving, and they, along with Elill, looked at the King confused.

"You are as stories tell, Miss Ironfoot, but of course, I must start this conversation. I have brought you here for a reason." He began, and this time he stood. He was tall, unbelievably tall. He walked towards her, but stopped so he was now slightly in front of her.

"And what was that reason, if I may ask?" She crossed her arms, and looked at him, jutting her hip out slightly.

"I want to make a deal, you see, Thorin turned down my first deal, so I have decided that you are the next person to turn to. For you see, I have an excellent deal, that you will agree with." He told her, and smiled at her coyly.

"Can I ask what the deal is?" She regretted the words as soon as she said it, she presumed that if she had just turned him down at the word deal, then she probably wouldn't regret what happened. The King stood now so he was right in front of her, directly so that she had to crane up her neck so as to look at him. He smiled at her as he looked down.

"Of course, you must know or you cannot consent. You see, you now how legendary you are I suppose? How people want you, possibly for crimes, for a wife, for a soldier, but I want you as a warrior. See you are a rare breed of person, not only that but your reputation somewhat proceeds you. The deal is, that you stay here, be my prisoner, my soldier and your friends...they go free. Unfortunately, it is all I can offer you. Do you accept?" The King had now began to walk around her, picking up the odd curl of her hair and examining it.

"I struggle to understand how that helps either of us." She spoke softly, and tried to think. She supposed being in a dungeon and not really having any sort of conversation with anyone bu Elves, so this moment was extremely strange for her.

"It benefits us both, I keep you and my people will remain safe, as I have promised them and my father, and for you, your friends go free to run off to their deaths as they have chosen, they will at least be free for some time." Elill seemed to chew on her bottom lip, was it really worth it? Keeping the Company alive for her own freedom. She thought a moment, then she nodded her head, and closed her eyes.

"I-I have to think about it, Thranduil." Thranduil frowned but nodded his head and looked at his guards, giving a broad sweep of his arm.

"Send Elill back to her cell," he then turned to Elill, "I shall give you two days to make up your mind."

Xxx

"He said what!" Throin shouted, smashing his fist against his cell door, causing it to rattle. Elill flinched, as Fíli looked at her, somewhat disappointed. She glared at Thorin before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"It is logical, Thorin. My freedom for yours. I am not asking your permission!" She shouted back, and Thorin grit his teeth, seething. His eyes flashed to both Balin and Fíli who were sitting on the sidelines not wanting to be part of the argument any longer.

"You will die here! Do you think they will be kind to you, Elill? You are part Dwarf, they will watch you die rather than keeping you alive!" He Thorin yelled, and Elill couldn't help but fold her arms.

"I do not have long to live either, so would it matter if I died here opposed to what? In a bloody mountain fighting a dragon?" She asked sarcastically.

"Elill, listen to yourself! You sound like you have a death wish!" Thorin finally shouted, looking at Elill, they had made a promise, although had struggled to keep it, he swore to be a brother in arms, and he was to be her King, what King would leave one of their own behind in this kind of place.

"So what if I do, Thorin! What do I have to live for once you have reclaimed your Mountain? I have renounced my family! I have practically paid off a life debt sooner than expected! Tell me Thorin, what else do I have?" She was finally defeated, and Thorin blinked, shaking his head.

"You have us, you have Kíli, we care about you, Elill, and we want you to come with us and reclaim Erebor, please do not leave us." It was Balin, his old voice travelled towards Elill through the cold silence between herself and Thorin. Elill simply looked down and shook her head. She knew she had them, of course she did. Why else would she be even considering such a deal.

"It seems Kíli has found...well a new love to say the least. Although I do not think you will be okay with an Elf, Thorin." Thorin's eyes flickered to where Kíli was being kept, and then took a look at Elill, who stood now, tall. She was still a little annoyed about being kept in a cell, a lot like all of them, but then, she seemed to take it harder than the others had done.

"Trust me, I saw how he kissed you in Rivendell, I am trusting my instinct on this, Elill, he does truly love you." Elill smiled softly as she took a brief look at Kíli, he looked up at the entrance of where they were forced to stay in a dream like sate and then, she looked at Thorin.

"No, this shall be the first and the last time I ever tell you this Thorin, you are wrong." She turned her back and moved to the back of her cell.


End file.
